City of Destruction
by K.Kagato
Summary: "Dunia yang hancur karena ulah manusia bisa dicegah oleh manusia juga." Yang terkuat tidak selalu di atas. Itu karena aku, Megpoid Gumi, akan membuktikan kalau yang lemah bisa berdiri di atasnya...
1. Chapter 1 : Esper and A City

**_^_^_^_^_^_^_The City of Destruction_^_^_^_^_^_^_**

 **Genre : Action, Sci-Fi, Comedy, Supernatural, Superpower.**

 **Disclaimer : VOCALOID/UTAULOID/FANLOID's Production that's involved in this FanFic.**

 **Chapter 1 : Esper and A City.**

* * *

Kota Tokyo, kota yang akan hancur karena penemunannya sendiri, yaitu Esper. Esper sendiri adalah sebutan untuk seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan melebihi batas wajar manusia normalnya. Bagi masyarakat umum, kekuatan esper sendiri dimiliki oleh manusia yang beruntung saja. Tapi bagiku kekuatan esper didapat karena perjuangannya sendiri.

Dulu esper sangat dikagumi oleh banyak orang karena kekuatannya. Tapi sekarang ini seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda. Masyarakat mengganggap esper adalah bencana. Buktinya banyak esper yang kehilangan kendali sehingga menghancurkan bangunan dan mumbunuh orang yang tidak bersalah.

Sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak setuju dengan pendapat masyarakat itu. Alasan pertama adalah karena tidak semua esper itu adalah orang jahat dan kedua adalah karena aku seorang esper.

"Oi Gumi-chan. Kamu dipanggil atasan." Laki-Laki pendek _honey-blonde_ itu meneriakiku sambil menunjuk ke arah bangunan warna hijau daun seperti rambutku.

"Baik, Baik." Karena dipanggil, jadi aku harus segera mendatangi atasanku sebelum dia menjadi nenek sihir.

Oh, aku hampir lupa. Namaku Megpoid Gumi, pelajar kelas 2 SMA Akaijyu. Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, aku adalah seorang esper. Kekuatanku adalah manipulasi angin. Kedengarannya sih luar biasa, tapi kenyataanya hanya seperti memainkan terompet atau memadamkan api kecil.

Lalu laki-laki tadi adalah temanku sekaligus rekan kerjaku, Kagamine Len. Dia juga seorang esper. Kekuatannya adalah Jump Point, atau biasa dikenal sebagai Teleporter. Mungkin terdengar sangat berguna, tapi saat ini Len kalau ingin menggunakan teleportasinya, dia harus fokus ke suatu titik selama sepuluh detik dulu untuk bisa berpindah tempat. Coba bayangkan bagaimana rasanya menunggu selama sepuluh detik dalam keadaan perampok yang menaiki motor dengan kecepatan enam puluh kilometer per jam. Benar-benar hampir tidak berguna.

"Kau lama sekali Gumi." Sudah kuduga dia akan marah seperti nenek sihir.

"M-M-Maaf Meiko-senpai." Aku membungkukkan badanku berkali-kali kepada wanita berambut _Saddle Brown_ yang sudah menjadi penyihir tua beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Lupakan saja. Kamu aku panggil untuk menangkap perampok yang lari di distrik 21. Lakukan dengan Len." Meiko-senpai langsung memberi perintah tanpa pikir panjang. Apa dia sedang galau karena tiap hari harus berhadapan dengan yang namanya orang pacaran? Kurasa iya.

Karena takut untuk banyak bicara kepada Meiko-senpai yang sebentar lagi rambutnya akan berubah jadi seperti singa, jadi aku langsung berlari keluar gedung dan melakukan teleport dibantu oleh Len.

Sesampainya disana, keadaan sudah dipenuhi oleh para polisi. Kelihatannya para polisi itu sangat kebingungan kemana perginya perampok itu. Tidak ada jejak kaki atau jejak lain dari perampok itu.

"Sepertinya dia seorang esper," gumamku sambil melihati sekitar.

"Maksudmu perampok itu?"

"Bukan. Tapi polisi itu," balasku agak emosi karena Len sama sekali tidak peka dengan apa yang baru saja aku katakan.

"Oh yang itu. Aku kira perampok yang sedang kita kejar."

Ni orang minta ditembak kepalanya. Sama sekali tidak peka. Tapi herannya bagaimana bisa Rin-chan, pacarnya Len bisa bertahan selama satu tahun dengannya? Aku harap tidak seperti apa yang aku pikirkan.

Karena aku tidak bisa meminta bantuan dari polisi yang mondar-mandir tidak jelas itu, jadi aku gunakan hembusan angin sekitar agar bisa mengetahui dimana keberadaannya. Setelah beberapa detik, ternyata lokasi perampok itu ada di atas gedung yang tidak jauh dari sini. Tanpa membuang waktu, akupun langsung memberitahu Len dimana lokasinya dan bersiap untuk teleportasi.

"Len, bersiaplah untuk teleportasi ke atas gedung itu," kataku mendekati Len dan menunjuk ke gedung yang kelihatannya lumayan jauh dari sini.

"Baiklah. Berikan tanganmu." Len mengulurkan tangannya sambil menutup matanya untuk konsentrasi ke titik yang sudah aku berikan.

Gedung yang aku tunjukan itu sebenarnya bukan titik dimana perampok itu berada. Itu hanya prediksiku dimana perampok itu akan berada kalau Len sudah melakukan teleportasi. Jadi itu akan memudahkan kami untuk menangkapnya.

"Hei Gumi, telapak tanganmu memang besar ya," Ucap Len satu detik sebelum teleportasi.

"E-EH!?"

WUUZZZ

Seperti dugaanku kami berdua berada tepat di depan perampok itu. Karena perkataan Len tadi, akupun langsung melempar Len ke arah perampok itu dengan seluruh tenagaku. Hasilnya perampok itu berhasil tertangkap oleh Len sampai dibawa turun dari gedung. Dapat diartikan mereka jatuh bersama-sama dari gedung pencakar langit. Sementara aku duduk manis di atas gedung.

Habisnya Len mengatakan hal yang aneh sebelum teleportasi. Apanya yang besar? Inikan karena aku lebih tua darinya. Dan lagi dia kan laki-laki yang jarang olah raga atau membantu mengangkat barang berat. Jadi tidak heran telapak tangannya tidak terlalu besar. Tapi.. kalau dilihat-lihat telapak tanganku memang terlalu besar. Mungkin aku akan diet nanti.

Oh ngomong-ngomong soal Len, dia tidak akan mati. Itu karena dia punya kekuatan teleportasi. Jadi dia akan teleportasi sebelum jatuh ke tanah. Kalau kuprediksi waktu jatuhnya, pasti lebih dari sepuluh detik karena gedung ini sangat tinggi. Jadi dapat diartikan sama sekali tidak masalah.

Waktunya untuk laporan ke penyihir ganas. Ah~ mungkin dia tidak akan seganas yang aku katakan karena kami menyelesaikan sangat cepat.

"Jadi kalian berhasil mengatasinya sangat cepat ya. Kerja bagus. Hahahaha~~"

Ternyata Meiko-senpai sudah menjadi nenek gila. Selagi kami mengurus kejahatan, dia enak-enakan duduk sambil minum sebotol wine. Terlebih lagi dia sudah habis lima botol ukuran sedang. Kalau orang biasa pasti akan mabuk berat, tapi dia benar-benar tidak merasakan mabuk sama sekali. Kini aku semakin yakin kalau Meiko-sensei bukan manusia normal.

"Oiya Gumi, mulai besok kamu akan berpasangan dengan pendatang baru." Apa yang barusan dia katakan? Apa dia sedang mabuk? Mungkin saja dia sedang dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Pendatang baru? Siapa dia?" Kataku agak kebingungan karena akhir-akhir ini jarang ada orang yang mau menegakkan keadilan.

"Aku masuk lho!"

GREK

"Dia orangnya," kata Meiko-senpai sambil meneguk sebotol wine... lagi.

Serentak, aku dan Len menoleh ke orang yang baru saja datang. Laki-laki dengan rambut dan iris biru toska itu berjalan ke arahku yang sedang berdiri menganga.

"Perkenalkan. Namaku Hatsune Mikuo. Seorang esper seperti kalian. Kekuatanku adalah Ghost Eye. Senang bertemu kalian semua," sapanya dengan senyum manis lebar kearahku.

"A-Aku Megpoid Gumi. Kekuatanku memanipulasi angin," Sapaku kembali walau agak gugup karena langsung bisa ketemu dengan orang yang akan menjadi teman satu timku.

Ghost Eye kah. Kalau tidak salah itu kekuatan untuk melihat sejauh puluhan kilometer. Kalau begitu itu tidak akan masalah kalau dia punya kekuatan yang sangat membantu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hatsune-san adalah Rank S," kata Meiko-senpai setelah meneguk wine-nya.

"E-E-EEHHH!?"

\- Bersambung -


	2. Chapter 2 : My Ally isn't Our Friends

**City of Destruction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Action, Sci-Fi, Comedy, Supernatural, Superpower.**

 **Disclaimer : VOCALOID/UTAULOID/FANLOID's Production that's involved in this FanFic.**

 **Chapter 2 : My Ally isn't Our Friends.**

* * *

"Tunggu dulu Meiko-san, mana mungkin laki-laki yang mempunyai kekuatan seperti itu bisa Rank S?" Bantah Len sewaktu Meiko-senpai mengatakan kalau Hatsune-san adalah Rank S.

Jujur saja, aku juga sangat terkejut ketika Meiko-senpai mengatakan hal itu. Ada Rank S di NOIR.

Oh aku lupa menjelaskan banyak tentang itu. NOIR adalah organisasi yang saat ini aku masuki. NOIR itu singkatan dari No mOre evIl espeR. Aneh kan? Aku juga merasa begitu ketika sudah masuk kedalamnya. Tugasnya sangat sederhana, menangkap para esper yang berbuat kriminal.

Lalu tentang Rank S itu, dikota ini ada sistem pengelompokan esper yang dinamakan Ranking. Ranking itu sendiri ada lima kelompok. Mulai dari D, C, B, A, dan S. Ranking diadakan supaya memudahkan mengukur kekuatan setiap esper.

Aku sendiri berada di Rank D, Len ada di Rank C, lalu Meiko-senpai di Rank A. Yang mengesankan adalah ada Rank S di NOIR. Biasanya Rank S itu ditempatkan ke organisasi yang lebih tinggi. Tapi mungkin Hatsune-san punya tujuan sendiri.

Tentang Rank S, di kota Tokyo hanya terdapat sepuluh orang saja. Cara mendapatkan Rank S itu saja tergolong sangat sulit dari apa yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang. Aku saja yang di Rank D tidak naik-naik sejak beberapa tahun sewaktu aku mulai menggunakan kekuatanku ini.

"Aku sendiri juga sangat terkejut kalau dia Rank S. Tapi dia benar-benar Rank S." Meiko-senpai terlihat sedang tidak mabuk lagi. Entah apa yang membuatnya cepat keluar dari mabuknya.

"Tapi aku sangat tidak percaya. Kekuatannya saja hanya digunakan untuk mengintip pakaian dalam Meiko-san yang berwarna merah," seru Len tanpa sadar kalau dia sedang bicara di depan singa yang akan memangsa.

"Len, aku akan mengunjungi makammu tiap hari," ucapku langsung keluar dari kantor sambil mengajak Hatsune-san keluar.

"T-T-Tunggu—"

"Pengamatan yang bagus, Len," ucap Meiko-senpai menggenggam pundak kanan Len lumayan kuat.

BOOOOMMM

"GYAAAAAAH!"

Kali ini menggunakan dia kekuatannya ya. Meiko-senpai mempunyai kekuatan Atom Breaker. Singkatnya, itu kekuatan bisa meledakkan benda apapun yang disentuhnya. Karena dia sedang di Rank A, jadi ledakannya tidak akan terlalu berbahaya karena masih ada batasnya.

"Tadi itu apa?" Tanya Hatsune-san sambil mencoba mengintip.

"L-L-Lupakan saja. Nanti juga terbiasa," ucapku berjalan meninggalkan Hatsune-san.

"Tunggu Megpoid-san, aku mau tanya sebentar." Hatsune-san menarik tanganku sebelum aku meninggalkannya.

"Tanya apa?"

"Apa kamu tahu tentang batu Golden Atomic?" Tanyanya dengan raut muka sangat serius.

"Maksudmu batu yang sangat berbahaya itu? Memang kenapa?" Aku membalikkan badanku dan memandang ke arah Hatsune-san. Rasanya ada yang aneh saat Hatsune-san mengatakan itu ketika dia itu adalah Rank S.

"Aku dengar batu itu sudah dipindahkan. Apa kau tahu?"

"Eh? Tidak mungkin. Aku pikir batunya masih berada di Pusat Tentara Esper," balasku agak terkejut karena pertanyaan yang tidak kuduga tadi.

"Aha~ Begitu ya. Ternyata hanya rumor saja. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Hatsune-san tertawa kecil lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

Mengejutkan saja. Mengenai batu Golden Atomic, itu adalah batu yang memiliki energi tak terbatas. Kalau disalahgunakan, bisa-bisa satu kota bisa dalam bahaya besar.

.

.

\- Keesokan Harinya -

.

.

"Batu Golden Atomic sudah dicuri," kata Meiko-senpai di kantor.

"H-HEEEEEH?" Kagetku dan Len bersamaan.

"Tidak kusangka akan terjadi hal seperti ini," Gumamku terdengar tidak bisa tenang.

"Hei nenek tua, jangan bercanda—," belum selesai bicara, Len sudah diledakan lagi oleh Meiko-senpai dengan sentukan ajaibnya.

"Pencurinya belum diketahui. Aku ingin Gumi dan Mikuo mencari pelakunya. Sementara Aku dan Len akan ke Pusat Tentara Esper untuk mencari informasi mengenai pelakunya," Perintah Meiko-senpai langsung membubarkan kita semua. Meiko-senpai menyeret Len yang sudah terbakar olehnya sendiri.

Tidak kusangka Len akan mengatakan hal itu blak-blakan.

Sesuai perintah, aku dan Hatsune-san pergi ke suatu tempat untuk menyelidiki sesuatu. Bagaimana kami ke sana? Tentu saja pakai transportasi. Kali ini aku tidak bersama Len, jadi agak susah kalau mau ke beberapa tempat yang diinginkan.

"Megpoid-san, ayo kita ke distrik 16. Aku melihat ada sesutau yang aneh disana," ucap Hatsune-san dengan tatapan ke arah distrik 16 seperti yang ia katakan barusan.

Hebat. Hanya dengan menatap saja sudah bisa melihat keadaan disana. Ternyata Rank S memang mengagumkan.

Sesuai yang dikatakan, kami berangkat ke distrik 16. Tentunya naik motor. Jaraknya sih lumayan jauh. Tapi karena jalannya tidak terlalu macet, jadi mudah-mudah saja.

Aku dan Hatsune-san berhenti sejenak. Sebelum mencari lokasi lebih banyak, aku dan Hatsune-san memastikan dimana letak pencuri itu.

Saat aku ingin menggunakan cara seperti biasanya, hembusan angin, Hatsune-san bilang kalau ada gerombolan orang di puncak gedung parkiran yang sudah tua. Jadi aku menggunakannya di gedung parkiraan itu. Ternyata benar, di sana ada gerombolan orang-orang aneh. Dan juga aku merasakan ada batu Golden Atomic disana.

Karena sudah tahu lokasinya, kami segera kesana agar para pencuri itu tidak berlari lebih jauh lagi. Lokasinya tidak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri sekarang. Jadi kami hanya perlu berjalan agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang mencurigakan mereka.

Tak lama berjalan, kami sudah sampai di gedung tujuan kami. Sangat mengejutkan juga. Gedung tua ini benar-benar sudah tidak layak dipakai. Herannya kenapa para perompak itu masih saja ingin bersembunyi disini? Apa mereka tidak berfikir kalau ini akan memudahkan kita untuk menangkap mereka? Mungkin karena mereka lelah.

"Hei Megpoid-san. Apa kamu bisa membuat bom angin?" Sebelum berjalan lebih dalam, Hatsune-san terlihat sudah memikirkan rencana untuk menangkap para perompak itu.

"Bisa saja. Tapi ledakannya tidak terlalu besar."

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu sudah cukup membantu."

Kami berjalan dengan langkah yang sangat sulit didengar karena aku menutup suara langkahnya dengan anginku. Sambil berjalan, Hatsune-san menyuruhku untuk memasang bom angin ke beberapa titik. Kebanyakan itu berada di dekat pilar lantai satu. Sebenarnya aku juga belum paham apa yang direncanakan Hatsune-san. Tapi aku percaya saja karena dia Rank S yang berpengalaman.

Tanpa sadar, kami sudah berada di lantai paling atas. Kami tahu kalau pencuri itu sedang bersenang-senang di dalam ruangan. Tapi entah mengapa aku merasa ada yang aneh di sini sejak awal. Kenapa para pencuri itu tidak melakukan penjagaan di gedung ini? Sudahlah. Kebanyakan berpikir akan membuatku gila.

BRAAKKK

"Jangan bergerak. Kami dari NOIR. Sebaiknya kalian menyerahkan diri kalian baik-baik kalau tidak ingin terluka," seruku setelah mendobrak pintu.

"Hei bocah nyasar, kalau main petak umpet jangan disini. Mengganggu saja," kata salah satu pencuri yang sedang duduk di pojok ruangan.

"Bukan petak umpet, tapi polisi-polisian."

"Berikan meraka uang receh saja. Mungkin mereka lapar."

"Bocah jaman sekarang memang tidak punya sopan santun."

Bocah nyasar? Main petak umpet? Polisi-polisian? Uang receh? Tidak punya sopan santun? Benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan.

"Akan aku tunjukan. Arti perkataan kalian semua." Emosiku mulai meledak karena perkataan mereka yang sangat menusuk harga diriku. Akan aku gunakan pedang anginku untuk menebas isi perut mereka semua.

"Tunggu Megpoid-san. Jangan bersenang-senang sendirian." Hatsune-san mencegahku. Kelihatannya dia sudah tahu kalau akan terjadi yang seperti ini, "Biarkan aku yang mengurus mereka."

"Hei bocah. Pergilah dari sini kalau ingin masih hidup." Pencuri itu memang sangat menjengkelkan. Seolah-olah tidak pernah melihat tanah dari ketinggian puluhan ribu meter dari permukaan laut.

"Bocah katamu? Akan kutunjukan siapa bocah disini paman," Kata Hatsune-san dengan tampang sangat licik. "Megpoid-san, ledakan satu didekat pintu utama," Bisiknya kepadaku.

"Uhm... Baiklah."

Booommm

"WOOAAA.. getaran apa yang baru saja terjadi?" Kelihatannya mereka menjadi gelisah setelah mendengar ledakanku barusan.

Aku tidak mengira ledakanku bisa sebesar itu. Apa ada sesuatu yang membuat ledakan itu semakin besar?

"Hei paman, sebaiknya kalian serahkan batu itu kalau nyawa kalian tidak ingin aku cabut." Hatsune-san terdengar sangat mengerikan. Aku pernah tahu siapa yang selalu mengeluarkan muka menakutkan itu, tapi dimana ya? Lupakan saja. Aku juga tidak ingin mengingatnya.

"Bocah tidak tahu sopan santun. Aku akan menghajarmu kalau kamu macam-macam." Mereka mulai menganggap kami bukan bocah biasa. Wajah mereka semua terlihat marah.

"Megpoid-san, ledakan semua kecuali yang aku katakan tadi," bisik Hatsune-san tanpa melirikan pandangannya kearahku.

"Baiklah."

BOOOOOOMMMM

Getaran mulai sangat terasa disini. Ledakannya juga terlihat sangat besar. Para om-om itu terlihat sangat ketakutan kalau gedung ini hancur. Jujur saja, aku juga takut. Tapi Hatsune-san terlihat tenang dengan wajah sinisnya.

"Sepertinya gedung ini mau hancur. Masih ada satu titik lagi yang belum di ledakan." Muka Hatsune-san mulai bertambah menyeramkan. Aku sendiri sangat ketakutan saat melihat wajahnya saat ini.

"Kamu juga akan mati kalau meledakan tempat ini bocah." Salah satu paman itu berkeringat deras. Dari cara bicaranya, dia benar-benar ketakutan.

"Kami punya teman yang bisa melakukan teleportasi. Itu tidak akan masalah untuk kami," balas Hatsune-san dengan senyuman iblis.

E-Eh? Dia bermaksud memanggil Len? Tapi bukankah Len butuh sepuluh detik untuk bisa melakukan teleportasi? Apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan?

.

.

.

Hening sejenak. Paman-paman itu tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Mungkin sedikit tekanan akan membuat mereka mati sejenak.

"Apa paman tahu? Gedung ini dulunya akan dirobohkan dengan bom. Tapi karena sesuatu hal, gedung ini tidak jadi diledakan meski bomnya sudah terpasang. Titik pusat bom itu sudah kami pasang dengan bom lain. Paman tahukan apa yang terjadi kalau kami meledakannya." Lagi-lagi senyumnya membuatku merinding.

Aku tidak tahu kalau titik terakhir itu ada bomnya. Aku juga tidak tahu kalau gedung ini ada bomnya.

"T-Tidak mungkin... kalian pasti bohong."

"Terserah kalian. Megpoid-san, hitung mundur dari lima," kata Hatsune-san sengaja agar paman itu mendengarnya.

"Baiklah... lima,"

"T-Tunggu bocah..,"

"Empat...,"

"H-Hentikan bocah. Aku belum memberi makan anjingku."

Tidak ada hubungannya.

"Tiga..,"

"B-B-Bocah, akan kuberikan permen satu toples."

Dasar paman idiot.

"DUUAA...,"

"B-B-Bocah.. Akan ku belikan odong-odong untukmu,"

Mati saja kau paman gak peka.

"SAAAATUUUU...,"

"ARRGHHHH..,"

"BOOOMM!"

"AAAAARRRRRGGGHHH!"

Sebelum aku bilang nol, Hatsune-san meneriakkan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan untuk paman itu. Aku juga kaget. Tapi hasilnya paman itu pingsan setelah mendengar suara yang menggelegar dari Hatsune-san. Syukurlah aku kira Hatsune-san benar-benar ingin menghancurkan gedung ini.

"Kerja bagus Megpoid-san. Ayo kita pulang sekarang," kata Hatsune-san setelah mengambil batu Golden Atomic.

"B-B-Baiklah," balasku agak ketakutan setelah melihat wajah Hatsune-san yang kembali cerah.

Tak kusangka Hatsune-san pintar berakting. Mungkin ini akan menjadi pekerjaan mudah kalau aku bersamanya terus.

Tapi ini benar-benar aneh. Kenapa pencurinya itu bermental tempe? Aku pikir pencuri itu kelas atas yang hanya bisa diatasi oleh pasukan elit.

"A-ano, Hatsune-san?"

"Ada apa Megpoid-san?"

"Mungkin ini aneh, tapi bagaimana para pencuri itu menganbil batu Golden Atomic kalau mereka di gertak saja sudah pingsan?" Tanyaku kepada Hatsune-san berharap bisa menjelaskan tanda tanya besar di kepalaku.

Hatsune-san berhenti lalu diam sejenak. Hening. Apa Hatsune-san tidak memikirkan hal itu sejak tadi? Aku ragu dengan itu.

"Itu karena..."

Raut muka Hatsune-san berubah. Kali ini lebih menyeramkan dari tadi. Perasaanku mulai tidak enak.

BUUKK

"Ugh.."

Tiba-tiba saja Hatsune-san memukul perutku sangat keras. Mataku mulai terpejam. Rasanya aku mau pingsan.

"Karena... akulah pencurinya," kata Hatsune-san sebelum aku pingsan.

.

\- Bersambung -

* * *

.

 **Maaf Chap 1 formatnya tidak lengkap. Silahkan kritik dan sarannya.**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Strongest Esper

**The City of Destruction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Action, Sci-Fi, Comedy, Supernatural, Superpower.**

 **Disclaimer : VOCALOID/UTAULOID/FANLOID's Production that's involved in this FanFic.**

 **Chapter 3 : The Enemy Is the Strongest Esper.**

* * *

"Mnmm.."

Dimana aku? Gelap sekali. Yang ada hanya cahaya yang menyinari diriku yang duduk di kursi. Apa aku sudah mati?

Seingatku tadi, aku melaksanakan misi mencari Golden Atomic. Lalu kenapa aku ada disini? Apa aku tertidur sewaktu menjalankan misi? Bukankah waktu itu aku berhasil mendapatkannya dengan seseorang? Tapi siapa?

"Ternyata kamu sudah sadar, Megpoid-san."

Suara itu? Sangat aku kenali. Sama seperti yang aku dengar sebelum tertidur. Suara itu juga sering muncul sewaktu aku mencari Golden Atomic.

"S-Siapa kau?"

"Bukankah seharusnya kamu sudah tahu kalau ini aku."

Suara itu semakin mendekat diikuti dengan suara langkahnya. Aku tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Siapa dia? Aku tidak tahu kalau aku pernah mengenali dia. Kenapa ingatanku sangat kaku?

"Melupakan seseorang itu sangat jahat. Kau tahu itukan, Megpoid-san?"

Muncullah laki-laki biru toska di hadapan ku. Ingatanku mulai kembali. Aku ingat kalau dia adalah orang yang membuatku pingsan sekaligus orang yang menemaniku untuk mengambil Golden Atomic.

"Hatsune... Mikuo...-san?" Gumamku seolah-olah tidak percaya kalau rekan kerjaku adalah orang di balik kejahatan Golden Atomic.

"Tidak hanya aku. Masih ada sembilan orang lain juga disini." Hatsune-san menengok kebelakang. Lalu banyak suara langkah yang datang kearahku.

Ada sembilan lagi? Berarti ada sepuluh pelaku. Aku merasakan sesuatu tentang sepuluh itu. Apa itu sebenarnya? Lagi-lagi ingatanku tidak bisa bergerak. Sebenarnya siapa.

"Hei Mikuo, kamu terlalu terburu-buru," kata orang pertama yang muncul.

"Itu benar. Seharusnya kamu tidak terburu-buru," Kata orang kedua.

"Sudahlah. Itukan sifatnya," Ketiga sampai...

"Aku kira akan lebih menyenangkan."

"Lagipula kenapa dia membawa gadis itu?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak paham rencananya."

"Walau bukan ketua, tapi dia sudah mendapatkannya dengan mudah."

"Tapi kalau ketua sampai tahu, bisa bahaya."

"Aku dengar itu." ... kesembilan.

Wajah mereka tidak begitu asing di mataku. Aku pernah melihat mereka. Tapi dimana? Ingatanku belum sepenuhnya kembali.

"Kelihatannya kamu tidak tahu siapa kami. Terlihat dari wajahmu yang bengong dari tadi." Hatsune-san berjalan ke belakang kursi yang aku duduki.

Bagaimana dia tahu? Aku tidak mengatakan hal itu sebelumnya. Sebenarnya apa yang baru saja terjadi? Kenapa otakku tidak bekerja dengan baik?

SIAL

Pikiranku kosong. Aku tidak bisa berpikir apapun. Penglihatanku juga mulai pudar. Tidak ada lagi. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku pikirkan.

"Oi oi, kelihatannya dia setengah pingsan," kata orang keempat.

"Apa karena aku berlebihan?" kata orang keenam tepat di hadapan ku.

"Tentu saja. Mind Down-mu itu tidak kamu kontrol," kata orang kedua mendekatiku lalu menyentuh dahiku.

BOOOOMMM

Ledakan? Kenapa ada ledakan? Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi. Mataku mulai menutup. Tubuhku juga mulai lemas. Rasanya aku akan pingsan lagi. Pingsan... lagi.

"GUMI-CHAN, KAMI DATANG MENOLONGMU."

"Gumi-chan!"

"Gumi-chan."

.

.

.

.

.

"Uhgmmn..."

"Sepertinya Gumi sudah sadar."

"Ugh.. Dimana aku?" Gumamku sambil mencoba membuka kelopak mataku perlahan-lahan.

Saat penglihatanku sudah sepenuhnya kembali, hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah bibir seseorang yang sepertinya ingin menciumku.

"KYAAA! DASAR MESUM!" Teriakku langsung memukul wajah orang itu sampai dia terpental keluar ruangan.

"Lumayan kuat juga pukulanmu," kata seorang gadis yang sepertinya itu adalah Meiko-senpai.

"Meiko-senpai? Ini dimana?"

"Di kantor. Syukurlah keadaanmu sudah membaik."

Setelah aku sadar sepenuhnya, Meiko-senpai mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi saat aku diculik oleh orang yang tidak aku ketahui. Yah, walau aku tahu satu orang saja.

Diawali dengan bagaimana Meiko-senpai dan Len mengetahui kalau aku diculik. Saat mereka berdua sedang menyelidiki bank tempat dimana Golden Atomic itu disimpan. Di sana, Len menemukan sehelai rambut biru toska yang sekiranya mirip dengan Hatsune-san. Setelah diperiksa, ternyata memang benar. Len dan Meiko-senpai sangat panik dan berusaha mencariku secepat mungkin. Hasilnya, ya seperti ini. Mereka berhasil menemukanku sebelum aku pingsan sepenuhnya.

"Lalu Meiko-senpai tahu siapa pelakunya selain Hatsune-san?" Tanyaku setelah meminum teh hangat yang di berikan oleh Meiko-senpai tadi.

"Mereka adalah... seluruh Esper Rank S." Seketika Meiko-senpai menundukkan kepalanya karena perkataannya yang sungguh mengejutkan suasana.

Ternyata benar kalau yang aku lihat tidaklah orang asing yang tidak aku kenal. Tapi itu sangat melebihi yang aku pikirkan. Bagaimana tidak, musuh kami adalah seluruh esper Rank S. Meski aku mengetahui kekuatannya, tapi tetap tidak merubah suasana ketika mereka bersatu.

Peringkat ke 10, Ghost Eye yaitu Hatsune Mikuo-san. Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, kekuatannya adalah untuk mengamati sampai puluhan kilometer. Bahkan penghalang tebal anti-esper pun tetap tidak berguna baginya.

Peringkat 9, Dimension Breaker. Seperti namanya, kekuatannya adalah merusak dimensi atau mengubah dimensi. Misalnya ketika bertarung di lapangan, dia bisa merubahnya menjadi di langit.

Peringkat 8, Perfect Elemental. Kekuatannya sederhana, bisa menciptakan lima elemen yaitu air, tanah, api, udara dan cahaya. Meski sederhana, dia bisa membuat kombinasi antar elemen yang mampu menghancurkan gedung pencakar langit dengan satu serangan saja.

Peringkat 7, Mind Down. Itu adalah kekuatan yang digunakan untuk mengacaukan pikiran seseorang. Kelemahannya adalah kekuatan itu hanya dapat dipakai ketika menyentuh seseorang saja. Tapi buruknya, kekuatan itu bisa berakibat fatal kalau tidak dihindari.

Peringkat 6, Aqua Blow. Namanya saja terdengar sangat menakutkan. Yang menakutkan bukanlah Aqua atau air, tetapi Blow-nya. Yang dimaksudkan adalah ledakan dari dalam. Walau hanya satu elemen, tetap saja paling berbahaya dari beberapa esper lain. Bukan hanya air yang dikendalkan, bahkan darah manusia pun juga bisa digunakan. Maka dari itu kata Blow dibuat karena dia bisa meledakan seseorang dari darah orang itu sendiri. Tapi dia hanya bisa melakukannya untuk orang yang diam.

Peringkat 5, Silence Cut. Dia adalah seorang ahli pedang yang sangat dihindari oleh para samurai lain. Bagaimana tidak, dia mampu memotong apapun tanpa menggerakan seluruh badannya. Menurut penelitian, penyebabnya masih belum diketahui karena kecepatan reaksinya sangat luar biasa cepat. Mungkin hampir menyerupai kecepatan suara.

Peringkat 4, Power Block. Kemampuannya berupa mampu menahan, membelokkan dan menetralkan serangan esper. Berbahayanya, dia mampu membalikkan serangan musuh. Seingatku, dia mempunyai pertahan yang sangat kuat. Bahkan dia pernah memenangkan kejuaraan bela diri tingkat internasional.

Peringkat 3, Telekinesis. Kuharap kalian sudah tahu apa itu. Namanya sudah banyak keluar di kalangan masyarakat umum. Meski terdengar biasa-biasa, tetap saja berbahaya kalau dia bisa menyerang musuh hanya dengan pikirannya saja.

Peringkat 2, Jump-to-Jump. Namanya tidak terlalu menakutkan, tapi itu tetap berbahaya kalau sudah tahu artinya. Singkatnya dia adalah pengendali waktu. Namun dia hanya bisa bertahan selama lima detik saja di dalam kekuatannya. Meski lima detik, tetap saja berbahaya karena dia bisa membaca serangan yang akan datang dan bisa menghindar dengan cepat.

Dan terakhir peringkat 1, Line Darkness. Kemampuannya adalah menciptakan benda apapun tanpa bahannya. Awalnya dia membutuhkan gerakan tangan untuk menciptakannya, tetapi sekarang dia bisa menciptakannya tanpa gerakan tangan sedikitpun. Tapi terkadang dia menggunakan tangannya untuk menciptakan sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya dari ratusan granat yang siap meledak.

Menakutkan bukan? Aku sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau Golden Atomic yang katanya bisa memperkuat kemampuan esper digunakan oleh Line Darkness atau lainnya.

"T-Tapi Meiko-senpai, bagaimana kalian bisa selamat dari mereka?" Tanyaku pada Meiko-senpai yang sempat menundukkan kepalanya dengan mimik wajah ketakutan.

"Kami diberi waktu 7 detik untuk menyelamatkanmu. Dan itu adalah waktu yang pas untuk Len," jawabnya tanpa mengangkat kepalanya sedikitpun.

"7 detik? Bukankah Len perlu waktu 10 detik untuk melakukan teleportasi?"

"Len baru saja meningkatkan kemampuannya kemarin. Dan sekarang dia bisa menggunakan teleportasi dalam waktu 5 detik saja."

Tidak mungkin. Len sekarang sudah lebih unggul dariku? Bahkan dia sudah melebihiku lagi. Sekarang aku tertinggal jauh dari Len maupun Meiko-senpai. Kalau begini aku harus segera meningkatkan kekuatanku sebelum mereka menjadi Rank S.

"Cih!"

Meiko-senpai sangat kesal. Sepertinya itu karena adiknya adalah salah satu esper Rank S yang ikut menjadi musuhnya. Kalau tidak salah dia adalah Dimension Breaker. Nama adiknya adalah Utatane Piko. Laki-laki berambut silver dengan wajah hampir mirip seperti Len. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak menyangka kalau dia adalah salah satu dari mereka.

Bzztt Bzztt

Huh? Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Ini bukan aliran listrik. Sebaiknya aku memeriksa sebentar.

.

.

Bzztt

.

.

Bzztt

.

.

BBZZZZZZZZZTTTT

INI! ARUS LISTRIK UNTUK LEDAKAN NUKLIR!

"MEIKO-SENPAI! MENUNDUK!" Teriakku langsung mendorong Meiko-senpai untuk menunduknya.

BOOOOOOOOOMMMMM

\- Bersambung -

* * *

.

 **Silahkan kritik dan sarannya biar lebih semangat lagi ^^v**


	4. Chapter 4 : Time To Save The World

**_^_^_^_^_^_^_The City of Destruction_^_^_^_^_^_^_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Action, Sci-Fi, Comedy, Supernatural, Superpower.**

 **Disclaimer : VOCALOID/UTAULOID/FANLOID's Production that's involved in this FanFic.**

 **Chapter 4 : Time To Save The World.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

KREK KREK.

.

BRUK BRUK BRUK

"Argh. Ledakan yang luar biasa," gumamku setelah keluar dari runtuhan bangunan.

Kejadian yang kutakuti ternyata datang secepat ini. Kalau perkiraanku benar, ini ledakan dari Line Darkness yang menggunakan Golden Atomic. Kelihatannya aku beruntung masih selamat dari ledakan itu.

T-Tunggu, aku juga harus mencari yang lain.

WUUZZZ

"Sial. Baru sadar sudah dihadapi oleh ledakan nuklir," kesal Len yang muncul baru saja dibelakangku.

"Syukurlah kamu selamat Len. Ayo kita cari Meiko-senpai." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Len, aku sudah memulai pencarian menggunakan sensor anginku.

.

.

Suara ini...

.

.

Gawat.

"LEN MENUNDUK," teriakku ke Len tiba-tiba. Akibatnya Len tidak memperhatikanku.

BOOOOOMMM

"Whoa.. Apa ya- ARGH." Len kebingungan karena suara ledakan di sekitar reruntuhan lalu seketika saja beberapa reruntuhan itu mengenai Len sampai terpental lumayan jauh.

"Sialan. Reruntuhan ini mengotori bajuku. Padahal baru aku bersihkan tadi pagi," kesal seseorang dari pusat ledakan tadi.

Suara itu..

"M-Meiko-senpai, kamu selamat?"

"Tentu saja aku selamat. Ledakan tadi tidak apa-apanya dibandingkan wine yang aku minum setiap hari."

Sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya. Tapi sudahlah. Yang terpenting mereka bertiga selamat.

Dari yang kulihat saat ini, berbagai gedung berubah menjadi bongkahan perusak pemandangan kota. Bagaimanapun itu, kekuatan esper peringkat satu itu sangat membahayakan. Dari sini pun aku tidak merasakan tanda-tanda darinya. Yang kurasakan hanya penduduk sekitar dengan luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Tapi tidak hanya penduduk, para polisi juga terkena dampaknya.

Kalau begitu yang harus kami lakukan adalah..

"Ayo kita tangkap para teroris itu," seru Meiko-senpai dengan kepalan yang sangat kuat.

"T-T-Tunggu, melawan para Rank S itu?" Tanyaku sangat tidak percaya kalau akan keluar perkataan itu dari Meiko-senpai.

"Tentu saja. Kita rebut kembali Golden Atomic itu menangkap teroris itu."

Bukannya yang benar itu menangkap dulu lalu mendapatkan Golden Atomic-nya? Tunggu, bukan itu masalahnya. Tapi yang sebenarnya bermasalah adalah kenapa Meiko-senpai mau berurusan dengan monster itu? Aku tahu kalau NOIR itu ada untuk mengadili esper yang bertindak liar. Tapi bukankah warga sekitar itu lebih penting? Aku yakin Len pasti-

"Ayo langsung saja. Aku bosan jadi penonton saja," seru Len terlihat sangat bersemangat dengan rencana Meiko-senpai.

EH!? Len juga ikut-ikutan? Bagaimana bisa, Len yang biasanya tidak mau melibatkan dirinya ke kumpulan malaikat maut menjadi seberani tikus menyeberangi kucing? Kini aku yakin kalau Meiko-senpai sedang mabuk berat dan Len sedang kehilangan akal sehatnya karena terbentur oleh reruntuhan tadi.

"T-T-Teman-teman. A-Ayo kita mencari korban yang selamat dulu," kataku pelan dan lemah lembut dengan maksud agar mereka paham dengan apa yang aku katakan.

.

.

.

Tidak ada respon? Apa mereka tidak mendengarkanku? Akan aku ulangi lagi.

"Ayo semuanya, kita ca-"

"Yosh. Sekarang kita menuju ke markas mereka. Len persiapkan teleportasinya," tiba-tiba saja semangat api berkobar di dalam diri Meiko-senpai dan seolah-olah ia tidak memperhatikan apa yang aku katakan barusan.

"Baiklah," balas Len langsung menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

Aku... tidak di perhatikan... lagi?

"Aha-Ahaha, Kalau begitu, aku pergi menyelamatkan—," sebelum aku meninggalkan mereka, Meiko-senpai menahanku pergi dengan tangan supernya.

"Gumi, kamu ikut bersama kami," Meiko-senpai menarikku secara paksa meski aku sendiri tidak ingin ikut.

"WAAAHHH HENTIKAN. AKU MASIH TIDAK MAU MATI!" Teriakku dengan ayunan tangan dan kaki ke segala arah.

.

.

.

.

.

BOOOOMMM

"Tak kusangka dia lebih kuat dari sebelumnya," kata Meiko-senpai sembari melawan musuhnya.

Sudah tiga puluh menit sejak kami berangkat ke markas musuh. Sudah kuduga kalau kami pasti akan melawan para Rank S itu. Dan tidak disangka lagi, musuh pertama kami adalah adik dari Meiko-senpai, yaitu Esper Rank S ke sembilan, Utatane Piko.

Sejak tadi, yang ia lakukan adalah merubah suasana pertarungan dengan leluasa. Dari iklim kutub utara menjadi ke gurun sahara. Terkadang juga suasana tengah hutan menjadi tengah perang dunia ke dua. Pernah juga merubah ke tempat para remaja berpacaran. Dan itu sangat cocok untuk membuat Meiko-senpai tidak bisa fokus karena ya begitulah.

"Kalian lumayan juga. Tak kusangka aku bisa merasakan kesulitan," kata lelaki berambut silver dengan senyum sinisnya.

Sial. Sejak tadi kami tidak bisa melukainya sedikitpun. Bagaimana mau melukanya kalau tiap kali menyerang, dia selalu saja merubah alur tempat yang sangat tidak ingin kami lihat. Seperti di dalam perut gunung berapi atau di tengah samudra. Sebagian besar kekuatan Meiko-senpai tidak berguna di sana. Kalaupun aku menggunakan kekuatanku, hasilnya tidak seberapa juga. Tapi terkadang juga serangan pedang anginku bisa terasa. Ya.. walau bajunya saja.

"Baiklah. Kita gunakan rencana B," seru Meiko-senpai berlari ke arahku.

"B-Baiklah," balasku agak gugup.

Rencana B yang dimaksudkan Meiko-senpai adalah serangan kombinasi. Serangan anginku dan efek ledakan Meiko-senpai akan menjadi satu. Jadi Meiko-senpai tidak perlu menyentuh musuh dulu agar bisa meledakannya.

"Rasakan ini Piko-san, Invisible Bomb," seruku dengan tebasan tangan diikuti dengan angin kencang yang keluar setelahnya.

Angin tebasanku bergerak sangat cepat ke arah Piko. Sesampainya di sana, ledakan besar pun terjadi diikuti dengan hembusan angin yang kencang. Asap hitam pun mengitarinya. Pandanganku terhalang olehnya. Harapan berhasil tidaknya serangan tadi terus saja mengitari kepala kami.

"Apa berhasil?" Gumamku dengan posisi bersiap menyerang lagi.

"Serangan yang bagus. Tapi sayang sekali itu tidak berhasil." Seketika setelah asap ledakan itu menghilang, sebuah bungker ukuran sedang terlihat jelas melindungi Piko.

Sial. Ternyata dia punya tameng cadangan yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Pantas saja dia tidak terlalu serius ketika kami menyerang terus. Kalau dia baru serius saat ini, kemungkinan pertahanan yang ia gunakan sekuat tembok cina. Tapi hal itu tidak mungkin karena dataran di sana tidak bisa diprediksi.

"Gunakan serangan beruntun," seru Meiko-senpai langsung bergerak maju.

Kelihatannya serangan kolaborasi ini tidak merubah suasana. Tetap tidak bisa menyentuh sehelaipun rambutnya. Aba-aba Meiko-senpai barusan adalah untuk menyerang secara acak. Tujuannya ya untuk mencari kelemahannya saja. Meski tidak aku jelaskan, pasti akan paham semua.

Aku sadar kalau serangan acak ini sama sekali tidak bisa menggores kulit Piko sedikitpun. Tapi tetap saja Meiko-senpai ingin menggunakannya untuk mencari kelemahannya. Berkali-kali kami menyerang, berkali-kali juga Piko menggunakan trik mengganti latar pertarungan untuk menghindari serangan itu.

Jarang sekali Piko menyerang kami karena di samping fisiknya yang lemah, dimensi untuk unsur menyerang juga sedikit. Rata-rata ia menyerang alam seperti tiba-tiba Meiko-senpai menabrak tembok, Len tercemplung ke dalam pasir hisap, atau mungkin aku terikat oleh tumbuhan parasit.

Seketika aku mengetahui sesuatu yang menjanggal. Kenapa Piko memakai bungker hanya sewaktu kami menggunakan serangan kolaborasi? Dari semua serangan tak berguna mungkin, tidak ada tanda-tanda bungker yang mau keluar. Kalau itu karena serangan kami tidak mematikan mungkin tidak begitu benar.

Contohnya serangan pedang anginku itu bisa memotong tangannya dengan mudah. Tapi Piko justru menghalau daripada menggunakan bungker. Sebaiknya aku coba dulu daripada dipikirkan terus.

"Meiko-senpai, pinjamkan kekuatanmu!" Seruku dengan larian kecil menuju ke belakangnya Piko.

Tanpa mengatakan sesuatu, Meiko-senpai sudah siap untuk menyalurkan kekuatannya. Kekuatan yang disalurkan Meiko-senpai sebenarnya bisa bertahan selama satu menit. Tapi kalau di sini, satu menit itu sangat cepat. Bahkan aku sendiri lupa kalau sudah bertarung sampai satu jam lebih.

WAH, aku lupa. Seharusnya aku membicarakan seranganku, bukan curhat masalah waktu. Argh, lupakan saja. Aku akan kembali ke duniaku lagi.

"Rasakan, _Invisible Bomb!_ "

BOOOOMMMM

"Sepertinya kalian tidak belajar banyak ya," kata Piko di dalam bungker.

Sudah kuduga. Ternyata bungker itu digunakan hanya untuk menahan serangan berskala besar dengan area yang luas saja. Kalau begitu, cara menangnya adalah menghilangkan bungker itu. Dan aku tahu siapa orang yang akan melakukan itu.

"Len, aku punya rencana!" Teriakku memanggil Len yang sedari tadi cuma lari tidak jelas mengelilingi Piko.

Sesampainya Len di sini, aku langsung memberikan penjelasan mengenai rencanaku sendiri. Tentu saja tidak akan aku jelaskan kepada kalian karena akan merusak kejutan.

"Kita mulai. Invisible Bomb!"

BOOOOOMMM

"Sudah kukatakan. Percuma saja," kata Piko di dalam asap tebal bekas ledakan.

Hee~~ Benarkah?

"Jangan senang dulu," seru Len datang dari asap tebal tepat di depan Piko.

Benar sekali. Rencanaku ini adalah pelenyapan bungker Piko. Satu-satunya yang mudah dilakukan untuk melenyapkan pelindung baja itu adalah memindahkannya ke tempat lain menggunakan kekuatan Len.

BUUZZZZ

Setelah bungker itu hilang, maka langkah selanjutnya adalah...

"Rasakan ledakanku, Piko!" Teriak Meiko-senpai tepat dari belakang Piko.

Karena suara Meiko-senpai yang terlalu keras, Piko berhasil menghindarinya dengan melompat ke atas keluar dari asap tebal itu. Namun itu sia-sia saja karena aku sudah menembakan peluru ledakanku ke arahnya tadi.

"Bye-Bye, Piko-kun," ucapku sambil melambaikan tangan kananku ditambah dengan senyuman manisku.

BOOOOOMMM

Ledakan terjadi lumayan dasyat. Piko keluar dari ledakan itu dengan kondisi tubuhnya hangus. Keadaannya juga menandakan dirinya pingsan. Dengan ini kami bisa melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Golden Atomic.

"Baiklah semuanya, sekarang kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan," seru Meiko-senpai dengan bahagianya berjalan ke lorong gelap di depanku.

Memang begitu seharusnya. Lebih baik kami bergegas sebelum-

BOOOOOOOOMMMMM

"Argh. Apa yang-,"

Tidak mungkin. Meiko-senpai terkena ledakan? Tapi dari siapa?

"Hehehe~~ Akhirnya aku dapat giliran bertarung," kata gadis muncul dari belakang ledakan dengan api, air, tanah, angin dan cahaya yang mengelilingi badannya.

"S Rank 8... _Perfect Elemental_."

.

\- Bersambung -

* * *

 **.**

 **Tapi kuharap kalian suka ^^**

 **Silahkan Kritik, Komentar dan Sarannya ^^v**


	5. Chapter 5 : Ambush

**~~~ City of Destruction ~~~  
**

.

.

.

.

 **Genre : Action, Sci-Fi, Comedy, Supernatural, Superpower.**

 **Disclaimer : VOCALOID/UTAULOID/FANLOID's Production that's involved in this FanFic.**

 **Chapter 5 : Ambush.**

.

* * *

"S Rank 8... Perfect Elemental,"

Secepat inikah kami harus bertemu dengan musuh selanjutnya? Aku pikir bisa istirahat sejenak. Ditambah lagi, Meiko-senpai sudah K.O dan Len masih belum kembali setelah ikut memindahkan bungker tadi. Dapat diartikan, hanya ada aku di sini.

"Perkenalkan, Esper peringkat 8, Perfect Elemental. Namaku Galaco," ucap gadis bersurai vanilla dan coklat dan beberapa helai rambut berwarna merah, biru dan kuning.

Galaco, gadis terkuat i SMA Akijyu. Sebagaian besar, aku sudah tahu teknik dasarnya. Itu dikarenakan hampir setiap hari aku bertemu dengannya di sekolahan lalu tidak jarang kami berdua berlatih elemen angin. Tapi kali ini sudah berbeda dengan sekolah biasa. Alasan utama yaitu karena dia jarang mengeluarkan kelima elemen nya secara langsung di sekolah ataupun di sekitarnya.

Elemen anginku akan mudah ditangkis dengan elemen tanahnya. Jadi aku akan kalah kalau harus melawannya tanpa strategi apapun. Ya memang begitu seharusnya karena hanya orang bodoh saja yang mau bertarung tanpa strategi. Peluangku untuk menang hanya setelah elemen tanahnya keluar. Berarti aku perlu mengeluarkan serangan dua kali berturut-turut.

"Bersiaplah, Megpoid Gumi!" teriaknya langsung mengeluarkan kelima elemen-nya bersamaan.

Sial. Tidak kusangka dia akan menyerang menggunakan kelima elemennya langung. Serangan kelima elemen itu saja sangat rumit untuk ditebak. Semua serangannya benar-benar acak. Terkadang dari segala arah, terkadang fokus ke satu arah.

Menghindar dan menghindar. Hanya itulah yang bisa kulakukan sekarang. Menahan serangan menggunakan angin itu pasti hanya sia-sia saja. Kekuatannya hampir lima kali lipat dari seranganku. Jadi itu akan membuatku babak belur meski tingkat kerusakan serangannya sudah berkurang.

Yang membuat serangannya saat kuat adalah bagaimana dia mengkolaborasikan kelima elemennya. Terkadang juga, bisa kelima-limanya itu juga satu arti untuk bagaimana caraku menyerangnya. Setiap serangan, Galaco menggunakan tanah untuk menahan dan angin untuk menetralkan seranganku.

Jujur saja, hampir semua rencanaku telah digagalkan oleh kedua teknik itu. Sebagai Rank D, menyerang dua kali berturut-turut itu sudah menyusahkan. Apalagi kalau harus menyerang tiga kali sekaligus. Kalau memaksakan diri, pasti pada akhirnya tubuhku akan lemas selemas debu.

"Ada apa? Kelihatannya kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku jika sendirian," kata Galaco sembari menyerangku dengan berbagai campuran elemen-nya.

Ngomong sih mudah, susahnya itu bagaimana aku bisa menggores senyum menjengkelkanmu itu. Terlebih lagi, mana mungkin aku bisa menang melawan Rank S sementara aku masih Rank D. Ini pasti bagian tersulitku setelah lamanya mengatasi penjahat esper.

Sebenarnya aku masih punya teknik andalanku. Tapi kalau aku gunakan teknik yang selama ini aku simpan dan rahasiakan sampai sekarang, bisa-bisa aku tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhku. Tapi kalau begini terus, aku akan berakhir sama seperti aku menggunakannya.

"Kalau begitu, hindari ini!" Akupun meledakan bom angin yang selama ini aku pasang di bagian tertentu.

Hasil ledakan itu tak seberapa. Tapi angin karena bom itu membuatnya tidak bisa melihatku secara fokus. Dengan ini, kesempatan menyerangku terbuka lebar.

"Checkmate, Galaco!" Seruku menyerang menggunakan pedang angin super tajam.

"He~~ Benarkah?" Balas Galaco dengan senyum sinisnya.

Saat aku akan menusuknya menggunakan pedangku, Galaco menggunakan lava untuk pertahanannya lalu menggunakan angin dan air untuk mendorongku.

Dorongannya terkesan sangat kuat sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa melakukan landing dengan baik. Pakaianku juga basah kuyup karena airnya. Kalau begini gerakanku akan melambat karena beban airnya.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu," ucap Galaco menunjuk ke atasku.

"Apa ya—"

SRIING

"Argh!"

Aku lengah. Serangan laser cahaya milik Galaco berhasil menekan kaki kananku. Kalau aku teruskan, kakiku akan lumpuh dalam tiga puluh menit mendatang. Bahkan, aku belum yakin bisa mengalahkan Perfect Elemental itu dalam waktu secepat itu.

Bagaimana ini? Keadaanku sudah sangat terpojok. Kalau aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, hidupku akan berakhir di sini. Satu-satunya jalan hanya mengguanakan teknik berbahayaku. Tapi pada akhirnya aku juga akan mati di sini kalau tidak ada yang menolongku.

"Mati kau, Rank C!" Seru Galaco merentangkan tangannya diikuti dengan gerakan kelima gelombang elemen yang berkumpul menjadi satu tepat di atas kepala Galaco..

Sial. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menggunakan itu. Lebih baik daripada hanya aku yang K.O di sini. Semoga Len datang menyelamatkanku.

"Air Manipulation!" Seruku dengan posisi tangan kiri menutupi hidung dan mulutku dan tangan kanan kuangkat ke atas.

"Hahaha~~ Itu per- UUUUGGHH," belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Galaco sudah dihadapi dengan muntah darah.

Air Manipulatiion, teknik khusus yang digunakan untuk mengendalikan unsur udara. Yang aku kendalikan adalah oksigen di dalam tubuh Galaco. Oksigen di luar tubuhnya aku paksa masuk ke paru-parunya. Di dalam paru-paru, oksigen itu kubuat mengumpul menjadi satu sekaligus menekan paru-paru miliknya. Dan hasilnya, Galaco muntah darah karena tekanan oksigen yang berlebihan.

Teknik ini berdurasi selama tiga menit saja. Sebelum tiga menit pasti akan kulepaskan karena pada umumnya, manusia akan mati kalau tidak bernafas selama tiga menit. Di sini pun aku juga berusaha menahan nafasku agar aku tidak tertular. Walaupun sebenarnya aku hanya memanipulasi oksigen di sekitar Galaco, tapi tetap saja bahaya kalau aku membuka tanganku lantaran oksigen itu mengintari Galaco dan bisa-bisa oksigen di dalam tubuhku tertarik keluar.

"Ughk..."

Gawat. Tubuhku sudah tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi. Kalau aku hentikan, Galaco akan menyerangku habis-habisan. Tapi kalau tidak, aku akan mati duluan. Aku harus kuat menahan dalam beberapa detik lagi.

" _Checkmate_ , Megpoid Gumi-san," ucap seseorang tepat di belakangku lalu ia menyentuh pundak sebelah kananku.

Sejak kapan? Lalu suara itu? Dan juga sentuhan itu? Tidak mungkin. S Ranking 7, Mind Down.

Gawat, pikiranku sudah kacau. Tubuhku juga tidak mau kugerakan karena seranganku barusan. Saraf-saraf ku juga sudah tidak bisa aku kontrol sesemestinya. Kalau begini... kalau begini... aku akan... mati... mati... mati...

BUUKK

"ARGH!"

Seseorang... datang menolongku... bukan. Bukan hanya satu, tapi dua orang. Dua laki-laki...

"Hei Megpoid-san, apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Bodoh. Bawa dia lari dulu. Aku akan membawa yang satunya."

Sepertinya.. aku tidak bisa menahan lagi. Tubuhku selemas agar-agar... Kuharap, tidak ada yang terluka karnaku.

.

.

.

"Uhmn.. huh?"

Eh? Aku sudah ada di tempat yang berbeda? Berarti tadi memang ada orang yang menolongku.

Tunggu, dimana Meiko-senpai dan Len? Yang kuketahui Meiko-senpai dibawa bersamaku. Kalau Len mungkin belum kembali. Tapi seharusnya mereka ada di sekitar sini karena aku pingsan lumayan lama juga.

"Sebaiknya aku bangkit dan mencari me—"

"Ternyata kamu sudah sadar, Gumi," kata seseorang yang terdengar familiar di telingaku.

"M-M-Meiko...-senpai?"

Beberapa langkah kemudian, tampaklah wajah dari nenek sihir bersama dengan kurcaci berambut honey-blonde. Sebenarnya tadi aku ingin menangis tapi setelah melihat wajah kurcaci itu, mood-ku langsung berubah.

"HUWAAAAA! GUMI-CHAN!" Teriak Len berlari ke arahku dengan raut muka sok sedih dan kedua tangan yang kelihatannya ingin memelukku.

Dengan sigap, aku mengumpulkan tenaga di tanganku dan...

"DASAR MESUM!"

...kuhempaskan dalam satu pukulan ke arah Len. Akibatnya, Len terpental lumayan jauh dari titik dimana aku berada.

"Seperti biasa, pukulan yang bagus," ucap Meiko-senpai dengan senyum anehnya.

Sigh. Terima kasih untuk Len karena kekuatan dan emosionalku kembali lagi. Meski sikap Len memang menjengkelkan, tapi dia selalu menghibur seseorang yang tengah mengalami tekanan atau sejenisnya. Ya.. meski dia memang mesum orangnya.

"Oiya Meiko-senpai, siapa yang menyelamatkan kita berdua?" tanyaku kepada Meiko-senpai saat berada di hadapanku.

"Susah dijelaskan sebenarnya. Tapi lebih baik kalau mereka yang menampakan dirinya," balas Meiko-senpai melirik ke lorong yang kelihatannya ada dua orang yang datang ke sini.

Langkah demi langkah terdengar oleh telingaku. Secara tidak sengaja aku menggunakan hembusan angin untuk mengetahui siapa mereka. Tapi salah satu dari mereka tidak bisa kudeteksi karena anginku menolak saat berada di sekitarnya. Yang satunya lagi, aku merasa pernah mengenalnya. Tapi lagi-lagi aku lupa siapa dia.

"Sebelum itu, aku minta maaf dengan kejadian sebelum ini, Megpoid-san," kata salah satu laki-laki yang berjalan ke sini.

Kejadian sebelumnya? Apa yang dia maksudkan? Lalu suara itu? Suara yang benar-benar mengingatkan diriku dengan seseorang yang membuat diriku dalam bahaya. Mungkinkah...

"Maaf Megpoid-san. Aku akan menjelaskannya," kata laki-laki yang sudah memasuki jarak pandangku.

"K-Kau..."

.

.

\- Bersambung -

* * *

.

 **Silahkan Kritik, Saran dan Komentar nya ^^**


	6. Chapter 6 : Revenge With New Ally

**^_^_^_^City of Destruction^_^_^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Action, Sci-Fi, Comedy, Supernatural, Superpower.**

 **Disclaimer : VOCALOID/UTAULOID/FANLOID's Production that's involved in this FanFic.**

 **Chapter 6 : Revenge With New Ally.**

* * *

"Tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu, Megpoid-san."

"SIALAN. MATI KAU!" karena aku tiba-tiba saja langsung emosi, Meiko-senpai menahanku dengan tangannya, "LEPASKAN AKU MEIKO-SENPAI."

"Tenang dulu Gumi, merekalah yang menyelamatkan kita," ucap Meiko-senpai dengan raut muka biasa saja.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau merekalah yang membuat kota ini hancur dalam sekejap?" Berkali-kali aku lontarkan kalimat yang benar-benar didasari ileh emosiku kepada Meiko-senpai. Tidak biasanya Meiko-senpai mempercayai orang yang baru ia kenal setelah perbuatannya yang buruk barusan. Kurasa aku harus membuat Meiko-senpai percaya padak, "Sekarang apa alasa—,"

"Kami dibodohi oleh Line Darkness," ucap lelaki biru toska memotong perkataanku.

Saking terkejutnya, hatiku mulai merasakan ketenangan yang begitu nyaman. Karena tidak ada perlawanan, Meiko-senpai langsung melepaskanku perlahan-lahan. Sejujurnya aku tidak begitu tahu kenapa tiba-tiba aku bisa tenang setenang air. Kalau hatiku percaya dengan perkataan mereka, sebenarnya bukan menjadi hal yang tidak mungkin juga. Tapi pikiranku justru mengatakan kalau mereka tetap saja menjadi musuh abadiku walau ucapan yang dikeluarkan olehnya adalah fakta.

"Kuharap kalian bisa menceritakannya kalau masih ingin bernafas lagi," kataku dengan tatapan sinis.

S Ranking 10 dan 4, Ghost Eye dan Power Block. Mantan partner dan mantan seperjuangku, Hatsune Mikuo dan Megurine Luki. Sama-sama pernah menjadi orang terdekat dan pengkhianat. Soal Hatsune-san tidak perlu aku jelaskan karena kenal tidak begitu lama. Kalau Megurine-san, dialah teman terdekatku yang mau membantu meningkatkan kekuatan esper-ku. Sudah bertahun-tahun aku mengenalnya, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau dia juga punya sisi jahat juga.

Di tengah-tengah mata yang saling menatap satu sama lain, Hatsune-san mulai menceritakan kejadian setelah aku berhasil diselamatkan oleh Meiko-senpai dan Len.

Sesaat setelah itu, Hatsune-san, selaku orang yang membawa dan mencuri Golden Atomic, langsung menyerahkan batu itu ke tangan esper Rank 1, Line Darkness. Setahu mereka berdua, batu itu digunakan untuk memusnahkan kekuatan esper di bumi ini. Maka dari itu Hatsune-san tanpa ragu memberikan Golden Atomic ke Line Darkness.

Tetapi, semuanya seketika berubah ketika batu itu sudah dipegang penuh oleh Line Darkness. Senyum licik langsung muncul di wajah Line Darkness. Tidak hanya dia, tetapi hampir semuanya selain Hatsune-san dan Megurine-san saja. Aura kegelapan dan haus darah serentak mengelilingi kedelapan esper itu. Hanya ada perasaan bingung yang menyelimuti Hatsune-san dan Megurine-san.

Tawa jahat langsung memenuhi ruangan. Sedikit demi sedikit tetesan keringat dingin mulai menampakan di sekitar kedua lelaki itu. Tatapan yang begitu tajam langsung menyambar ke arah sang peringkat satu. Tanpa sadar, orang-orang di sekelilingnya juga mengikuti irama tawa jahat Line Darkness.

Tiba-tiba saja sang peringkat satu mengatakan kalau dirinya akan menghancurkan bumi dengan kekuatan batu hebat itu. Dengan reflek Hatsune-san langsung memotong perkataan Line Darkness dan mencoba membenarkan tujuan yang sebenarnnya ia ketahui. Tapi yang terjadi hanyalah perdebatan tak masuk akal.

Pemberontakan pun terjadi, adu pukul antara espes Rank S terjadi begitu sengit. Hatsune-san dan Megurine-san yang hanya bisa mengandalkan kaki dan tangannya untuk menyerang. Meski hanya serangan biasa, namun pertarungan berlangsung cukup lama dan belum ada di antara mereka mengenai goresan sedikit pun.

Dua lawan depalan. Benar-benar perbandingan yang jauh. Perbandingan itu sama sekali tidak berarti di mata kepala Hatsune-san dan Megurine-san. Tujuan utamanya hanya mengambil kembali batu Golden Atomic dari tangan para iblis. Namun tak lama pertarungan itu berlangsung, Line Darkness merasa kesal dan mengeluarkan kekuatan gabungan dengan Golden Atomic. Hasilnya adalah sebuah ledakan super besar yang sudah merusak kota ini.

"... begitulah ceritanya. Terserah kalian mau percaya atau tidak dengan kami," ucap Hatsune-san selesai menceritakan hal yang mengejutkan kami semua.

Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya. Tujuan mengapa mereka menginginkan batu keramat itu ternyata untuk melenyapkan esper dari dunia ini. Awalnya aku mengira kalau tujuannya adalah menguasai dunia. Tapi entah mengapa awal tujuannya berbeda dengan apa yang selama ini aku pikirkan. Tapi...

"Apa kami bisa mempercayai omongan kalian itu?" ucapku dengan tatapan sinis.

Bagaimanapun ceritanya, yang namanya pengkhianat tetaplah pengkhianat. Mau menjadi baik ataupun tidak tetaplah pengkhianat. Apa menurut mereka mendapatkan kepercayaan yang telah mereka buang itu semudah melipat kertas? Meski kertas itu sudah terlipat, tetap saja masih ada bekas lipatan dan sulit untuk menghilangkannya.

"Aku tidak begitu paham bagaimana bisa terjadi seperti itu," Meiko-senpai entah mengapa melangkahkan dirinya mendekati Hatsune-san dan Megurine-san sambil menggaruk kepalanya, "Tapi aku percaya kalau kalian punya niat baik juga."

"T-T-Tunggu Meiko-senpai, bukankah mereka yang mencuri dan menghancurkan kota?"

"Tadi itu tadi, sekarang itu sekarang. Kamu pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadaku kan, Gumi-chan?" sahut Len di depanku.

Perkataan itu, aku ingat itu. Dulu sewaktu Len belum masuk ke anggota NOIR dia adalah seorang penjahat esper seperti para esper yang aku tangkap. Hampir setiap harinya dia merampok bank dengan mudahnya karena kekuatan teleportasinya.

Tetapi di akhir aksi kejahatannya, Len berhadapan denganku dan Meiko-senpai. Yang membuatnya tertangkap adalah kekuatan anginku yang mempu mendeteksi keberadaan musuh. Meski Len berkali-kali kabur, tapi dia memiliki batas penggunaan teleposrtasi dan itulah yang membuatnya tertangkap.

Di saat aku ingin menangkapnya, tak disangka ada anak terlantar yang mendekatinya. Aku tahu betul kalau anak terlantar itu menyukai dan menyayangi Len. Saat itu Len menyesal dan berharap bisa menebus kesalahannya. Di sanalah aku mengatakannya. Dan di saat itu juga, Len kami ikutkan ke dalam NOIR sampai sekarang.

Tak kusangka Len akan mengatakannya kepadaku. Mungkin aku bukan laki-laki, tapi aku tidak ingin menarik perkataan yang sudah aku keluarkan. Terlebih lagi ada orang yang mengetahuinya lebih dulu. Tidak ada pilihan lain.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mempercayai kalian," kataku terlihat pasrah.

Sigh... tidak kusangka akan bekerja sama dengannya lagi. Kuharap tidak terjadi hal yang mengerikan seperti sebelumnya.

"Kelihatannya kalian sudah menemukan teman baru ya, Ghost Eye dan Power Block."

"Sepertinya ada yang menemukan kita," ucap Hatsune-san tidak begitu khawatir.

Ahaha~~ Sial. Tidak kusangka sudah harus bertemu dengan musuh baru. Tubuhku masih dalam keadaan buruk saat ini. Mengendalikan angin juga akan menyulitkan dan melelahkan. Ditambah lagi, ada dua orang yang datang ke sini. Kelihatannya ini akan menjadi salah satu pengalaman terburukku.

"Kukira kalian sudah mati terkena ledakan dan ketua. Tapi syukurlah, aku ingin meledakkan tubuh kalian dari dalam."

Sedikit demi sedikit langkah mereka mulai terdengar jelas. Tanpa menggunakan anginku, aku sudah tahu kalau mereka lebih berbahaya dari sebelumnya. Sebaiknya aku mempersiap diri karena...

"Bersiaplah untuk bertemu nerakamu, Aqua Blow dan Silence Cut," kata Megurine-san tepat saat melihat wajah mereka berdua.

Esper ranking 6 dan 5, Aqua Blow dan Silence Cut. Mereka berdua sama-sama orang yang tidak kuketahui. Aqua Blow adalah gadis bersurai biru laut dengan iris aqua. Lalu Silence Cut, lelaki ponytail ungu dan iris ungu juga. Keduanya sama-sama tidak aku kenali. Tapi mungkin dari tampilannya saja, mereka terlihat seumuran dengan Meiko-senpai. Dan dari caranya berdiri, sudah jelas mereka akan menyerang kami dalam waktu singkat.

"Sebelum bertarung, akan aku perkenalkan diriku. Namaku Kamui Gakupo,"

"Dan Shion Kaiko, senang bertemu dengan kalian, hehehe~~"

Ternyata benar. Kamui Gakupo, mantan pemenang pertandingan dojo tingkat dunia. Dan Shion Kaiko, pacar dari mantan pacar Meiko-senpai. Saat aku melihat ke arah Meiko-senpai, jelas-jelas dia terlihat marah dan ingin menghabisi Aqua Blow itu. Aku yakin sekali, pertarungan ini akan menghabiskan banyak tenaga dan aku pasti akan pingsan lagi.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja pertarungannya," seru Meiko-senpai mengepalkan tangannya.

.

.

\- Bersambung -

* * *

 **Maaf kalau agak pendek ^^**

 **Ku usahakan update minggu depannya ^^**


	7. Chapter 7 : Death Or Alive Battle

Yo, Kembali lagi...

Maaf minggu kemarin tidak bisa karena ada halangan...

sebaiknya langsung saja.

* * *

 **_^_^_^_^_^_^_The City of Destruction_^_^_^_^_^_^_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Action, Sci-Fi, Comedy, Supernatural, Superpower.**

 **Disclaimer : VOCALOID/UTAULOID/FANLOID's Production that's involved in this FanFic.**

 **Chapter 7 : Death Or Alive Battle.**

* * *

.

Pertarungan dimulai. Berbagai serangan yang dilancarkan tidak bisa dikatakan pemula lagi. Bagaimana tidak, pertarungan hidup atau mati merupakan satu-satunya hal yang harus kami pikirkan. Berusaha lari juga percuma karena musuh atau kami sendiri pasti akan mencegah adanya orang yang melarikan diri. Tanpa dikatakan saja, mereka berdua pasti akan memilih untuk membunuh kami daripada melarikan diri.

Sabitan angin, ledakan bom, peluru air, dan pukulan tangan kosong merupakan gaya pertarungan kami saat ini. Tak sedikitpun dari kami yang mampu mengenai musuh. Meski sudah merancang serangan dengan baik atau jumlah teman lebih tinggi, tetap saja kedudukan kami tidak berubah sejak pertarungan dimulai.

Gakupo, sang Silence Cut, terus saja menghindari serangan yang ada. Megurine-san, aku, dan Len yang bertugas untuk melawannya tidak bisa dikatakan mudah. Meski tangan Gakupo sejak tadi dimasukan ke kantong celananya, gerakan dan reflek tubuhnya begitu luar biasa.

Serangan sabit angin milikku seakan-akan hanya seperti hembusan angin saja. Gerakan teleport Len hanya bagaikan siput mengejar kelinci. Megurine-san yang sejak tadi berada di jarak terdekat tetap saja kesusahan karena kelincahan Gakupo.

Berbeda dengan pertarungan sebelah. Si Aqua Blow harus menggunakan airnya untuk menahan ledakan dari Meiko. Hatsune-san sendiri bergerak dan memberikan perintah kepada Meiko untuk menghindari serangan Kaiko atau menyerang. Sama seperti pertarunganku, tidak ada orang yang terluka atau tergores sama sekali. Tapi kalau dilihat dari banyaknya tenaga yang digunakan, merekalah yang paling banyak menggunakan tenaga daripada kita.

"Sial, ini terlalu sulit," gumam Megurine-san sembari menenangkan nafasnya.

"Hanya itukah kemampuan kalian?" Gakupo terlihat benar-benar meremehkan kami. Tapi memang ada benarnya karena sejak tadi serangan kami tidak ada yang mempan.

Meski sudah berlangsung lama, tetap saja aku tidak mengetahui dimana titik lemahnya. Yang kupikirkan adalah bagaimana dia bisa bergerak dengan bebas tanpa melihat langsung serangan kami. Saat Len mencoba menyerang dari belakang, dia bisa mengetahuinya dan menghindar dengan tenangnya.

Bukan hanya itu, ketika kami menyerang secara bersamaan, Gakupo masih saja bisa menghindar walau celah yang kami buat sangat kecil. Kalau begini terus, kami yang akan menjadi kelelahan dan bertemu ajal lebih dulu.

"Oi, jangan senang dulu kalau kau sendiri belum bisa menyentuh kami," gertak Len.

"Baiklah, akan aku tunjukan siapa pemenangnya,"

Perlahan-lahan Gakupo mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku celananya. Tapi belum sempat menggerakan tangannya selepas mengeluarkannya dari kantong, Len langsung menyerang dari belakang menggunakan teleportasinya. Reaksi Gakupo tidak begitu terkejut, bahkan dia tersenyum sinis tanpa memandangi Len. Yang membuatku sangat terkejut adalah reaksi Gakupo yang santai dengan senyumnya itu. Aku merasakan kalau ada hal buruk yang sudah menantiku.

"Sampai jumpa di neraka," gumam Gakupo perlahan-lahan menggerakan jarinya.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Len terpental dengan sendirinya. Aku, Megurine-san dan Len terlihat sangat bingung bagaimana Len bisa terpental begitu jauh. Gakupo yang sama sekali tidak membuat gerakan saat terjadi ledakan kecil di sampingnya. Yang lebih mengejutkan adalah Len sampai muntah darah setelah mendarat dengan baik.

Tatapan Gakupo masih saja sesinis iblis yang menyiksa manusia di neraka. Aku sendiri hanya bisa menganga dan berkeringan dingin dengan aksinya yang satu ini.

"I-itu, Cut Inside," gumam Megurine-san terlihat ketakutan.

"Apa maksudmu, Megurine-san?"

"Cut Inside, kekuatan dari Silence Cut dimana bisa menyerang bagian organ dalam manusia,"

Tidak mungkin. Kemampuan yang hampir mirip seperti Air Manipulation-ku. Tapi lebih buruknya dia bisa memotong organ dalam manusia. Jika Gakupo bisa menggunakannya terus-menerus, berarti itulah yang membuatnya sangat ditakuti oleh banyak orang. Jika kalau benar itu bisa memotong organ dalam tanpa memotong yang luar dulu. Kalau begitu... kalau begitu... kalau begitu... Len bisa...

"LEN LARI!?" Teriakku sangat keras.

"Terlambat," kata Gakupo dengan cepatnya berlari ke arah Len.

Len belum sempat berdiri dan memfokuskan untuk berpindah tempat. Sejak tadi Len memegangi perut bagian kanan yang sepertinya dia sedang menahan sakit di lambungnya. Disaat mau berlari, Gakupo langsung melancarkan serangan berupa tebasan tangan. Len sendiri mampu menghindari serangan itu dengan baik meski dirinya masih merasakan sakit. Gakupo juga terhenti setelah Len menghindari serangannya barusan.

"Bingo," ucap Gakupo begitu senangnya.

Tak diduga, kedua mata Len mengeluarkan darah. Mulut yang awalnya terlihat bersih langsung dilumuri oleh cairan merah kental miliknya sendiri. Seketika Len mengalami banyak goresan pada sekujur tubuhnya diikuti oleh keluarnya darah pada goresan itu. Meski aliran darah terlihat begitu pelan, tapi tetap saja termasuk menyakitkan karena terdapat sayatan begitu banyak di seluruh tubuhnya.

Len masih sempatnya bergerak perlahan-lahan menuju ke arahku. Aku sendiri tidak bisa bergerak karena serangan brutal dari Silence Cut. Megurine-san yang berada di sebelahku langsung berlari ke arah Len. Langkah keputusasaan terus saja berbunyi nyaring.

Hembusan nafas akan kekhawatiran yang sangat besar terus saja dikeluarkan dengan tempo yang begitu cepat. Namun semua yang Megurine-san lakukan sudah terlambat. Gakupo sudah ada di samping Len lalu menendangnya dengan kuat sampai tubuh Len mengeluarkan banyak darah dan terpental kuat membekas di tembok.

Megurine-san terhenti saat melihat Len terbujur kaku. Mata Megurine-san terus saja melototi Len meski sudah tahu kalau Len tidak akan bergerak lagi. Aku sendiri juga merasakan hal yang sama selepas mengetahui Len sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan angin atau menghisap angin. Tangan dan kakiku sendiri juga tidak mau kugerakkan. Pemandangan Len terbujur kaku seolah-olah telah menidurkan saraf dan otakku.

Emosi Megurine-san langsung memuncak. Serangan bertubi-tubi dilancarkan tanpa rencana sama sekali. Gakupo masih saja menghindari serangan Megurine-san. Aku sendiri juga tahu kalau serangan Gakupo tidak akan mempan karena Megurine-san mempu menetralkan serangannya. Tapi kalau begini terus, aku juga akan berakhir seperti Len karena tidak bisa menyerang ataupun menghindari serangan Gakupo.

Kondisi tubuhku juga masih belum sepenuhnya pulih setelah menggunakan tenaga yang besar di pertarungan sebelumnya. Hatsune-san dan Meiko masih saja sibuk dengan pertarungan tanpa hasil itu. Si Silence Cut itu sangat hati-hati. Aku tidak bisa menemukan celahnya. Sejak tadi yang dia lakukan hanya menghindar dan menyerang dalam waktu singkat.

.

.

Tunggu, menyerang dengan waktu singkat, menghindari tanpa melihat, ledakan kecil. Dari seluruh gerak-gerik nya kebanyakan aku bisa memahami pola gerakan itu. Apa mungkin kelemahannya itu? Sebaiknya aku periksa dulu.

"Megurine-san, aku punya rencana,"

"Baiklah," Megurine-san berlari ke arahku meski dirinya masih emosi soal Len barusan.

Sesuai dugaan, Gakupo tidak membiarkanku memberikan rencana yang sekiranya bisa menemukan titik lemahnya kepada Megurine-san. Kecepatan berlarinya juga terbilang cukup cepat meski kelihatannya lebih lambat dari sebelumnya. Anggap saja itu karena aku mengenali gerakan itu lebih dari sebelumnya. Meski begitu, tetap saja aku kesulitan untuk menghindarinya dan akhirnya harus menerima serangan Cut Inside itu.

"Temuilah temanmu di neraka," kata Gakupo diikuti dengan ayunan keras ke arah perutku.

"GUMI!?" teriak Megurine-san.

Pukulan Gakupo yang kukira lebih kuat ternyata hanya sebatas pukulan normal saja. Ternyata memang benar. Yang membuat Len bisa terpental jauh adalah ledakannya. Karena serangan barusan, aku terpental lumayan jauh. Lebih jauh dari Len. Megurine-san lagi-lagi hanya bisa mematung melihat diriku diserang Gakupo.

Gakupo juga langsung menggunakan teknik berikutnya, yaitu ayunan tangan bagaikan tebasan pedang yang membuat Len terbunuh. Lagi-lagi tubuhku tidak bisa menghindar karena ledakan kuat barusan dan harus menerima serangannya. Akupun terjatuh.

Mataku melototi apa yang ada di hadapanku. Keringat dingin juga terus saja bermunculan meski aku hanya diam di tempat. Penglihatanku perlahan-lahan terasa gelap dan akhirnya kelopak mataku tertutup rapat tanpa meninggalkan celah untuk cahaya masuk.

"Tinggal satu lagi, Power Block," Gakupo memalingkan pandangannya dariku ke arah Megurine-san, "Terimalah se-"

BOOOMMM

"Keliahatannya dugaanku memang benar," kataku bangkit dari rencana 'pura-pura mati'.

"G-Gumi? Tapi.. Bagaimana?" Megurine-san terlihat jelas kalau bingung aku bisa bangkit lagi, "Jangan-jangan kamu itu hantunya Gumi?"

"AKU MASIH HIDUP, PATUNG HIDUP!?"

Bukannya senang malah reaksinya seperti melihat orang yang bangkit dari kubur. Seharunya dia senang kalau aku masih bisa bertarung dengannya. Kalau bukan pertarungan hidup dan mati, aku pasti akan membuatnya sesak nafas selama-lamanya. Tapi tidak apa-apa lah. Megurine-san menciptakan lelucon di saat tengah pertarungan yang sepertinya bisa menenangkan pikiranku dan pikirannya. Kalau terlalu serius nantinya bisa membuatku mati karena banyak berfikir.

"Bagaimana bisa... Bagaimana bisa..," Gakupo perlahan-lahan berdiri setelah ledakan anginku, "... kau bisa keluar dari seranganku?"

"Mudah saja. Seranganmu tidak ada bedanya dengan milikku. Aku bisa merasakan seranganmu seperti bagaimana kamu menghindari seranganku," ucapku sok pintar. Tapi memang perkataanku ada benarnya juga, "Baiklah, kita mulai ronde keduanya,"

.

\- Bersambung -

* * *

.

.

Silahkan kritik dan sarannya...

Kuusahakan minggu depan lanjut lagi...


	8. Chapter 8 : The Worst Life

Kembali lagi dengan chap baru...

Selamat membaca ^^

* * *

 **_^_^_^_^_^_^_The City of Destruction_^_^_^_^_^_^_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Action, Sci-Fi, Comedy, Supernatural, Superpower.**

 **Disclaimer : VOCALOID/UTAULOID/FANLOID's Production that's involved in this FanFic.**

 **Chapter 8 : The Worst Life.**

 **.**

* * *

Silence Cut, Esper S Ranking 5, mantan samurai dan sekarang adalah seorang pembunuh paling berbahaya. Walau aku sendiri belum tahu pasti sudah berapa banyak orang yang ia bunuh, tetap saja akan aku katakan begitu karena sudah membunuh partner kerjaku.

Bukan hanya kehadirannya saja yang misterius, bahkan kekuatan esper-nya juga misterius. Banyak peneliti yang mencoba untuk mengetahui kekuatannya. Tapi peneliti itu tewas sewaktu menjalankan penelitiannya. Tidak hanya sekali saja, bahkan berkali-kali sampai banyak peneliti yang tewas akibatnya.

Banyak yang mengatakan kalau kekuatannya sangat berbahaya karena peneliti saja harus mengorbankan nyawanya untuk mengetahui kekuatan dasarnya. Dan itulah penyebab kenapa Silence Cut masuk kedalam Rank S.

Tapi,

Semua itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi bagiku, karena...

"Kekuatanmu adalah Air Controlling!" seruku sambil menunjuk ke arah Gakupo.

Air Controlling, kekuatan yang tidak jauh beda dariku. Hanya saja tingkatannya yang berbeda. Bukannya sombong, tapi kekuatanku justru lebih hebat darinya. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah mengendalikan angin sebatas kumpulan anginnya saja. Kalau aku sendiri mampu mengendalikan unsur-unsur angin sampai bentuk unsur terkecilnya.

Memang benar kalau kekuatanku lebih hebat darinya. Tapi aku malas saja meningkatkan atau menciptakan teknik baru. Mau bagaimana lagi, terlalu menyebalkan dan menyusahkan saja.

"Tidak kusangka kau tahu kekuatanku," Gakupo perlahan-lahan berjalan ke arahku dengan aura angin yang jelas-jelas aku ketahui, "Karena kau sudah tahu, dirimulah yang akan mati setelah ini."

Whoaha, menakutkan.

Tapi sebenarnya tidak juga. Hari ini aku cukup senang karena sudah melewati dua esper S. Walau bukan aku yang melakukannya, tapi aku berpikir kalau akulah yang paling berperan penting di pertarungan sebelumnya. Mulai dari membuat rencana, menyerang dan bertahan. Kalau aku bisa mengalahkan yang satu ini, seharusnya aku naik peringkat menjadi A atau lebih dari itu.

Soal peningkatan, aku mau mencoba sesuatu yang sangat menarik. Tapi taulah, aku meniru teknik dari orang itu karena aku malas membuat yang baru dan gak mau banyak berfikir. Kalaupun membuat teknik sendiri, aku tidak yakin akan berhasil sepenuhnya. Semua teknik yang aku coba ujung-ujungnya gagal karena aku malas belajar mengenai unsur-unsur udara. Maka dari itu aku akan meniru teknik Gakupo agar membuatku lebih hebat lagi.

"MATI KAU, MEGPOID GUMI!?"

Raungan Gakupo sangat berisik. Saking berisiknya, tembok dan pilar-pilar di sekitar area ini ikut bergetar. Saat aku perhatikan lagi tidak hanya suara yang ia keluarkan, bahkan tebasan angin juga ikut keluar dan menggores banyak tempat walau tidak mengenaiku maupun Megurine-san. Tapi yang ia incar tidak tubuh kami, melainkan adalah pilar-pilar yang menompang beban di lantai atas kami. Jelas-jelas pemikiran yang bagus dan buruk juga karena mudah ditebak.

"Kemampuan itu tidak ada apa-apanya," kataku penuh percaya diri.

Dalam sekejap, tebasan yang diluncurkan Gakupo menghilang. Gakupo sangat terkejut tentang bagaimana bisa serangannya langsung hilang tanpa pengendaliannya sedikitpun. Bukan hanya Gakupo, Megurine-san juga ikut terkejut. Mungkin memang karena tidak kenal betul dengan kekuatan Gakupo maupun kekuatanku. Tapi jawabannya cukup sederhana.

Akulah yang membuat angin itu kehilangan gerakan. Aku melakukannya tanpa melakukan gerakan sedikitpun. Ya, kalau banyak gerak aku tidak bisa fokus untuk menetralkan serangannya. Jadi aku sengaja diam untuk membuat anginku sendiri.

"Sialan," dia benar-benar marah. Ternyata sifat tenangnya hanya digunakan untuk menghindari serangan kami saja.

.

Sifat tenang...

.

Menghindari lawan...

.

Ah~~ Aku punya ide lagi. Tapi akan susah kalau aku beritahu Megurine-san soal rencanaku ini karena Gakupo tidak akan tinggal diam saja. Membuatnya datang ke arahku justru akan membuatku susah karena Gakupo akan membuatku menghindar dan menjauh dari Megurine-san. Kalau begitu...

"Bersiaplah, Silence Cut!" seruku sangat keras.

Pertarungan ini tidak boleh dimenangkan oleh musuh karena mencangkup jutaan nyawa manusia di bumi. Dengan begitu aku harus mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanku meski pada akhirnya pingsan lagi. Aku berlari ke arah Gakupo untuk melancarkan serangan awalku. Gakupo sendiri juga berlari ke arahku untuk bertarung dalam jarak dekat. Kalau dipikir lagi, aku pasti akan kalah dalam pertarungan jarak dekat karena reflek dan responku terhadap serangan musuh masih kurang.

Namun aku sudah tahu itu dan membuat rencana bagaimana aku bisa menang. Yaitu memfokuskan untuk menghindari musuh. Semakin lama aku menghindarinya, pasti Megurine-san akan sadar kalau aku perlu bantuan dalam pertarungan jarak dekat. Disaat itulah kesempatanku untuk mengatakan rencanaku melalui prakteknya langsung.

"DIMANA SEMANGATMU TADI, MEGPOID GUMI!"

Gakupo semakin marah dan marah. Marah atau tidaknya dia, aku masih bisa menghindari segala serangannya. Tapi marah itu sebenarnya bagian dari rencanaku. Ingin tahu rencananya? Akan aku katakan dengan mudahnya.

Apa kalian memperhatikan pertarungan dimana Gakupo hanya menghindari serangan saja? Lalu apa kalian memperhatikan bagaimana dia bisa menghindarinya? Dan apa kalian memperhatikan reaksinya sewaktu dia digertak oleh Len dan saat aku menggagalkan serangannya? Benar, jawabannya adalah emosialnya.

Semakin tenang dirinya, kekuatan dasar untuk mengendalikan angin akan semakin kuat dan tepat sasaran. Dan semakin dirinya mengeluarkan emosi, kekuatannya akan buyar dan hasilnya akan mudah ditebak dan mudah digagalkan. Aku sebut ini, teori dibalik orang diam. Tapi diam bukan karena menahan rangsang perut ya.

"SERANG AKU, MEGPOID GUMI!" gertak Gakupo.

"Jangan lupakan aku," akhirnya Megurine-san datang menolong dengan cara menyerang Gakupo dari belakang.

Gakupo hanya bisa menghindari serangan Megurine-san karena serangan esper tidak akan berpengaruh lebih kepada pengguna Power Block. Menghindarnya juga tidak tanggung juga. Langsung sejauh satu kilometer. Bagian ini benar-benar tidak kuketahui karena aku hanya berpikir dia hanya menghindar saja. Sejauh apa dia menghindar, aku tidak akan memikirkannya karena menyebalkan dan menyusahkan saja.

"Maaf lama, Gumi," ucap Megurine-san dengan senyum aneh yang dapat diartikan kalau senyum itu seperti berusaha berkenalan dengan hantu.

"Sesuai dugaan, kamu akan membantuku, Megurine-san,"

"Luki saja. Lagipula, sekarang kita menjadi tim kan?"

"Akan kuanggap itu setelah mengikuti rencanaku,"

"Aku paham rencanamu, Gumi,"

Sudah kuduga dia akan mengatakan itu. Lagipula aku belum menunjukan rencana sesungguhnya. Dari raut mukanya, tampak jelas kalau dia sudah paham beberapa pola serangan Gakupo dan rencanaku sedikit demi sedikit. Perlahan namun pasti. Aku berharap besar kepada Luki.

"KALIAN PIKIR AKAN MENANG DARIKU?" Gakupo lagi-lagi mengeluarkan amarahnya dan tergesa-gesa menyerangku tanpa rencana sedikitpun.

Seperti pemikiranku, Gakupo akan datang menyerangku. Tapi belum sempat memukul ke arahku, dirinya sendiri sudah terpental jauh akibat pukulan Megu- maksudnya Luki. Luki sendiri juga terkejut karena serangannya bisa berhasil mengenai Gakupo setelah lamanya bertarung sia-sia.

"B-Bagaimana bisa?" bingung Luki memandangi tangan kanannya.

"Apa... apa yang terjadi?" gumam Gakupo diikuti dengan memusatkan kekuatannya untuk berdiri.

"Checkmate, Silence Cut," kataku dengan tampang senang.

"G-Gumi, apa yang terjadi?" Luki benar-benar penasaran bagaimana dia bisa mengenai Gakupo. Tapi caranya bertanya sangat membuatku tidak nyaman.

"Mudah saja, aku membuat menetralkan angin di sekitarnya agar dia tidak bisa membaca gerakan melalui anginya," kataku sok pintar lagi.

Gakupo dan Luki terlihat jelas terkejutnya. Aku sendiri juga ikut terkejut ketika Gakupo juga ikut terkejut. Seharusnya Gakupo sendiri sudah tahu kalau aku akan melakukan itu setelah lama bertarung satu lawan satu dengannya. Tujuanku melawannya satu lawan satu adalah memperkirakan kekuatan angin untuk mendeteksi musuh.

Tak disangka kalau kekuatannya itu hanya sebatas Rank C saja. Yaitu sebatas tiga meter saja kalau tidak dalam keadaan sadar. Aku sendiri mampu membuat area tanpa angin dalam radius dua meter. Jadi, kekuatanku sangat memadai untuk membuatnya kehilangan kekuatan.

"SIALAN KAU, MEGPOID GUMI!?" teriak Gakupo sangat marah. Bahkan lebih marah dari sebelumnya sampai dia sendiri berlari ke arahku.

.

BOOOMMM

.

"AARRGGHH!" teriak Gakupo kesakitan.

Setengah perjalanan menuju kami, Gakupo sudah dilanda kesakitan pada bagian kaki kirinya. Penyebabnya adalah virus anginku yang sudah kutempelkan sejak pertarungan satu lawan satu tadi. Sebenarnya aku sengaja membuat kaki kirinya yang terasa sakit agar pertarungan ini tidak menjatuhkan korban lagi.

"Menyerahlah Gakupo, kau benar-benar kalah kali ini. Aku sudah memasang virus angin dalam dirimu dan membuat area tanpa angin juga," jelasku sangat sederhana.

Luki tidak terkejut kali ini. Aku sangat bersyukur kalau Gakupo mau menyerah dengan baik. Sebenarnya aku memang tidak mau melanjutkan lagi karena tubuhku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Kalau dilanjutkan, pasti tubuhku akan tergeletak lemas. Dan mungkin aku akan diledakan oleh Aqua Blow di sebrang saja.

"Cih, sialan," kata Gakupo sangat menyesal sampai memukul lantai sangat keras, "Aku menyerah."

"Wah... Akhirnya," gumanku sangat lega.

Akhirnya pertarungan ini selesai juga. Sekarang aku harus menggunakan setengah kekuatanku untuk-

.

BOOOMMM

.

"ARGHH!" teriakku sangat kesakitan.

Bagaimana... bagaimana bisa... Tangan kiriku baru saja... meledak karena gumpalan darah.

"Cih, aku salah sasaran," gumam Kaiko menunjuk ke arahku.

"G-GUMI, BERTAHANLAH!" teriak Luki megangu tubuhku.

.

Kalau begini... kalau begini... kalau begini... Aku... aku bisa...

.

.

Mati

.

\- Bersambung -

* * *

.

Phew...

Kelihatannya bisa nepati janji update setiap minggu...

Sampai jumpa di Chap selanjutnya ^^v


	9. Chapter 9 : Before Destruction

Maaf Lama

Ada banyak hal yang sekiranya harus diutamakan

* * *

 **^_^_^_The City of Destruction_^_^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Action, Sci-Fi, Comedy, Supernatural, Superpower.**

 **Disclaimer : VOCALOID/UTAULOID/FANLOID's Production that's involved in this FanFic is not mine.**

 **Chapter 9 : Before Destruction.**

* * *

"GUMI BERTAHANLAH! AKU AKAN MENCOBA MENOLONGMU!"

Berkali-kali suara Luki berdering di telingaku. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, hanya rasa takut dan panik sajalah yang menemaniku. Mencoba untuk tenang tetap saja percuma. Rasa sakit yang tidak biasa aku terima ini terus saja menusuk pikiranku. Keringat dingin dengan cepat mengguyur tubuh lemasku. Tanpa kusadari, angin-angin di sekitarku perlahan-lahan menahan darah yang keluar dari tangan kiriku.

Selagi diriku melamun di alam bawah sadarku, Meiko-senpai, Luki dan Hatsune-san berjuang untuk menghabisi Aqua Blow. Meiko-senpai dan Hatsune-san yang kesal karena Aqua Blow berhasil menyerangku terus saja melancarkan serangannya bagaikan hujan meteor. Luki sendiri menjagaku agar Aqua Blow tidak menyerangku lagi. Meski begitu, tidak lama kemudian pasti aku akan mati karena tidak bisa menahan arahku terlalu lama.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sepuluh tahun lalu, tepat ketika aku berumur tujuh tahun adalah hari dimana pertama kalinya aku menjadi esper. Keluargaku dengan bangganya memelukku sampai aku sesak nafas. Dulunya, esper adalah sesuatu yang sangat dikagumi oleh kebanyakan orang.

Normalnya seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan esper berumur dua belas tahun. Di bawah dari itu bisa disebut luar biasa. Aku salah satunya. Bukan hanya aku sajalah yang mendapatkan kekuatan esper di bawah normalnya, ada banyak orang yang seperti itu juga. Contoh dekatnya adalah kakakku, Megpoid Gumiya.

Tidak jauh beda denganku, kakakku berhasil mendapatkan kekuatannya ketika berumur enam tahun, satu tahun lebih cepat dariku. Sampai sekarang, belum ada orang normal yang bisa mendapatkan kekuatannya lebih cepat dari kakakku.

Aku maksudkan normal adalah secara alami, bukan dari suntikan kimia yang diperjualbelikan oleh para ilmuan di luar sana. Meskipun begitu, mau lebih cepat atau tidak itu tidak aku pedulikan. Yang terpenting adalah bagaimana aku bisa mengendalikan kekuatanku ini.

Cara untuk mengetahui jika orang itu adalah seorang esper adalah dari warna iris matanya. Untuk orang yang pertama kalinya warna kedua iris matanya akan berbeda dengan jelas di hari pertamanya. Di hari berikutnya, warna yang berbeda itu semakin kecil dan pada akhirnya akan memberikan bekas berupa bintik yang sangat kecil yang hanya bisa dilihat dengan kaca pembesar saja.

"Hei Gumi, apa kamu sudah siap?"

"Aku siap Onii-chan,"

Saat ini, aku sedang berlatih untuk mengendalikan kekuatanku untuk pertama kalinya. Bisa ditebak kalau aku berlatih dengan kakakku sendiri. Sebenarnya aku mau berlatih dengan orang yang lebih dewasa. Tapi karena orang tua ku bukan seorang esper dan aku tidak punya kenalan lain, jadi aku lebih memilih kakakku saja. Walaupun kakakku tiga tahun lebih tua, tapi kemampuan dalam mengendalikan kekuatannya sudah bisa dibilang cukup.

Karena aku belum mengenali kemampuanku, jadi hari ini aku harus berjuang untuk mengenalinya dulu. Setiap orang yang baru-baru menjadi esper pastinya tidak begitu mengetahui kemampuannya. Meski cara sederhananya adalah memeriksakan ke dokter terdekat. Tentu saja harus membayar dengan harga yang hampir setara dengan harga rumah minimalis. Kalau tidak mau ya harus pakai cara alaminya, melakukan banyak hal secara acak.

"Baiklah, sekarang coba hindari seranganku terlebih dahulu," serunya di depanku sejauh tiga kilometer.

Kakakku memulai pertarungannya dengan membuat arena yang ditutupi oleh semacam kaca berwarna hijau daun yang tebalnya sekitar lima centimeter. Lalu diikuti dengan beberapa tombak yang terbuat dari kaca juga. Kalau disimpulkan, kekuatan kakakku adalah Art of Glass. Meski banyak orang yang mengatakan begitu, kakak tetap saja menolak anggapan itu. Maka dari itu kakakku tidak mau ada orang yang memberi nama kekuatannya.

Kembali ke latihan. Serangan tombak barusan itu bisa dikatakan sangat lambat. Saking lambatnya, menghindar pun menjadi sangat mudah untuk kulakukan. Saat sedang kuhindari, tatapan kakakku terlihat sangat senang. Tapi bukan dalam senang pada normalnya. Kalau dilihat lebih dalam, aku yakin ada hal yang sangat menakutkan yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Apa hanya itu Onii-chan?" kataku terdengar menyindir kemampuan kakakku.

"Kau bisa mengatakan itu setelah melihat ke atas,"

Awalnya aku bingung dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Tapi setelah melihat ke atas, aku langsung sadar dengan arti senangnya tadi. Tepat di atas ku saat ini sudah ada ratusan tombak kaca yang siap menghujani diriku. Aku hanya bisa menganga setelah melihat itu. Kakakku yang sejak tadi tersenyum aneh masih saja menambahkan jumlah tombaknya.

"Bersiaplah Gumi," seru kakakku bersiap menurunkan tangannya.

"ITU BERLEBIHAN ONII-CHAN!" teriakku sangat panik.

Bagaimana ini? Aku harus bisa menghindari hujan tombak ini. Kalau tidak aku bisa mati sebelum mengetahui kekuatanku sendiri. Berpikir... berpikir... berpikir. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kekuatanku bisa mencegah kematianku ini. Ayo berpikir...

Sial. Otakku tidak mau berpikir lagi. Kakiku juga tidak mau kugerakkan. Rasanya semua sarafku mati begitu saja. Keringat kepanikanku terus saja mengguyur tubuhku. Pikiranku sangat kacau. Benar-benar tidak bisa aku kontrol. Kalau terus begini, aku akan benar-benar tewas karenanya.

"Gumi,"

"Gumi, tenangkan dirimu!"

Seseorang... memanggil namaku.

"TENANGKAN DIRIMU GUMI!" teriak kakakku sangat keras.

Seketika tubuhku perlahan-lahan mulai bisa aku kendalikan setelah menatap kakakku. Rasanya seperti ada angin—bukan, aku merasakan ada angin yang mengitari tubuhku. Angin ini... serasa sangat nyaman. Tubuhku merasa sangat tenang. Apakah.. apakah ini kekuatanku yang sebeanarnya?

"Sekarang terimalah seranganku Gumi,"

Ratusan tombak itu mulai menghujaniku. Perlahan-lahan aku memfokuskan ke area angin yang kurasakan. Tanpa kusadari, tombak itu terlihat begitu lambat. Awalnya aku mengira kalau kakakku sengaja melakukannya. Ternyata bukan. Tombak-tombak yang memasuki area anginku terkena dorongan dari anginku sendiri sehingga menjadi pelan. Saat kusadari, aku langsung fokus ke kekuatanku dan melontarkan semua tombak yang berada di atas ku.

BRUK

Tiba-tiba saja tubuhku langsung terjatuh lemas. Tenaga untuk menggerakan jari saja tidak ada. Kalau dipikir lagi, tenagaku terkuras habis karena kekuatanku barusan. Tidak kusangka akan menggunakan tenaga sebanyak ini.

"Kekuatan yang bagus," perlahan kakakku berjalan ke arahku, "Tapi kelihatannya menggunakan tenaga yang sangat besar juga," lanjutnya ketika jongkok di depanku.

"Terima kasih... atas kesimpulannya," kataku dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

"Kelihatannya pertarungan sudah selesai," kata seorang gadis yang datang entah darimana.

"Oh Miku. Kebetulan sekali, bisakah kau menyembuhkan Gumi?" kakakku tiba-tiba saja membuat permintaan tanpa menyapanya dahulu.

"Ah Hai Miku-chan. Tolong ya,"

"Serahkan padaku, Gumi-chan,"

Hatsune Miku, gadis seumuranku dengan rambut biru toska. Miku-chan juga punya kekuatan sepertiku. Anggap saja kekuatannya adalah Healing untuk sementara waktu. Kukatakan sementara waktu karena masih belum sempurna kekuatannya. Bukan hanya Miku-chan, tapi semua orang yang baru mendapatkan kekuatannya. Termasuk kakakku itu. Meski kelihatannya sempurna, tapi anggapannya masih belum juga.

"Baiklah. Sudah selesai,"

Perlahan-lahan aku berdiri tanpa bantuan orang lain. Terkadang saat akan berdiri tegak, keseimbanganku tergoyang. Kakakku dan Miku-chan langsung memegangi tanganku dan membantuku berdiri.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu Gumi," ucap kakakku terlihat agak mencemaskanku.

"Itu benar Gumi-chan. Penyembuhanmu masih belum sempurna," kata Miku-chan yang juga mencemaskanku.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku bisa sendiri," kutarik tanganku yang dipegangi kakakku dan Miku-chan lalu berjalan sendiri walau pada akhirnya tidak bisa seimbang juga.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain," perlahan-lahan, kakakku berjalan dan jongkok tepat di hadapanku, "Naiklah,"

"Aku bisa sendiri," kataku keras kepala.

"Miku,"

"Baiklah,"

Awalnya aku bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan kakakku. Tapi setelah Miku mendorongku, aku sadar kalau maksud perkataan kakakku adalah memaksaku untuk naik ke punggungnya. Karena keseimbanganku kacau, jadinya aku secara tidak sengaja jatuh ke punggungnya dan dengan cepat dia berdiri lalu memegangiku. Kalau sudah begini, mau tidak mau aku harus menerima tawaran kakakku.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita pergi," ucap kakakku memulai langkahnya.

Perjalanan pun dimulai. Semakin banyak langkah yang digunakan, semakin besar juga rasa khawatirku. Yang kukhawatirkan adalah kakakku. Dengan umur yang tidak begitu jauh dariku, dia harus menggendongku dalam waktu yang lama. Meski aku sudah berkali bertanya soal keadaannya, dia tetap saja mengatakan baik-baik saja. Saat aku ingin berjalan sendiri pun kakakku tetap saja bersih keras menggendongku.

"Baiklah, kita sampai," ucap kakakku di depan pintu rumah tua.

Sejujurnya aku belum pernah ikut kakakku pergi berkumpul dengan rekan-rekan esper-nya. Yang kuketahui saat bertanya kepadanya, rekan kakakku itu seumuran dengannya dan ada satu orang dewasa yang mengawasinya. Kalau ditanya soal bagaimana karakternya, kakakku bilang mereka sangat baik, sopan, dan pandai.

Sebenarnya kakakku mengatakan itu ketika aku ingin ikut ke tempat berkumpulnya. Aku tidak bisa memperkirakan apa yang dikatakannya itu benar atau tidak.

GREK

"Yo semua," seru kakakku mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Saat masuk, terlihat ada enam orang yang seumuran dengan kakakku dan satu orang dewasa. Ketujuh orang itu terlihat jelas kalau sedang mencari sesuatu. Kalau mereka sedang mencari sesuatu, mungkin yang dicarinya adalah benda yang sangat berharga.

"Oh Gumiya, kau datang juga akhirnya," sapa lelaki dewasa itu yang memakai kacamata di kepalanya.

"Yo Kiyoteru-senpai, apa yang sedang kalian cari?"

"Oh kacamataku tiba-tiba hilang. Kami semua sedang mencarinya beberapa menit yang lalu,"

Bukankah... kacamatanya ada di kepalanya? Atau yang ia maksudkan itu kacamata yang lain? Aku tidak mau bertanya kalau mereka sedang sibuk. Tapi jika dilihat dari semua orang yang mencari, bisa dikatakan kacamata yang mereka cari bukan yang berada di kepalanya.

"Dimana terakhir kamu meletakannya?" kata kakakku sambil menurunkanku.

"Tadi aku hanya disini,"

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain membantu mencarinya. Tapi sebelum itu...

"Uh.. Kiyoteru..-senpai, bagaimana ciri-ciri kacamata itu?"

"Warnanya hitam dan ada namaku dengan warna emas,"

Warna hitam? Dan ada namanya juga? Kalau dilihat-lihat, ciri-cirinya sama persis dengan kacamata yang ada di kepalanya. Akan kucoba bertanya lagi.

"Apa.. Kiyoteru-senpai punya kacamata lebih dari satu?" tanyaku agak gugup.

"Hanya punya satu saja,"

.

.

.

Eh? Hanya satu saja? Berarti kacamata yang mereka cari itu selama ini ada di kepala Kiyoteru-senpai? Tapi kenapa tidak ada yang mengingatkannya? Apa ini semacam candaan? Atau ini tes untukku karena baru pertama kali masuk kesini?

"Uh.. apa yang dimaksudkan itu kacamata yang ada di kepala itu?" diselimuti oleh perasaan gugup, kutunjuk kacamata yang ada di kepala Kiyoteru-senpai.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Kiyoteru-senpai pun memerika di kepalanya lalu dipakailah kacamata itu.

.

.

.

AHAHAHAHA

"Ternyata disana,"

"Aku tidak sadar kalau disana,"

"Dasar senpai, ahahaha,"

K-kenapa... mereka tertawa? Tunggu, apa mereka tidak sadar kalau kacamatanya ada di kepalanya? Bukankah mereka orang jenius yang sering diceritakan kakakku? Tapi kenapa mereka tidak sadar dengan hal barusan itu?

"T-T-T-Tunggu, apa kalian tidak menyadarinya?" tanyaku sangat panik.

"Ahahaha... aku baru sadar," tawa kecil Kiyoteru-senpai.

Jangan tertawa di hadapanku. Aku tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa saat ini.

"Ah Gumi, kuperkenalkan anggota kelompok-berotak-tapi-tak-suka-menggunakan-otak,"

Sudah kuduga kalau kakakku akan mengatakan itu. Tidak heran kalau kakakku sering bercanda dan sangat betah dengan orang-orang 'itu'.

"Perkenalkan, Hiyama Kiyoteru, orang yang membimbing kelompok ini,"

Dengan kata lain, lelaki berambut dan beriris hitam itu yang dalang dari aksi gila kelompok ini. Aku harus berhati-hati.

"Hee~~ jadi kamu Gumi-chan. Aku teman sekelasnya Gumiya, Kaito," ucap lelaki dengan rambut biru samudra yang mengajakku berjabat tangan.

"Megpoid Gumi, salam kenal,"

Kelihatannya dia agak normal jika dilihat dari cara memperkenalkan dirinya...

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kaito itu sepupunya Kiyoteru-senpai," bisik kakakku.

Berarti Kaito-kun juga orang gila...

"Lalu mereka Leon, Soraru, Galaco,Luki dan Rin," ucap kakakku memperkenalkan mereka dari sebelah kiri.

"Salam kenal Gumi-chan," sapa Leon-senpai dengan rambut pirangnya.

"Jadi kau adiknya Gumiya kah," Soraru-senpai terlihat sangat sopan dengan rambut biru gelapnya.

"Ah.. kamu benar-benar imut ya," Galaco-senpai langsung mendekatiku dan mencubit kedua pipiku.

"Megurina Luki, teman sekelasnya Gumiya juga," sapa Megurine-senpai dengan mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Aku sama tuanya dengan Gumiya, ingat itu," Rin-senpai kelihatannya sudah sering diejek anak kecil karena ukuran tubuhnya sangat kecil. Sebenarnya aku juga menganggapnya begitu.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua, Leon-senpai, Soraru-senpai, Galaco-senpai, Megurine-senpai, dan Rin-senpai," ucapku sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Tidak perlu ditambahkan '-senpai'. Penambahan itu hanya berlaku untuk Kiyoteru-senpai saja," kakakku yang sejak tadi berada di sampingku mengelus kepalaku.

"Uh.. Baiklah,"

Setelah itu, mereka pun menyebar ke tempatnya masing-masing. Kelihatannya mereka semua orang baik. Meski terkadang mereka bertindak aneh seperti mendandani Kaito-san menjadi perempuan, memperebutkan pensil padahal ada puluhan di meja, memperdebat siapa yang akan memukul Kiyoteru-senpai, dan hal lainnya juga. Kurasa aku akan terbiasa dengan hal itu dan berharap saja tidak ikut menjadi aneh.

"Sepertinya Kiyoteru-senpai punya sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan," kakakku memulai percakapan setelah lamanya sunyi.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang mulai besok kita harus berpisah,"

.

.

\- Bersambung -

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Silahkan kritik dan sarannya,**

 **Chap selanjutnya saya usahakan minggu depan.**


	10. Chapter 10 : Black Eagle

**^_^_^_The City of Destruction_^_^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Action, Sci-Fi, Comedy, Supernatural, Superpower.**

 **Disclaimer : VOCALOID/UTAULOID/FANLOID's Production that's involved in this FanFic is not mine.**

 **Chapter 10 : Black Eagle.**

* * *

"Kelihatannya ini masalah serius," gumaman Soraru-san sangat jelas terdengar oleh orang lain.

"Sebaiknya penjelasanmu itu bisa meyakinkan kami," kakakku yang sejak tadi hanya duduk-duduk saja mengambil langkahnya untuk berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Kiyoteru-senpai.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kiyoteru-senpai melemparkan amplop coklat besar yang biasa digunakan untuk menyimpan dokumen penting ke arah kakakku, "Silahkan baca sendiri," katanya dengan tampang serius.

Karena penasaran, kami semua mendekati kakakku bermaksud untuk melihat isinya. Saat dibuka, terdapat banyak sekali kertas dengan tulisan yang sulit dijelaskan. Kebanyakan dari kami menyerah untuk membacanya namun kakakku dan Soraru-san bersih keras untuk memahaminya walau tidak begitu paham. Kiyoteru-senpai sendiri sejak tadi hanya senyum-senyum seperti sangat menikmati reaksi kami yang tidak bisa memahaminya.

"Sekarang aku mengerti," Soraru-san berhenti menatapi dokumen itu lalu melihati ke kami semua, "Kebanyakan dari kita semua akan diincar oleh organisasi gelap karena kekuatan kita."

Seketika, kami hanya bisa bengong memandangi Soraru-san. Kakakku yang masih saja membaca terlihat tidak mempedulikan apa yang dikatakan teman sebelahnya. Kurasa kakakku akan lebih paham kalau membaca sendiri daripada dibacakan orang lain.

"Apa maksudmu Soraru?" Megurine-san terlihat paling penasaran daripada yang lainnya.

"Apa kalian ingat kumpulan orang yang mengejar kita kemarin? Mereka adalah organisasi yang ingin menyelidiki esper sampai dasarnya," seru Soraru-san.

"Maksudmu BE itu?" tanya Rin-san agak terkejut.

"BE?" gumamku agak bingung yang dimaksudkan Rin-san.

"Oh, Gumi-chan tidak tahu ya. BE itu sebutan untuk Black Eagle. Seharusnya kamu sudah tahu karena kakakmu sering menceritakannya,"

Sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak begitu tahu organisasi itu. Black Eagle, atau disingkat BE adalah organisasi gelap yang sering menangkap esper untuk dibedah. Tentu saja dibedah untuk penelitiannya. Mereka sangat ingin tahu darimana datangnya esper itu lebih dari siapapun. Bahkan seorang ilmuan yang menciptakan esper itu sendiri.

Dulunya yang kutahu, seorang ilmuan telah berhasil menciptakan cairan genetik yang membuat kedatangan esper. Bahkan cara menyebarkan cairan itu menggunakan hujan buatan. Banyak yang menganggap kalau esper datang karena sudah waktunya.

Karena anggapan itu, ilmuan pencipta esper itu tidak dianggap berjasa sama sekali. Kudengar lagi, ilmuan itu malah dianggap sebagai ilmuan gadungan. Lebih buruknya, semua hasil kerja kerasnya tidak pernah diakui oleh pemerintah. Setelah itupun dia menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

Tunggu, aku seharusnya menjelaskan BE. Singkatnya BE adalah organisasi yang dibenci para esper namun didukung oleh anti-esper. Bukan hanya anti-esper, pemerintah juga mendukungnya agar semua orang bisa menjadi esper. Tapi tindakan yang dilakukan oleh BE sendiri sangatlah kejam. Setiap harinya BE harus membunuh satu atau dua esper yang ditangkapnya.

Kematian esper itu sendiri karena percobaan diluar batas manusia. Aku memang pernah bilang seorang esper itu memiliki kekuatan di luar batas manusia biasa. Tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak akan mati jika terus-menerus berada diluar batas itu sendiri.

"Singkatnya kita harus berpisah untuk menghindari BE itu, benarkan Gumiya?" Soraru-san melirik ke kakakku yang sejak tadi masih saja membaca dokumen itu.

"Entahlah,"

Hening sejenak. Tidak biasa kakakku mengatakan hal seperti itu setelah membaca cukup lama. Aku yang sering melihatnya membaca saat aku tanya sedang baca apa, kakakku pasti bisa menjawabnya. Dilihat dari semua orang yang memandanginya, sangat jelas kalau mereka heran dengan kakakku.

"Oi Gumiya, sebenarnya sejak tadi kamu baca apa?" tanya Soraru-san sambil melirik ke dokumen yang dibaca kakakku.

"Siapa yang bilang kalau aku sedang baca?" tanya kakakku kembali.

Hening lagi. Kali ini kami benar-benar tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Soraru-san hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Kiyoteru-senpai masih sempatnya tertawa, dan yang lainnya hanya bengong melihati kakakku. Tentu saja termasuk aku juga.

"T-Tunggu Gumiya, sejak tadi apa yang kamu lakukan?" Megurine-san terlihat seperti orang yang paling heran.

"Oh, aku hanya melihati fotoku di dokumen ini," tanpa merasa bersalah, kakakku menunjukkan fotonya yang ada di dokumen itu.

Pantas saja sejak tadi kakakku tidak membalik kertasnya. Yang ia lihat hanyalah fotonya yang sedang bersin. Uniknya, kapan foto diambil? Aku yakin orang yang mengambil foto itu adalah orang profesional. Tunggu..

"Soraru-san, yang kamu maksudkan beberapa dari kami akan diincar itu yang ada di dokumen itu?" kataku mencoba menarik kesimpulan setelah melihat foto yang begitu banyak.

"Begitulah. Bahkan ada peringkatnya juga," Soraru-san langsung mengambil paksa dokumen dari tangan kakakku dan menaruhnya di meja.

Dari apa yang kulihat, sebagian besar dari kami benar-benar ada di sana. Jika dilihat lagi, peringkatnya juga sangat mengejutkan.

1\. Megpoid Gumi.

2\. Megpoid Gumiya.

3\. Leon.

4\. Soraru.

5\. Megurine Luki.

9\. Galaco.

"T-Tunggu, kenapa aku di peringkat pertama? Aku kan belum tahu sepenuhnya tentang kekuatanku," sahutku semakin bingung.

"Itu karena mereka punya alat yang dapat menganalisa kemampuan seorang esper," kata Kiyoteru-senpai kembali terlihat serius.

Aku punya firasat buruk dengan alat itu, "Apa... alat itu dari seorang esper yang memiliki kekuatan itu?"

"Lebih tepatnya alat itu didapat dari sahabat kami," Rin-san terlihat sedih ketika mengatakannya.

"Namanya IA, dia dulunya adalah sahabat kami yang paling riang dan selalu membantu disaat kesusahan," Galaco-san juga terlihat sedih saat menjelaskan orang yang dimaksudkan.

Gawat. Aku membuat mereka murung, "M-Maaf semuanya, seharusnya aku tidak bertanya soal itu,"

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Pasti ada saatnya kita akan mengatakannya," ucap Soraru-san sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Baiklah," balasku sambil menganggukkan kepala.

Lagi-lagi suasana menjadi hening. Memang seharusnya aku tidak bertanya soal itu. Tidak kusangka juga salah satu anggota di sini ada yang menjadi korban dari BE itu. Kupikir semua orang di sini bisa mengatasi siapa saja yang mengganggu. Aku menjadi takut dengan BE sekarang. Yang kutahu kakakku bisa membuat perisai yang sulit ditembus. Tapi jika BE bisa menangkap salah satu anggota di sini, berarti mereka bisa menembus pertahanan kakakku. Kesimpulannya, mereka lebih kuat dari kami semua.

BRUK

"KAITO!" teriak Kiyoteru-senpai.

Apa yang terjadi? Tiba-tiba saja Shion-san terjatuh lemas tanpa sebab. Bukan hanya aku saja yang panik, semuanya juga ikut panik. Shion-san terlihat sangat pucat. Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang sangat kacau. Iris matanya saja sampai bergetar lumayan cepat. Kurasa ada orang sengaja melakukannya dan orang itu...

"Mereka datang," ucap kakakku dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

BOOOOMM

"Selamat Siang~~" sahut seseorang dengan nada layaknya penjahat sok kenal.

Tidak kusangka mereka datang secepat ini. Baru saja kami bercerita tentangnya dan sekarang mereka sudah ada di hadapan kami.

Kedatangan mereka sendiri juga sangat banyak. Tiga orang tidak bersenjata, lima orang menggunakan alat aneh yang sepertinya itu adalah alat pelacak, dan dua belas lainnya membawa senjata berbahaya. Jika yang kurasakan benar, ketiga orang yang tidak bersenjata itu pasti pemimpin mereka dan seorang esper juga. Sebaiknya aku juga bersiap-siap juga.

"Sudah lama ya, Kasane Teto," ucap kakakku sambil memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang.

"Oh Gumiya, kau masih mengenalku rupanya," jadi laki-laki yang menyapa kami itu adalah Teto. Gadis dengan rambut merah cerahnya, "Mau coba adu kekuatan?"

"Dengan senang hati," wajah kakakku sangat menakutkan. Senyumnya seperti pembunuh yang haus darah.

"Semangat yang bagus," Teto terlihat sangat menikmati dengan postur tubuhnya yang tidak bisa berhenti menggerakan kedua tangannya, "Tapi sebelum itu,"

BZZZZTTT

Apa... Apa yang terjadi... pada tubuhku? Tiba-tiba saja tubuhku tidak bisa kugerakkan. Suara barusan itu, apa itu suara listrik? Jika benar berarti tubuhku barusaja terkena sengatan listrik. Tapi siapa? Si Teto itu? Sejak kapan dia melakukannya?

"Gumi!" Megurine-san datang dan menepuk pundakku seketika tubuhku kembali normal lagi.

"T-Terima kasih," ucapku bernafas lega.

"Ahahaha~ ternyata benar dia yang kita cari," tawa Teto begitu keras, "Selanjutkan aku akan serius,"

Gawat. Serangannya yang tadi bisa dikatakan sangat berbahaya. Jika dia lebih serius, maka yang terjadi—

"Luki, bawa Gumi dan lainnya lari sejauh mungkin," ucap kakakku dengan suara rendah.

"Bagaimana denganmu Gumiya?"

"Aku akan membunuh mereka semua dengan semua kekuatanku,"

Kekuatan penuh? Jangan-jangan, "Itu berbahaya Onii-chan!" sahutku panik, "Itu bisa membunuhmu,"

"Aku rela mati demi orang yang berharga. Sekarang pergilah,"

Tak lama setelah Megurine-san menundukkan kepalanya, ia menggendongku dan berlari menuju pojok ruangan yang diduga ada pintu untuk menuju lorong bawah tanah, "SEMUANYA LARI!" teriak Megurine-san mencoba mengajak yang lain ikut berlari.

Tanpa basa-basi, kami semua berlari ke pojok ruangan mengikuti Megurine-san tanpa memperhatikan musuh kami. Terkecuali kakakku yang menatapi Teto dengan penuh emosi. Tak ada yang berusaha menarik kakakku untuk ikut pergi. Soraru-san yang dikenal sebagai sahabat kakakku hanya melewatinya saja. Kiyoteru-senpai yang menggendong Shion-san saja juga tidak memperhatikannya sama sekali. Apa mereka semua... mempercayakan semuanya kepada kakakku?

"Tidak akan kubiarkan~~" sahut Teto memerintah pasukannya untuk menembak.

Puluhan suara tembakan mulai terdengar. Tembakan itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh kepada kami karena kakakku telah menciptakan perisai bagaikan pembatas ruangan. Mereka semua tidak menghentikan tembakannya meski sudah tahu kalau itu tidak akan menembus pertahanan kakakku. Teto sendiri masih saja menyuruh pasukannya untuk terus menembaki perisai kakakku.

Tapi ada yang aneh. Dimana satu orang yang tidak bersenjata tadi? Bukankah dia ada di belakang Teto sejak tadi. Lalu sekarang dimana—

SRIIING

Suara itu... tebasan pedang. Jangan-jangan...

"RIN-CHAN!" teriak Galaco-san melihat Rin-san ditebas dengan cepatnya.

B-Bagaimana bisa... sejak kapan dia melewati pertahanan kakakku? Jangan-jangan kekuatannya adalah teleportasi. Berarti... tembakan itu hanya pengecoh saja? Mereka tahu kalau kakakku tidak bisa bergerak jika membuat pertahanan sebesar itu.

"Satu tumbang," ucap lelaki pembunuh Rin-san itu.

"SIALAN KAU!" teriak Galaco-san sangat marah.

"HENTIKAN GALACO!" Soraru-san menghampiri Galaco-san dengan maksud untuk mencegahnya masuk ke dalam pertarungan, "Kalian pergi dulu,"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian melewatiku," ucap orang ketiga BE pengguna esper yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan kami.

"Cih, pergi Luki, ini masalahku," sahut Leon-san.

"Baiklah," kata Megurine-san lari bersama Kiyoteru-senpai yang membawa Shion-san.

.

\- Bersambung -

* * *

.

.

Terima kasih yang sudah mengikuti sampai sekarang dan terima kasih untuk _review_ -nya juga.

Kelanjutannya akan kuusahakan minggu depan ^^

Silahkan kritik dan sarannya...


	11. Chapter 11 : First Step To Save TheWorld

**_^_^_^_^_^_^_The City of Destruction_^_^_^_^_^_^_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Action, Sci-Fi, Comedy, Supernatural, Superpower.**

 **Disclaimer : VOCALOID/UTAULOID/FANLOID's Production that's involved in this FanFic is not mine.**

 **Chapter 11 : First Step To Save The World.**

* * *

Dok Dok Dok

"Gumi-chan, aku masuk ya," sapa gadis bersurai _soft pink_ dengan tangan yang membawa mangkuk dan gelas, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Luka-san," sapaku memanggil namanya, "Maaf merepotkan,"

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sangat suka dikunjungi gadis imut sepertimu," Luka-san membalasku dengan lekukan senyum yang indah.

"Uh.. Terima kasih,"

Sudah sebulan sejak serangan BE. Semua kejadian itu bagaikan tragedi yang sangat mengerikan. Terutama pada bagian dimana harus merelakan kepergian kakakku sendiri. Meski saat aku periksa sendiri tidak ada jasad ataupun sesuatu yang menunjukan keberadaannya. Yang terlihat hanyalah tumpukan abu hitam akibat ledakan dan api berskala besar.

Karena di sana hanya ada aku dan Megurine-san, kami tidak bisa berharap banyak juga. Bukan karena lelah, tetapi karena adanya wartawan yang siap mewawancarai kami berdua. Dan yang bisa kami lakukan adalah lari atau bersembunyi.

Setelah kejadian itu, aku memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Megurine-san. Alasannya karena menghindari tatapan masyarakat sekitar termasuk orang tuaku sendiri. Mengenai kenapa aku menghindari orang-orang karena media yang memberitakan peristiwa itu.

Awalnya kukira media akan mendukung kami. Tapi semua itu di luar akal pikiranku. Berita yang disebarkan adalah kebohongan besar. Mereka menganggap penyebab peristiwa itu adalah kami.

Saat mendengarnya, aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku sampai-sampai hilang kendali. Namun berkat Luka-san dengan kekuatan pengendali emosinya, aku mulai tenang dan menahan kekuatanku keluar.

Bukan hanya kakakku saja yang menghilang. Leon-san dan Soraru-san juga ikut menghilang. Untuk Rin-san dan Galaco-san berhasil selamat karena kekuatan Rin-san yaitu _invisible_.

Soal Miku-chan, tanpa diketahui oleh semua orang dia sudah menghilang sebelum kedatangan BE. Seingatku itu karena Miku-chan sedang bermain dengan Rin-san dan tanpa sadar Rin-san lupa untuk menonaktifkan kekuatannya.

Untuk kabar Shion-san, sayang sekali nyawanya tidak bisa diselamatkan karena aliran listrik yang sudah menyerang otak Shion-san. Megurine-san yang bisa menetralkan kekuatan apapun tidak bisa menyelamatkannya karena sudah menyerang otak di saat serangan awalnya.

Miku-chan juga tidak bisa karena luka serangan itu terlalu dalam letaknya. Bahkan dokter-dokter ahli tidak bisa menanganinya juga karena keterbatasan alat. Dan kalian pasti tau bagaimana perasaan Kiyoteru-senpai.

"Luka-san, dimana Megu— Luki-san?" tanyaku setelah menghabiskan makanan yang diberikan oleh Luka-san.

"Oh Luki-kun sedang mencari informasi lagi. Sudah sejak tadi tentunya,"

Sudah sejak tadi? Berarti sebentar lagi dia—

"AKU KEMBALI!" teriak Megurine-san memasuki kamar.

Sudah kuduga.

"Ah Luki-kun, selamat datang kembali," sapa Luka-san dengan senyumnya, "Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Leon dan Soraru selamat. Baru saja tadi aku bertemu dengannya," Megurine-san berbicara sambil berjalan ke arahku. Tidak kusadari, ada dua orang yang masuk ke kamar juga. Tidak lain adalah Miku-chan dan Rin-san.

"Permisi,"

"Maaf mengganggu,"

"Ah! Rin-chan, Miku-chan, kalian juga datang rupanya," Luka-san langsung saja berjalan ke arah Miku-chan dan memeluknya tanpa ragu, "Miku-chan, hari ini kamu wangi sekali~"

"A-Ano, Luka-san?"

Kelihatannya Miku-chan tidak bisa menghindarinya. Rin-chan juga memasang pertahanan untuk mencegah serangan ! ada yang terpenting lagi.

"Luki-san, bagaimana dengan kakakku?" tanyaku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Megurine-san.

"Luki-san?" kelihatannya Megurine-san agak bingung ketika aku memanggil namanya.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa memakai 'Megurine-san' karena ada Luka-san juga di sini,"

"Begitu kah," Megurine-san menundukkan kepalanya. Kelihatannya dia agak kecewa juga, "Soal Gumiya, aku belum menemukan sedikitpun informasi soalnya. Soraru dan Leon juga mengatakan hal yang sama,"

"A-Ah... Begitu kah,"

Seketika suasana hatiku mulai menurun. Mendengar ketika kakakku belum ditemukan selalu saja membuatku merasakan isak tangis yang begitu dalam. Meneteskan air mata pun rasanya sangat sulit bagaikan ingin melepas rantai baja menggunakan secarik kertas.

Hal seperti ini kuanggap sudah biasa karena selama kakakku belum ditemukan, diriku terus saja merasa sedih. Semuanya sampai sudah hafal dengan reaksiku ketika mendengar nama kakakku.

"A-Ah! Sudahlah Gumi-chan. Aku yakin kakakmu akan kembali," Luka-san terdengar lumayan panik ketika melihat diriku saat ini. Dan tentu saja dia berusaha menenangkan diriku. Kali ini tanpa menggunakan kekuatannya, "Bukankah kakakmu itu lelaki yang kuat?"

"Itu benar Gumi. Gumiya pasti akan menampakkan dirinya," kata Megurine-san.

"Jangan sedih Gumi-chan. Aku yakin Gumiya-kun kan orang terkuat," kata Miku-chan ikut-ikut menenangkan diriku.

"Hah? Apanya yang kuat? Dia saja saat menginjak kotoran anjing saja berisiknya sampai hampir memecahkan kaca di sekitarnya," seru Rin-san dengan _timing_ yang tidak tepat.

"Benarkah?" bingung Luka-san.

"Itu aku Rin," ucap Megurine-san dengan wajah memerahnya.

"Kamu salah Rin-chan. Itu cerita Luki-kun," Miku-chan kelihatannya tau ceritanya lebih detail. Dari mimik muka yang menahan tawanya, aku yakin Miku-chan juga menjadi saksi dari cerita tadi.

"Oh! Soal Gumiya-kun, aku ingat ketika dia sangat suka memakai celana dalam wanita di kepalanya," seru Luka-san ikut-ikut membuat cerita aneh, "Terlebih lagi itu celana dalamku,"

"ITU AKU LUKA!" teriak Megurine-san sangat malu.

"Ara~ benarkah?" Luka-san hanya memasang senyum tanpa menyadari perkataannya.

Hebat juga Luka-san menceritakan di depan kami para gadis. Terlebih lagi Megurine-san bisa mengakuinya. Kukira yang dikatakan Luka-san itu benar. Ternyata salah orang. Selain Megurine-san, Miku-chan juga ikut tersipu malu.

"B-B-Bukankah Gumiya-kun itu sering bermain boneka ketika sedang sendirian di dalam ruangan?" kelihatannya Miku-chan juga ikut-ikut mengatakan hal aneh.

"GYAAAHH! ITU AKU!" Megurine-san terlihat sangat malu sampai-sampai ia menjedorkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke tembok.

"Ahaha~ Aku ingat ketika Gumiya-kun ketahuan mengintip perempuan mandi dan dia langsung lari seperti pencuri saja," ucap Luka-san dengan postur tangan kanan di pipinya dan senyum yang menandakan senangnya.

"Ah! Apa kalian tahu kalau Gumiya pernah menukar sepatunya dengan sepatu orang lain tapi sepatu yang dia ambil itu ternyata sepatu perempuan?" seru Rin-san.

"Ahahaha~ Itu mengingatkanku ketika Gumiya-kun memohon untuk mencoba memakai lipstik Galaco-chan," ujar Miku-chan tertawa kecil.

Bukankah semua cerita itu milik...

"HENTIKAN! ITU PENALAMANKU!" teriak Megurine-san lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Sudah kuduga itu pengalamannya. Bagaimana mereka bertiga bisa tahu pengalaman Megurine-san? Apa mereka begitu dekat sampai seperti itu? Lalu kenapa mereka menggunakan nama kakakku? Kalau mereka tahu itu peristiwa milik Megurine-san, kenapa mereka tidak memakai nama Megurine-san daripada kakakku?

"Kenapa kalian justru menceritakan diriku?" Megurine-san terlihat bingung. Wajahnya saja sampai tidak membentuk karena kebingungan, "Bukannya seharusnya kita menceritakan tentang Gumiya?"

"Lalu seperti apa seharusnya?" tanya Rin-san terlihat pasrah.

Megurine-san menghirup udara lumayan panjang lalu mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Setelah itupun dia menenangkan diri dengan diam sejenak. Mimik wajahnya bisa kutebak kalau dirinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kalau dipikirkan matang-matang, aku yakin yang dia ucapkan pasti benar. Terlebih lagi Megurine-san sudah kenal lama dengan kakakku. Tapi aku punya firasat buruk soal itu.

"Gumiya itu," Megurine-san lagi-lagi menarik nafas. Sangat jelas kalau itu membuat suasana menjadi tegang, "Pernah mencium kotoran anjing yang kering!"

.

.

.

Hening sejenak. Semuanya menatapi Megurine-san yang terlihat sangat lega. Dari yang aku dengar tadi, aku tidak bisa mempercayai sepenuhnya. Alasan tidak bisa mempercayainya adalah karena anehnya dan tidak pernah mendengarnya. Semuanya juga terlihat bingung mengenai apa yang dikatakan Megurine-san itu benar atau tidak. Namun setelah beberapa menit, Luka-san terlihat senyum. Apa yang dikatakan Megurine-san itu benar?

"Ara~~ Bukankah itu kamu sendiri Luki-kun?"

.

.

.

"Kamu mencium kotoran itu karena disuruh Gumiya-kun kan?" lanjut Luka-san dengan senyumnya.

Hening lagi. Kali ini kami semua menganga melihati Luka-san. Tampang ceria milik Luka-san mengatakan seolah-olah perkataannya barusan sangat benar. Terlebih lagi, Luka-san seperti tidak merasa bersalah juga. Ucapannya bisa kuanggap tiga kali lebih menyakitkan dari sebelumnya. Megurine-san hanya diam untuk mengingat lagi.

"Aha- Ahahaha," Megurine-san terlihat senang dengan tawanya. Mimik mukanya juga terlihat ceria, "Itu benar aku," tiba-tiba saja raut mukanya menjadi sangat suram.

.

.

.

Hening... lagi. Benar-benar tidak bisa mengomentarinya. Tawa Megurine-san lah yang menyulitkan untuk berkomentar. Kukira tawanya mengartikan apa yang dikatakan Luka-san itu salah. Tapi kenyatannya sama seperti sebelumnya, menceritakan keanehan Megurine-san.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, mereka melakukannya dengan sengaja agar bisa menenangkan diriku. Sudah berkali-kali mereka melakukannya demi diriku. Namun aku sendiri belum bisa membalas kebaikkan yang mereka berikan. Dengan kondisiku yang seperti ini, kemungkinan kecil untuk membalas kebaikkan yang sesuai. Akan ku simpan kebaikkan mereka dan kubalas nantinya.

Setelah suasana canda tawa mulai mereda, aku memutuskan untuk keluar rumah. Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya aku keluar rumah. Jadi semuanya tidak terlalu khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi padaku saat keluar nanti. Lagipula Rin-san sudah membuatku tidak terlihat dan aku sudah tahu kemampuanku yang sebenarnya.

 _Piece Of God,_ Itulah yang kudengar dari Megurine-san setelah penyelidikannya di laboratorium BE. Aku sendiri sampai tidak percaya kalau kekuatanku bisa sebesar itu. Bahkan kakakku sendiri juga memiliki kekuatan yang hampir sama denganku. Namun perbedaannya adalah tipenya. Kakakku memiliki tipe memanipulasi benda, sedangkan tipeku adalah memanipulasi lingkungan.

Kekuatanku dan kakakku jelas sekali berbahaya. Kalau disalahgunakan, bisa-bisa dunia ini akan rata dalam sekejab. Karena kekuatan yang terlalu besar inilah BE mengincar kami untuk dijadikan senjata perang. Dan tentu saja untuk memulai perang dunia berikutnya.

Semua itu adalah hasil penelitian BE yang dicuri oleh Megurine-san beberapa hari yang lalu. Bagi kami, hal seperti itu berada di luar batas kemampuan. Hampir mustahil untuk gadis berumur tujuh tahun bisa menghentikan orang tua gila itu. Apalagi mereka memiliki dukungan pemerintah. Sementara kami hanya memiliki pasukan esper yang belum bisa menguasai sepenuhnya. Satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikannya adalah dengan meminta bantuan esper dewasa.

Tanpa kusadari, aku sudah berjalan samapi ke taman yang kugunakan untuk latihan bersama kakakku. Berkali-kali aku berjalan pasti akan tiba di taman ini tanpa sadar. Entah mengapa rasanya aku bisa merasakan kehadiran kakakku di sini. Walau hanya perasaan saja.

"Kalau saja ada Onii-chan, semuanya pasti akan lebih mudah," gumamku duduk di bawah pohon.

"Seperti biasa kau ada di sini Gumi,"

Suara itu... tidak mungkin. Perlahan-lahan aku melirik ke samping kananku. Yang kulihat hanyalah lelaki berjubah hitam dengan topeng putih polos.

"Onii...-chan?" ucapku agak gugup.

"Tidak perlu memanggil namaku. Aku di sini ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting untukmu dan sebarkan ke semuanya," ucapnya sangat cepat.

Menyampaikan sesuatu? Kelihatannya kakakku sedang ingin melarikan diri dari sesuatu. Dari perkataannya juga, kakakku pasti memiliki rencana besar.

"Pertama, aku ingin kekuatanmu disegel sebagian menggunakan Golden Atomic. Beritahu Luki, Soraru dan Leon untuk datang ke gedung tua di sebelah utara. Lalu aku ingin kamu bergabung di NOIR dengan kekuatan memanipulasi angin saja. Setelah itu serahkan padaku untuk mengurus sisanya," jelas kakakku sangat singkat.

"Tunggu, tujuanmu melakukannya?" tanyaku agak kebingungan dengan penjelas singkatnya.

"Menghilangkan kekuatan esper di dunia ini,"

.

-TBC-

* * *

.

.

Akhirnya bisa lanjut. Maaf kalau terlalu lama...

Silahkan Kritik dan Sarannya ^^v


	12. Chapter 12 : A Brother And A Enemy

**_^_^_^_^_The City of Destruction_^_^_^_^_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Action, Sci-Fi, Comedy, Supernatural, Superpower.**

 **Disclaimer : VOCALOID/UTAULOID/FANLOID's Production that's involved in this FanFic is not mine.**

 **Chapter 12 : A Brother And An Enemy.**

* * *

Setelah menerima perintah dari kakakku, aku pun langsung memberitahu Luki tanpa membuang waktu sedikitpun. Awalnya Luki tak paham dengan yang dimaksudkan kakakku. Tapi setelah aku beritahu tujuannya, Luki langsung paham dan pergi secepatnya. Aku tahu tujuannya memang baik. Tapi aku tetap saja tidak tahu kenapa kakakku tidak ingin aku terlibat ke dalam urusannya itu.

Sejak kejadian itu, aku tidak pernah mendengar suara kakakku lagi. Bertahun-tahun aku menjalani hidup bersama NOIR sesuai instruksi kakakku. Meski ketika aku di NOIR dan mendapatkan banyak tugas, tetap saja aku tidak bisa menemukan kakakku. Mengelilingi kota sampai memasuki seluruh gedung.

Semakin lama, kekhawatiranku semakin tinggi. Bahkan kemunculan esper peringkat satu, _Line Darkness_ juga membuatku khawatir. Kekhawatiranku terus saja muncul meski sudah dibantu Luka. Pikiran ingin bertemu seorang kakak yang hilang terus ada... sampai sekarang ini.

"GUMI! BERTAHANLAH!" Luki meneriakki kondisiku yang tidak bisa dibilang luka ringan.

Benar. Saat ini aku sedang berada di medan perang. Dengan kehilangan satu tangan. Rasa sakitnya lah yang membuatku memikirkan kondisi kakakku. Bukan kondisiku sendiri. Tapi di tengah memikirkan itu, aku teringat sesuatu yang penting.

Beberapa hari sebelum kota ini hancur, kakaku sempat mengirimkan surat. Surat itu berisi tentang apa yang dilakukan kakakku beberapa tahun lalu sampai saat itu. Di akhir suratnya, kakakku menulis kalimat yang benar-benar membuatku senang.

'Tetaplah hidup sampai aku bisa menemuimu lagi.'

Begitulah isinya. Jarang sekali kakakku mengatakan kalimat itu kepadaku. Karena jarangnya, aku berpikir selama ini aku telah diikutkan ke dalam rencananya dulu. Dan kakakku ingin akulah yang mengatasi kegagalan yang dibuatnya. Termasuk kehancuran kota ini juga. Dengan ini aku mengerti...

"Aku..." ucapku berusaha berdiri perlahan-lahan, "TIDAK AKAN MATI DI SINI!"

Tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang mengalir ke dalam diriku. Sesuatu itu adalah sebuah kekuatan yang selama ini telah kupendam. Sebenarnya bukan yang telah kupendam, tapi adalah kekuatan yang telah membuka jalan hidupku. Kakakku pernah mengatakan kalau kekuatan esper datang dari jalan hidup seseorang. Maka dari itu, aku tidak boleh mati di sini.

"Wah! wah! Kelihatannya ada zombi yang bangkit dari kubur," sindir _Aqua Blow_ dengan perasaan senangnya.

"Jangan senang dulu setelah melihat ini," seruku bersiap melancarkan serangan.

Sebelum menyerang, kugunakan badai angin untuk merubah suasana. Meski tidak terlalu kuat, tapi itu sudah cukup. Semuanya memperhatikanku. Kaiko terlihat tidak begitu waspada dengan apa yang kulakukan. Mungkin yang dia pikirkan ini hanya badai biasa. Tapi sebenarnya tidak. Akan kutunjukan arti badai sebenarnya.

"Bersiaplah _Aqua Blow_!"

Dengan segenap kekuatanku, aku berlari ke arah Kaiko. Tanpa ia sadari, aku sudah berada di belakangnya dalam waktu satu detik. Tentu saja Si Kaiko itu terkejut sampai tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya untuk melakukan pertahanan. Hanya dengan menyentuh punggungnya, Kaiko terpental jauh sampai membentur di tembok.

Semuanya terkejut dengan kemampuanku yang satu ini. Mereka semua hanya bisa bengong melihatiku. Alasan kenapa Kaiko bisa terlempar jauh itu karena badai yang kubuat tadi. Seseorang yang terkena badai itu akan dikelilingi oleh angin tekanan tinggi. Hanya dengan sentuhan anginku, maka orang itu akan terpental sangat kuat.

Kaiko mulai melihatiku sebagai musuh yang setara dengannya. Sorot matanya juga memiliki kebencian terhadap apa yang kulakukan padanya barusan. Tanpa basa-basi, Kaiko melancarkan serangan berupa peluru air. Jumlahnya juga sangat banyak. Tapi tidak sebanyak tombak kaca yang digunakan kakakku. Tanpa menghidarinya, peluru itu melesat melewatiku. Tidak satupun mengenai tubuhku. Lagi-lagi semuanya bengong melihatiku.

Serangan kedua kulancarkan. Kali ini aku menggunakan peluru angin. Tapi berbedanya, peluru angin ini melesat tanpa suara. Jadi sulit untuk dideteksi keberadaannya. Kaiko menyadari seranganku yang satu ini. Dia menggunakan airnya untuk menahan peluru anginku. Aku tahu kalau dia akan menahan dengan airnya. Maka dari itu aku menghentikan seranganku untuk sementara waktu.

Mengetahui seranganku sudah dihentikan, Kaiko memutuskan untuk melenyapkan pertahanan airnya. Tapi dia justru kebingungan. Pertahanan airnya tidak bisa ia kendalikan. Itu karena peluru anginku yang sebenarnya menembus pertahanannya dan masuk ke dalam otaknya.

Semua kekuatan esper dikendalikan melalui otak. Bila aku bisa mengacaukan kekuatan itu, maka kekuatannya tidak bisa dikendalikan. Dengan begitu, Kaiko tidak akan bisa menggunakan kekuatan airnya karena sudah menjadi pelindung permanen.

Begitu Kaiko menyadarinya, aku mulai menyerangnya dengan lontaran angin. Kusentuh lantai di bawahku dan keluarlah ledakan angin di bawah Kaiko yang membuatnya terlempar ke atas. Seranganku belum selesai sampai di situ. Kugerakan tubuhku sampai berada di belakang Kaiko.

Kaiko yang masih sadar berusaha untuk menghindar. Namun itu sudah terlambat karena aku sudah menyentuhnya. Karena sentuhan itu, Kaiko terhempas ke tanah sampai menimbulkan guncangan yang besar.

Kalau kusimpulkan, Kaiko tidak akan mati karena kusempatkan untuk menahan tabrakkan dengan lantainya. Mungkin dia hanya pingsan karena syok berat.

"Dengan ini, pertarungan sudah selesai," ucapku menghelakan nafas.

Semuanya masih bengong. Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku sendiri juga terkejut ketika bisa menggunakan semua serangan itu tanpa hambatan. Hambatan itu seperti kehabisan energi dan mungkin saja aku akan jatuh pingsan. Setidaknya dua musuh sudah bisa diatasi.

"Apa benar itu Gumi yang kukenal?" gumam Luki tanpa ia sadari kalau suaranya bisa kudengar jelas.

"Jelas sekali kalau dia bukan Gumi," Meiko-senpai menjadi ikut-ikutan.

"Kalian jahat sekali sampai tidak mengenalku," seruku mendekati mereka.

Sebenarnya mereka tidak sepenuhnya bercanda. Mereka hanya bingung mengatakan apa setelah aksiku tadi. Luki yang sempat mengkhawatirkanku mulai tenang lagi setelah melihat keadaanku yang normal. Meski aku sudah kehilangan satu tangan.

"Tidak kusangka kekuatanmu akan meningkat di waktu seperti ini," ucap Luki sambil berjalan menuju suatu ruangan.

"Itu berkat semangat dari Onii-chan."

"Oh! Ternyata kamu masih mengingatnya," Luki terlihat tidak terlalu terkejut.

Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan kabar kakakku. Tapi mendengar balasan Luki, kelihatannya dia tidak tahu jawabannya juga. Raut mukanya begitu lemas. Seperti mendengar seseorang yang telah meninggalkannya. Bisa diartikan, kakakku tidak berada di sisinya selama ini.

Tak lama berjalan, kami pun dihadang oleh dua orang yang sepertinya mereka esper peringkat 3 dan 2, Telekinesis dan _Jump-to-Jump_. Karena terlalu gelap, aku tidak bisa mengenali wajah mereka. Tapi dari postur tubuhnya, aku percaya kalau pernah mengenali mereka.

"Yo! Gumi. Lama tak jumpa."

"Kau tumbuh menjadi wanita yang cantik rupanya."

Sapaan itu... sudah pasti mereka pernah mengenalku. Begitu juga denganku. Sapaan yang hampir sama dengan kakakku dan sapaan mesum juga.

"Memang sudah lama tidak bertemu, esper peringkat 2 dan 3, atau bisa kupanggil Soraru dan Leon," sapaku seraya mereka berdua mendekatiku.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan menngenaliku," ucap Soraru terlihat senang.

"Adik dari Gumiya memang hebat!" seru Leon menatapiku dari ujung kaki sampai atas kepala, "sampai postur tubuhmu yang seksi."

"Benarkah?" senyumku sinis sampai membuat Leon berhenti melihatiku.

"Sepertinya Gumi tahu cara menangani orang sepertimu, Leon." Soraru tertawa kecil.

"Diamlah!"

Kamipun tertawa senang. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak bersama mereka. Awalnya Hatsune-san dan Meiko-senpai bingung kenapa aku bisa mengenali mereka berdua. Lalu kujelaskan bagaimana aku mengenal mereka sampai kedatangan BE yang membuat kami sempat berpisah. Hatsune-san dan Meiko-senpai tidak begitu terkejut ketika aku menyebutkan organisasi gelap itu. Tampaknya mereka sudah tahu soal BE itu.

"Oiya! Gumi, kenapa kau tidak memanggilku seperti yang lain?" kata Meiko-senpai terdengar iri.

"Itu benar. Sudah saatnya kau memanggil kami seperti yang lain," seru Hatsune-san.

Mereka benar-benar iri. Setidaknya aku juga harus memanggil mereka seperti Soraru, Luki dan Leon. Karena mereka temanku dan orang yang bisa dipercaya.

"Baiklah, Baiklah. Meiko, Mikuo," ucapku agak pasrah.

Seketika Meiko langsung memelukku dengan erat dan muka Mikuo memerah. Apa efeknya sampai segitu juga? Padahal cuma memanggil nama mereka. Sebenarnya bukan pertama ini saja, orang lain yang kukenal juga begitu. Tidak perlu kupermasalahkan sajalah.

"Ehem! Bukannya mengganggu, tapi kita sedang mengejar waktu," kata Soraru merubah suasana.

"Oh! Benar juga," ucapku sadar kalau masih dalam medan perang, "tapi jelaskan kondisinya dulu."

"Dengan senang hati." Soraru pun mulai menjelaskan bagaimana perkembangan mereka mulai dari setelah berkumpul sampai saat ini.

Sesuai yang dikatakan kakakku, semuanya berkumpul di tempat yang sudah direncanakan. Awalnya Soraru, Leon dan Luki terkejut ketika melihat kakakku menampakkan dirinya di sana. Mereka sempat berbincang sebentar untuk mempererat ikatan mereka. Dan tak lama setelah itu mereka memulai pembahasan serius.

Rencana awalnya, mereka akan berlatih sampai menguasai seluruh kemampuannya. Butuh sekitar tiga tahun penuh untuk meningkatkan kemampuannya. Karena Luki harus berlatih mempelajari kemampuan musuh, jadi dia tidak hanya berlatih dengan Soraru, Leon ataupun kakakku. Luki menyempatkan untuk berlatih denganku juga. Dan yang pastinya, Luki tidak pernah memberitahu kabar kakakku saat itu.

Setelah tiga tahun itu, rencana berikutnya adalah mencari pengguna esper dengan kemampuan yang luar biasa. Awalnya hanya mereka berempat. Setelah lamanya, mereka menemukan banyak orang juga. Antaranya adalah Mikuo, Piko, Galaco, Gakupo dan Kaiko. Kakakku bisa melihat kalau kekuatan mereka sangatlah langka dan dapat diajak kerja sama untuk menghilangkan kekuatan esper.

Beberapa tahun berlangsung, perkumpulan mereka menjadi sangat baik. BE yang mencoba menyerangnya berkali-kali gagal total. Sampai-sampai BE menghentikan proyeknya karena perkumpulan kakakku yang melindungi seluruh esper. Tapi di selang-selang itu, kakakku merasa ada yang kurang. Kali ini kakakku butuh seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan pengendali pikiran.

Pengendali pikiran itu ia gunakan untuk menghubungkan seluruh pengguna esper. Banyak yang memikirkan kalau orang seperti itu sangatlah sulit untuk dicari. Namun kakakku tidak menyerah. Kakakku berencana mencari orang itu sendirian. Soraru sempat mencegahnya tapi kakakku bersih keras untuk pergi sendiri. Sebelum pergi pun, kakakku sempat meninggalkan pesan untuk Soraru.

'Jika aku tidak kembali dan ada orang yang lebih kuat darimu, ikutilah dia apapun yang terjadi.'

Seperti itulah pesannya. Soraru mengerti maksud ucapan itu dan membiarkan kepergian kakakku.

Berhari-hari kakakku pergi. Tidak ada tanda kedatangan dirinya. Tapi tak disangka-sangka, muncul seseorang yang kakakku cari, pengendali pikiran. Orang itu tidak datang sendirian. Dia bersama dengan lelaki bertopeng dengan jubah hitam. Soraru sempat menanyakan siapa mereka. Dan jawaban mereka sangatlah mengejutkan. Mereka mengatakan kalau kakakku lah yang mengundangnya. Tapi lebih mengejutkannya, kakakku tidak datang bersamanya.

Sejak saat itu, keadaan semakin kacau. Lelaki berjubah itu memiliki kekuatan super power yang sekarang ini memiliki nama _Line Darkness_. Karena terlalu kuat, tidak ada yang bisa menentangnya. Soraru, Leon dan Luki mulai merasakan kehancuran di kelompoknya.

Lelaki yang satu lagi, pengendali pikiran yang sekarang disebut _Mind Down_ membuat semua orang menuruti perintahnya. Semuanya terkecuali Luki. Begitu Luki tahu, ia mulai sering menyentuh Soraru dan Leon ketika bertemu _Mind Down_ itu.

"... dan akhirnya seperti ini," ucap Soraru akhir kata alam penjelasannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Mikuo? Kenapa dia tidak terpengaruh?" tanyaku melirik ke arah Mikuo.

"Itu karena _Mind Down_ itu mengendalikan kami sewaktu Mikuo pergi mencuri Golden Atomic itu," ucap Leon.

Jadi begitu kah. Pantas saja Galaco bersikap sangat aneh. Tapi kalau seperti ini terus, _Line Darkness_ dan _Mind Down_ akan mengendalikan semua orang. Terlebih lagi, mereka juga membawa Golden Atomic yang isinya ada beberapa dari kekuatanku.

"T-Tunggu, lalu tujuan kalian menculikku?" tanyaku teringat kejadian penangkapan paman-paman penakut.

"Oh! Itu karena Leon ingin melihatmu lagi," balas Mikuo melihati Leon.

"Bahkan Leon sampai menyentuh tanganmu juga," lanjut Soraru.

"He~ Begitu kah," akupun memandangi Leon penuh amarah.

"T-T-Tunggu, G-Gumi..-san?" Leon terlihat sangat panik.

"Kelihatannya kalian cukup senang."

Seseorang datang. Yang pasti dia adalah orang yang sudah merusak rencana kakakku. Sesuai dugaanku, orang itu adalah penghancur kota, _Line Darkness_. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menebak bagaimana postur tubuhnya. Hampir seluruhnya tertutup oleh jubah dan topengnya. Tapi aku tidak peduli dengan penampilannya karena sudah sejak awal tujuanku adalah mengalahkannya.

"Oh! Ternyata ada Gumi di sini. Lama tak jumpa," kata lelaki itu dengan nada yang sangat kukenal.

"Nada itu... ucapan itu... tidak mungkin."

Aku sangat mengenali pola kata itu. Seperti Soraru. Satu-satunya orang yang kukenal adalah...

"Seperti dugaanmu, Gumi." Lelaki itupun melepas jubah dan topengnya.

Kami pun sangat terkejut dengan sosok di balik jubah dan topeng itu. Warna rambut dan iris yang sama denganku. Tatapan yang menunjukan seolah-olah aku adalah seseorang yang penting. Sebuah kacamata yang sama persis denganku juga.

"Onii...-chan?"

.

\- TBC -

* * *

.

.

Yo!

Akhirnya bisa lanjut. Maaf kalau ceritanya agak kacau. ^^

Tolong kritik dan sarannya ya ^^v


	13. Chapter 13 : One Person, Many Power

Maaf baru lanjut XD

Ada sesuatu yang harus dikerjakan dulu ^^v

* * *

 **^_^_^_^_The City of Destruction_^_^_^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Action, Sci-Fi, Comedy, Supernatural, Superpower.**

 **Disclaimer : VOCALOID/UTAULOID/FANLOID's Production that's involved in this FanFic is not mine.**

 **Chapter 13 : One Person, Many Power.**

* * *

"Onii... –chan?"

"Dimana semangatmu tadi, Gumi?" sindir kakakku dengan tampang penuh ejekan.

Bagaimana bisa... Line Darkness adalah... kakakku sendiri?

Aku tahu kalau kakakku masih hidup. Tapi... kenapa ia menyamar menjadi monster itu? Kukira selama ini kakakku hanya mengawasi dari jauh saja. Padahal semangatku untuk membunuh _Line Darkness_ sudah sempurna. Kenapa harus ada halangan seperti itu?

"Gumiya, sebaiknya aku harap kau punya alasan yang masuk akal!" seru Soraru memasang kuda-kudanya

"Alasan? Bagaimana kalau alasannya adalah untuk menguasai dunia," sinis kakakku ditambah dengan senyuman mengerikan.

"Kenapa kau lebih memilih menguasai dunia daripada menghilangkan kekuatan esper?" geram Leon menatap kakakku penuh kebencian.

"Apa kalian tidak sadar? Kita adalah orang-orang terpilih. Mempunyai kekuatan yang hebat. Kenapa kita harus bertekuk lutut kepada mereka yang lebih lemah dari kita? Untuk apa mematuhi orang yang lebih lemah dari kita? Seharusnya yang lemah itu bertekuk lutut kepada yang kuat!" serunya penuh kegilaan.

"Onii-chan, bukankah kau pernah bilang kalau kita harus melindungi yang lemah?"

"Melindungi yang lemah? Untuk apa melindungi mereka? Yang lemah harusnya mati saja!"

Kakakku sudah gila. Ucapannya benar-benar berbeda dibandingkan dengan dulunya. Impian dulu untuk membasmi kejahatan, melindungi bumi dan menjaga ikatan antar manusia berubah menjadi omong kosong saja. Tatapan mata yang biasa untuk melindungi orang lain berubah menjadi keinginan untuk membunuh.

Selama ini aku selalu mengagumi kakakku. Sifat baiknya, bijaksana, humoris, tegas, rendah hati. Semuanya begitu aku kagumi. Ia selalu mengerti perasaan orang lain. Sering kali ia mengorbankan nyawanya untuk orang lain. Semua orang begitu menghormati kakakku meski itu lebih tua atau lebih muda darinya.

Tapi... Tapi...

"Apa sebesar itukah perubahannya?" gumamku dipenuhi perasaan sedih.

"Tenang Gumi. Dia bukan kakakmu yang pernah kau cintai dan kagumi. Dia hanyalah monster yang dikendalikan oleh monster lain," bisik Soraru.

Monster... aku ingat sekarang.

Dulu kakakku sering sekali menonton film _action._ Kebanyakan dari film itu, alurnya selalu melibatkan tokoh utama yang lemah melawan tokoh jahat yang sangat kuat. Di saat itu kakakku selalu heran,

'Kenapa orang yang memiliki kekuatan besar pasti menjadi orang yang paling jahat?'

Di saat itu kebetulan aku berada di sampingnya. Ia bergemetar karena takut bila kekuatannya akan membawa bencana besar. Aku mencoba menenangkannya tapi ia selalu saja melemparkan pertanyaan yang sulit kupahami. Dan pada akhirnya aku melemparkan kata-kata yang kuanggap janji,

"Kalau Onii-chan menjadi jahat, akulah yang akan menghentikannya!" seruku bersiap menyerang.

"Semangatmu sudah tumbuh lagi ya... hebat juga dirimu itu, Gumi," sindirnya dengan tatapan memandang rendah diriku.

"Kau bukanlah kakakku lagi. Kau adalah _Line Darkness_ , orang yang akan kubunuh," balasku penuh semangat.

Enam melawan satu. _Line Darkness_ memiliki kekuatan penghancur yang besar. Tapi itu bisa digagalkan oleh _Power Block_ atau Telekinesis. Selain itu, _Jump-to-Jump_ milik Soraru bisa digunakan untuk menghentikan serangannya. Sedangkan _Ghost Eyes_ juga bisa digunakan untuk memprediksi serangan musuh. Dan kombinasi serangan adalah kekuatanku dan Meiko.

Jika bisa bekerja sama, aku yakin persentase kemenangannya sangat besar. Terlebih lagi, aku hanya perlu mencari letak batu _Golden Atomic_ itu. Kalau sudah kutemukan, maka kekuatanku bisa kukembalikan sepenuhnya. Dan kemungkinan untuk menang menjadi seratus persen.

"Akan kumulai," ucap _Line Darkness_ menatapku, "tapi sebelum itu..."

WUUUUZZZZZ

Hilang?

Itu percuma. _Ghost Eyes_ punya kelebihan untuk melihat ora—

BRUGH

"Satu jatuh," seru _Line_ yang baru saja menjatuhkan Meiko.

"T-T-Teleportasi?" panikku menatap Meiko yang terbaring lemas di lantai.

WUUUZZZZ

"Dengan ini persiapanku selesai," _Line_ melakukan teleportasinya lagi kembali ke posisi awalnya.

Kami semua menganga melihati _Line Darkness_ yang mampu melakukan teleportasi. Dalam sejarah, belum ada manusia yang mempunyai kekuatan ganda. Kemampuan mencuri esper juga belum pernah ada. Para Ilmuan sendiri mencoba untuk melakukan eksperimen _Multi-Esper_. Tapi hasilnya justru membunuh penggunanya. Bisa diartikan, mempunyai kekuatan ganda itu mustahil. Tapi...

"Kalian pasti bertanya mengapa aku bisa melakukan teleportasi," seru _Line Darkness_ dengan senyum puasnya _,_ "aku mencurinya dari Kagamine Len."

Soraru melototi _Line_ menandakan kalau dirinya tidak begitu percaya, "Mustahil. Kau tidak akan bisa menggunakan dua kekuatan sekaligus!"

"Kalian orang bodoh tidak akan paham," _Line Darkness_ benar-benar seperti iblis. Tatapannya begitu menyeramkan dari sebelumnya, "lalu apa tujuan aku mengincar _Golden Atomic_ itu?"

Aku ingat sekarang. _Golden Atomic_ adalah batu yang bisa menghisap kekuatan esper. Orang yang memakai batu itu bisa menggunakan kekuatan yang telah terhisap. Bisa diartikan, orang yang memegang _Golden Atomic_ adalah _Multi-Esper_.

"Tapi bukankah orang yang sudah mati kekuatannya akan menghilang?" bantahku mengingat Len yang mati sebelumnya.

 _Line_ tertawa terbahak-bahak. Suaranya yang begitu nyaring semakin membuat perasaan hatiku tidak nyaman lagi, "Aku sudah memanipulasi udara di sekitarnya sewaktu kau memeriksanya."

Aku benar-benar tidak menyadarinya. Sebagian dari kekuatanku ada di _Golden Atomic_ itu. Dengan itu dia bisa memanipulasi udara di sekitar Len sampai kami pergi meninggalkan lokasi itu. Setelah kami pergi, dia datang mendekati Len lalu mencuri kekuatannya.

"Tidak akan kumaafkan, DASAR MONSTER!" teriakku sangat keras.

"AHAHA~ KITA MULAI PERMAINANNYA!"

PLAK

Dalam sekejab, ruangannya berubah menjadi dimensi kosong. Ruangan yang tidak terbatas. Semuanya putih. Tak ada ujung di depan, di samping dan di belakang. Ruangan ini seperti sedang berada di luar angkasa dengan tambahan grafitasi. Terlihat normal namun tak memiliki sudut.

Kalau baru saja dia mengganti dimensinya, berarti dia sudah mengambil kekuatan _Dimension Breaker_. Dengan begitu ada kemungkinan lain dia mengambil kekuatan dari _Perfect Elemental, Aqua Blow_ dan _Silence Cut._ Jika di analisa, berarti dia punya delapan kekuatan. Jadi pertarungan yang sebenarnya adalah lima melawan delapan.

"BERSIAPLAH!"

Serangan pertama telah diluncurkan. Kali ini _Line_ mengeluarkan ratusan misil yang dikeluarkan dari punggungnya. Misil itu sebesar pensil biasa. Tapi aku yakin ledakannya sangat besar karena dia memilih dimensi ini agar ledakannya bisa terjangkau.

"Menghindar!" perintah Leon kepada semuanya. Sedangkan dirinya tetap diam dan memfokuskan untuk menghentikan misil itu.

Sebanyak-banyaknya misil itu, Leon pasti bisa menghentikannya menggunakan telekinesis, kekuatan yang dianggap berbahaya karena bisa menggerakan benda berjumlah ratusan dengan berat yang luar biasa beratnya. Kalau Leon sudah menghentikan misil itu, maka ia bisa menggunakannya untuk menyerang balik. Ternyata dia tak sepintar du—

Tunggu. Kenapa dia tersenyum? Seharusnya dia terkejut karena serangannya akan dikembalikan. Aku punya firasat buruk soal ini. Senyuman itu pasti menandakan kepuasa—

"LEON LARI!" teriakku sangat keras.

Belum sempat lari, ledakan terjadi begitu dasyat. Saking dasyatnya, angin akibat ledakan itu berhembus sangat kuat sampai kami semua terlempar jauh dari posisi berdiri kami sebelumnya. Asap hitamnya juga begitu tebal. Aku tidak bisa melihat bagaimana kondisi semua orang terutama Leon yang tidak sempat berlari tadi.

"Leon..." cemasku menatap asap hitam.

Alasan _Line Darkness_ mengambil kekuatan Meiko adalah untuk saat ini. Kekuatan Meiko akan aktif bila menyentuh sesuatu. Dia tahu kalau Leon akan menggunakan telekinesis-nya untuk menghentikan serangannya. Dengan kekuatan Meiko, serangan _Line Darkness_ akan meledak begitu dihentikan oleh Leon. Benar-benar cerdik.

"Tidak apa-apa, Gumi. Leon hanya pingsan."

Suara itu ada di belakangku. Saat kulirik, ternyata itu adalah Soraru yang menggotong Leon. Tak kusangka Soraru menyempatkan diri untuk menggunakan kekuatannya agar bisa menyelamatkan Leon. Padahal jarak waktu antara teriakanku dengan ledakannya terbilang sangat sempit. Tidak ada satu detik menurutku. Tapi hebatnya Soraru bisa menyelamatkan Leon sesingkat itu.

Namun...

"Soraru, kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Luki menghampiri Soraru.

Penggunaan normal kekuatan _Jump-to-Jump_ itu adalah satu detik untuk lima detik. Jika penggunaannya lebih dari itu, akan ada efek lumpuh pada bagian yang paling banyak di gerakkan untuk sementara waktu. Contohnya kaki.

Akibat aksi penyelamatannya, Soraru harus mengalami lumpuh pada kakinya karena penggunaan yang berlebihan. Bahkan bisa dikatakan sangat berlebihan. Melihat tubuhnya yang tidak terkena ledakan itu, aku bisa menyimpulkan kalau waktu yang ia gunakan adalah tiga kali lipat dari normalnya. Yang kutahu, Soraru tidak pernah menggunakan kekuatan sampai sebesar itu.

Dengan ini hanya ada tiga orang yang tersisa. Leon masih pingsan sedangkan Soraru tidak bisa menggerakan kakinya. Yang ada tinggal aku, Luki dan Mikuo. Tapi tangan kiriku baru saja hancur karena pertarungan sebelumnya. Jadi aku tidak bisa diandalkan dengan satu tangan saja.

Kalau masalah menyerang, yang bisa hanyalah Luki karena bisa menetralkan kekuatannya. Mikuo hanya bisa menebak gerakan musuh selanjutnya saja karena itu memang kegunaan kekuatannya. Tapi kalau dalam masalah menyusun rencana, ada Soraru yang bisa diandalkan. Sayangnya, dia sedang lumpuh.

Jika saja aku tahu letak—

"Batu itu ada di tengah dadanya."

Huh? Suara siapa tadi? Tiba-tiba melintasi pikiranku. Apa itu semacam telepati? Kalau iya dari siapa? Aku tak begitu mengenal suara itu. Teman kah? Atau musuh? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu.

Tapi kalau yang ia ucapkan memang benar, berarti aku hanya perlu tinggal fokus untuk mengambil kekuatanku kembali. Aku pernah mencobanya sekali dulu. Yang kuperlukan hanya fokus ke titik dimana batu itu berada lalu melepaskan seluruh kekuatanku. Dengan itu kekuatanku yang ada di batu itu akan otomatis keluar. Seperti ketika induk ayam berkokok lalu anak-anaknya datang ke induknya.

"Luki, Mikuo, tolong jaga aku. Kalau bisa jangan buat dia bergerak," bisikku menutup mata dan memulai rencana.

"Takkan kubiarkan!"

Dengan cepat, _Line Darkness_ mengeluarkan tebasan angin yang sangat kencang. Saking kencangnya, aku tidak sempat membelokkan tebasan itu. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya menahan dengan pertahanan anginku. Meski bisa menahan, tetap saja efeknya sangat besar.

Tanganku tersayat dimana-mana. Padahal cuman menahan beberapa tebasan saja. Tapi efeknya begitu banyak. Itu masih tebasan biasa. Bagaimana kalau dia menggabungkan dengan ledakan seperti sebelumnya? Bisa-bisa aku terlempar jauh lagi bersama Soraru dan Leon yang ada di belakangku.

"Kalau begini terus, aku tidak bisa fokus," gumamku penuh kecemasan.

"Gumi, berapa lama waktu yang kau perlukan?" sela Soraru memaksa berdiri dirinya untuk berdiri meski kakinya masih belum kembali normal.

Aku berpikir kalau Soraru punya ide. Dengan sedikit bantuan dariku, aku membantu Soraru untuk berdiri, "Sekitar satu menit lamanya."

Soraru menundukkan kepalanya. Kelihatan jelas kalau dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali menatapku setelah membuang nafasnya, "Akan kubantu dengan _Jump Point_ -ku."

"Itu berbahaya. Bukankah teknik itu akan memberikan dampak lebih buruk lagi?" selaku membantah idenya.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi! Lakukan atau semuanya mati!" serunya membantahku balik.

 _Jump Point_ adalah teknik rahasia milik Soraru. Dimana ia bisa menghentikan semua orang tanpa menghentikan waktu dengan ruang lingkup terbatas. Dapat diartikan teknik ini adalah menghentikan pergerakan musuh dalam waktu yang ditentukan. Alasan diberi nama _Jump-to-Jump_ adalah karena teknik ini.

Pada awalnya kekuatan Soraru adalah penghenti waktu. Namun ketika berkali-kali berlatih menguasainya, ia menemukan teknik baru yaitu melompati waktu. Tidak seperti biasanya, teknik baru itu bukan dirinya yang melompati waktu, tetapi orang-orang yang ada di ruang lingkupnya. Teknik baru itu bernama _Jump Point_. Dan setelah itupun kekuatannya diberi nama _Jump-to-Jump_.

"B-Baiklah," balasku dengan perasaan ragu dan khawatir.

Soraru tersenyum. Ia pun menegakkan badannya yang lemas itu, "Kuserahkan selanjutnya kepadamu."

Dalam sekejap, semuanya menjadi monocrom. Hanya hitam dan putih saja yang menghiasi suasana pertarungan ini. Hanya diriku saja yang berwarna. Begitu menatap yang lain, ternyata semuanya berhenti bergerak. Semuanya termasuk Soraru sang pengguna kekuatan ini.

Hebat. Ternyata ini rasanya ketika menghentikan waktu. Meski mengagumkan, aku merasa kasihan kepada Soraru ketika menggunakan kekuatannya. Bayangkan saja, sendirian di dunia yang berhenti ini. Tidak ada yang bisa diajak bicara. Semuanya mematung sampai batas waktunya. Rasanya sangat kesepian.

Tunggu. Seharusnya aku fokus untuk mengembalikan kekuatanku. Bukan merasa kasihan kepada Soraru. Aku harus segera menyelesaikannya agar tidak timbul kekacuan yang lebih besar.

"Baiklah. Aku mulai!" Kupenjamkan mataku sejenak. Begitu konsentrasiku sudah siap, kubuka mataku dan kukeluarkan seluruh kekuatanku.

Awalnya kekuatan yang keluar hanyalah angin sejuk biasa. Lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi badai. Aku juga menyempatkan untuk membuat ribuan peluru angin ke segala arah. Bukan hanya itu juga. Aku juga mengeluarkan ribuan tebasan angin. Yang namanya mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatan, aku harus mengeluarkan apapun itu sampai benar-benar tidak bisa mengeluarkan lagi.

Semakin lama, diriku menjadi merasa pusing. Unsur udara juga ikut berubah tanpa kusadari. Aku berusaha untuk menahannya dengan pertahanan anginku. Tapi karena memang harus mengeluarkan semuanya, mau tidak mau aku harus menghilangkan pertahanan anginku supaya bisa fokus ke _Golden Atomic_ itu.

"Argh!"

Tangan kiriku mulai merasakan sakit. Darah yang kutahan oleh angin mulai bercucuran. Kalau sudah sampai di sini, aku harus menyelesaikannya atau semuanya akan terbunuh meski nyawaku taruhannya. Terlebih lagi, aku merasa ada orang lain yang akan membantu. Salah satu buktinya adalah telepati tadi.

"Ugh..."

Aku mulai tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya. Mulutku juga mulai mengeluarkan darah. Perlahan-lahan kekuatanku mulai menurun. Badai yang kubuat menjadi hembusan angin biasa. Tebasan dan peluru anginku juga menjadi lebih lambat dari sebelumnya.

Walaupun begitu, aku belum merasakan kalau _Golden Atomic_ itu bereaksi karena kekuatanku. Apa karena aku belum sepenuhnya? Atau mungkin karena waktunya terhenti? Itu tidak mungkin. Mereka berhenti bukan berarti waktunya berhenti. Mereka semua hanya melompati waktu saja.

Tidak ada waktu lagi. Sebentar lagi efek kekuatan Soraru akan hilang. Aku harus mengerahkan semuanya. Tak peduli kalau aku harus mati di sini. Akan kuambil kembali kekuatanku itu.

"AAAAARRGGHH!"

Masih kurang...

.

.

.

Masih kurang...

.

.

.

Ini...

.

.

.

"MASIH KURANG!"

PYAAAARRR

.

\- TBC -

* * *

.

.

Wah... Dah mau masuk _Ending_ nya XD

Terima kasih yang sudah mengikuti FF ini sampai sekarang ^^v

.

Silahkan _Review_ -nya ^^


	14. Chapter 14 : My Dream

Ah Maaf ya _Update_ -nya telat ^^v

* * *

 **^_^_^_ City of Destruction _^_^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Action, Sci-Fi, Comedy, Supernatural, Superpower.**

 **Disclaimer : VOCALOID/UTAULOID/FANLOID's Production that's involved in this FanFic is not mine.**

 **Chapter 14 : My Dream.**

Dimana aku? Semuanya tampak gelap. Tak ada cahaya sedikitpun di sini. Apa aku sudah mati?

"Gumi..."

Ah, aku ingat. Mungkin sekarang ini aku sedang terbujur lemas dikarenakan kehabisan tenaga. Dengan tubuh yang kehabisan tenaga, darah yang terus menetes dan situasi yang terpojok, rasanya sangat beruntung saat mengetahui diriku ini belum mati. Fakta lain kalau aku belum mati adalah Mikuo dan Luki yang melindungiku. Atau mungkin ada masalah dengan _Line Darkness_.

"Gumi, bertahanlah!"

Apa dengan tubuhku yang sekarang ini aku bisa terbangun kembali? Aku sendiri hampir tidak bisa merasakan nafasku apalagi menggerakkan jariku. Rasanya hampir mustahil untuk bangkit dengan tenagaku yang habis. Pada akhirnya mungkin aku akan mati karena kehabisan darah atau dibunuh _Line Darkness_ itu sendiri.

Kalau saja... kalau saja ada Miku-chan, mungkin aku bisa bertahan lebih lama. Atau mungkin aku bisa memenangkan pertarungan itu tanpa harus tumbang seperti ini. Sayangnya aku tidak mengajaknya. Terlebih lagi aku tidak bertemu dengannya selepas kehancuran kota itu. Jika saja ini seperti _game_ petualangan, pasti kami tidak bisa sampai ke _ending_ -nya karena tidak membawa _healer_.

"GUMI!"

Apa ini? Tiba-tiba tubuhku terasa hangat. Padahal sebelumnya aku tidak bisa merasakan tubuhku. Apa ini pertanda kalau aku akan berakhir di sini? Tapi masih ada banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan.

Aku ingin membunuh moster itu...

Aku ingin _Mind Down_ yang merupakan dalang dari semua kekacauan ini...

Aku ingin mewujudkan impian kakakku...

Aku ingin mengembalikan kota ini menjadi seperti biasanya...

Aku ingin semuanya kembali berkumpul lagi...

Aku ingin bertemu kakakku lagi...

Aku... Aku... Aku...

.

.

.

AKU TIDAK INGIN MATI DI SINI!

"GUMI-CHAN!"

Seketika cahaya terang menyelimuti diriku. Pikiranku menjadi tenang karenanya. Tidak hanya itu saja, tubuhku juga semakin hangat dan lama-lama aku bisa merasakan hembusan angin meski sedikit. Semakin lama semakin terdengar suara detak jantungku. Dengan semua itu rasanya aku harus membuka kelopak mataku dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Ugh..."

Begitu aku membuka mataku, satu hal yang kulihat adalah wajah Miku-chan dan Luka yang menangis. Aku bisa merasakan tetesan air mata mereka di wajahku. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan dan mengharukan ketika melihat mereka berdua. Ingin sekali kupeluk mereka. Tapi tubuhku ini masih kehabisan tenaga. Menggerakkan satu tangan saja sulitnya bukan kepalang.

"Miku-chan... Luka... aku dimana?" tanyaku dengan tenaga seadanya.

"Di medan perang."

Suara itu... Soraru kan? Ternyata ia baik-baik saja. _Jump Point_ sendiri adalah kekuatan yang besar sampai membuat penggunanya tidak bisa bergerak ataupun berbicara. Tapi kelihatannya Soraru bisa mengatasinya. Jadi _Line Darkness_ bisa diatasi oleh mereka kah. Ternyata peringkat S memang mengagumkan.

Benar-benar me—

"TUNGGU! KENAPA KITA MASIH DI MEDAN PERANG?!" Karena aku sangat terkejut, aku pun langsung bangun dari tidurku sampai membuat semua orang ikut terkejut.

Luka menyentuh kakiku. Karena kekuatannya, tubuhku merasa sangat nyaman dan tenang. "Gumi-chan, tenangkan dulu dirimu ya," ucapnya sangat lembut.

"Luka-san, aku sudah tenang karena kekuatanmu itu," gerutuku menatap Luka.

"Ehehe~ Benar juga ya." Luka tertawa kecil lalu tersenyum ceria ke arahku. Tak selang lama Luka mulai menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tadi.

Setelah efek _Jump Point_ habis, aku terjatuh pingsan sedangkan Soraru terjatuh karena lumpuh total. Tidak seperti Soraru yang berada dalam kondisi tubuh sempurna, setiap detiknya darahku menetes lewat lengan kiriku. Tentu saja itu membuat Luki dan Mikuo panik sampai bingung harus bagaimana.

Saat Mikuo mencoba mengobatiku, tiba-tiba _Line Darkness_ mengeluarkan ratusan misilnya lagi. Belum sampai ke targetnya, misil itu meledak diikuti dengan suara pecahnya _Golden Atomic_. Karena pecahnya batu itu, _Line Darkness_ mengalami kesakitan yang luar biasa di dalam tubuhnya dan akhirnya terjatuh pingsan.

Karena musuh telah pingsan, Miku-chan dan Luka muncul entah darimana. Sebenarnya mereka sudah ada di dekat kami. Alasan aku dan Mikuo tidak menyadarinya karena kekuatan Rin-chan yang sempurna. Saking sempurnya, kemampuan bisa menghilangkan semua suara termasuk percakapan, langkah kaki, nafas dan detak jantung sekalipun.

Untuk lama waktu aku pingsan, kira-kira hampir satu jam lamanya. Miku-chan dan Luka datang lima menit setelah aku pingsan. Setelah itu mereka berdua mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menyembuhkanku. Miku-chan mencoba menghentikan pendarahan dan mengembalikan tenagaku. Sedangkan Luka menenangkan diriku agar tidak mempersulit penyembuhan.

"Tapi penyembuhan itu tidak bisa mengembalikan tangan yang sudah hancur kan?" heranku melihati lengan kiriku.

Miku-chan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku juga tidak tahu. Saat aku menyembuhkanmu, tiba-tiba tangan kirimu tumbuh kembali."

Jangan pakai kata itu. Rasanya aku seperti hewan yang bisa beregenerasi. Meski regenerasi adalah kemampuan yang hebat, tapi aku tidak suka disamakan dengan hewan apapun.

"Jadi dimana Rin-chan?" tanyaku berdiri dan melihati sekitar.

"Di belakangmu."

Saat kulirik ke belakang, aku dikejutkan oleh Rin-chan yang memakai topeng hantu. "KYAAAHHH!"

Sontak saja aku menonjok Rin-chan dengan kekuatan penuh. Kupikir dia akan terpental sangat jauh karena aku menggunakan kekuatan terlalu banyak, tapi hasilnya Rin-chan tidak bergerak dari posisinya berdiri. Apa Rin-chan membuat terobosan baru seperti menghilangkan kekuatan musuh? Apapun itu terserah lah. Yang penting Rin-chan tidak terluka.

"Jangan muncul tiba-tiba lah. Kau benar-benar mengejutkanku," ucapku mengelus dada.

"Kau itu punya kekuatan terhebat tapi masih saja mudah terkejut," sindirnya benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Mau punya kekuatan dasyat atau tidak, aku juga manusia yang bisa terkejut," geramku menepuk kepala Rin-chan pelan.

Kami pun tertawa riang. Walaupun masih berada di tengah medan perang, tapi rasanya begitu menyenangkan ketika kita semua bisa tersenyum dan tertawa bersama. Soraru dan Leon sudah disembuhkan oleh Miku-chan. Jadi kami hampir lengkap. Hanya kurang kakakku saja. Mungkin Meiko dan Len bisa bergabung kalau kami bisa menyelamatkannya.

"Kalian benar-benar membuatku kesal."

 _Line Darkness_ sudah bangun. Aura jahat dengan cepatnya mengisi dimensi ini. Raut mukanya benar-benar tidak bisa dibilang muka manusia lagi. Mungkin kalau marahnya Meiko bisa kuanggap muka karena tidak terlalu menakutkan. Tapi ini benar-benar tidak bisa dikatakan manusia lagi. Akan lebih cocok kalau disebut iblis.

Jika dia menuruni sifat kakakku, berarti ini akan menjadi yang pertama kalinya aku melihat marahnya kakakku. Memang benar kalau aku selalu bersama dengan kakakku dulunya, tapi saat itu aku belum pernah melihatnya sangat marah. Katanya sendiri, marah hanya akan memperburuk situasi. Aku sangat setuju dengan itu. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menahan amarahku seperti kakakku.

"Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja, Line. Kau tidak akan menang melawan kami," seruku menunjuk ke arahnya.

Sebenarnya saat dia terbangun kembali, aku tidak begitu takut lagi. Alasan utamanya adalah karena batu _Golden Atomic_ itu sudah pecah. Yang berarti kekuatannya hanya ada satu saja. Alasan lain adalah karena kami semua sudah sadarkan kembali. Dengan pasukan sebanyak ini ditambah dengan kekuatanku yang sudah kembali, kemungkinan menangnya pasti sangatlah besar.

"AHAHAHAHA~~ Menyerah? Jangan bercanda," tawa _Line_ sangat keras sampai bisa terdengar meski telinga sudah ditutupi dengan tangan, "AKAN KUTUNJUKAN ARTI MENYERAH SEBENARNYA!"

Sesuatu yang aneh muncul dari lantai sekitar kami dan _Line_. Begitu sudah bangkit, tak kusangka ternyata _Line_ membangkitkan raksasa batu yang biasa disebut _golem_. Jumlahnya benar-benar tak bisa dihitung. Setiap ingin kuhitung, selalu saja muncul yang baru.

Meski tak terhitung, ada suatu hal mengerikan yang bisa dihitung. Itu adalah _cloning Line Darkness_ yang berada di sekitarnya. Jumlahnya ada lima. Kelima _cloning_ ini benar-benar mirip dengan yang asli. Kalau tubuhnya mirip, ada kemungkinan kalau dia juga sekuat yang asli. Benar-benar situasi yang benar.

"Bagaimana Soraru? Ada rencana?" seru Leon yang sudah memasang kuda-kudanya.

"Dari kita semua, yang cocok untuk melawan batu besar itu adalah Gumi, Leon, dan Luki. Sementara yang lain hanya bisa menghindar saja," balas Soraru melirik ke segala arah.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, memang benar kalau hanya tiga orang yang bisa melawan _golem_ itu. Soraru dan Mikuo hanya bisa memukul untuk menyerang musuh. Tapi kalau musuhnya adalah batu sebesar itu, yang ada hanyalah luka karena pukulan mereka sendiri. Luki tidak jauh beda. Namun _golem_ itu adalah bagian dari kekuatan _Line_. Berarti hanya dengan menyentuhnya, Luki bisa menghancurkan _golem_ itu dengan mudah.

Masalah yang lain adalah _cloning_ _Line Darkness_ itu. Kalau kekuatan mereka memang setara dengan yang asli, cara kami untuk memenangkan pertarungan ini pasti sangatlah susah. Jika yang asli bisa membuat tiruannya, itu berarti tiruannya bisa membuat tiruannya sendiri. Lalu tiruan yang lain akan membuat tiruan lagi sampai tidak bisa dihitung.

"Gumi, aku ingin kau yang mengatasi pembuat masalah itu. Biarkan kami menangani batu besar ini," seru Soraru menatapku. Tidak hanya Soraru, tapi semuanya juga menatapku.

"T-Tapi, melawan enam iblis... aku belum tentu menang," balasku sangat ragu-ragu dengan keputusan Soraru.

"Tenang saja Gumi. Aku ada rencana." Rin-chan menghampiriku. Saat sudah dekat, ia pun menyentuh tanganku dan bergumam sangat pelan.

Awalnya aku tidak tahu apa yang Rin-chan lakukan. Tapi saat melihat _golem_ yang tidak lagi menatapku, aku sadar kalau Rin-chan baru saja menggunakan kekuatannya kepadaku. Bukan hanya kepadaku, tapi semuanya.

Dengan keberadaan kami yang tak kasatmata, para monster batu itu hanya akan diam di tempat saja. Saat aku menghilang duluan, tampak jelas kalau _golem_ itu kebingungan mencariku. Dapat disimpulkan kalau _golem_ itu tidak dikendalikan, namun di- _setting_ untuk menghancurkan musuh yang bisa mereka lihat. Berarti, selama kami menghilang, pasukan batu itu akan diam selamanya.

"Jangan remehkan musuhmu!"

Keenam _Line Darkness_ mengeluarkan ratusan misil seperti awal tadi. Karena tidak ada kekuatan Meiko, Leon pasti bisa menghentikannya dengan telekinesis. Meski begitu, Leon terlihat kesulitan saat para _golem_ itu mendekat sampai membuatnya tidak bisa melihat misil itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Leon menyingkirkan _golem_ itu dengan melemparkannya ke atas. Tak disangka ada misil yang melintas dan mengenai _golem_ tadi. Akibatnya ledakan besar terjadi. Awalnya hanya ledakan kecil. Tapi karena banyaknya misil yang melintas, semua misil yang ditembakkan langsung meledak bersamaan.

Sebagai pelindung, aku membuat perisai angin yang cukup kuat. Sebenarnya aku bisa memperkecil ledakan itu dengan menutupinya dengan perisai angin ini. Tapi karena ledakannya cukup hebat, kumanfaatkan saja ledakan itu untuk menghancurkan _golem_ yang lain.

Begitu asapnya hilang, pemandangan yang pertama kulihat adalah pasukan _golem_ yang masih utuh. Terlihat jelas kalau tidak ada goresan sedikitpun akibat ledakan tadi. Lebih buruknya, mereka melihati kami yang masih dalam keadaan menghilang. Tapi bagaimana bisa?

"Ledakan tadi adalah bagian dari rencananya. Sebenarnya ledakan tadi bukanlah ledakan yang menimbulkan kerusakan, tapi ledakan untuk meningkatkan kemampuan para _golem_ itu," jelas Soraru.

"Berarti yang diincar tadi adalah asapnya, bukan ledakannya," ucapku menarik kesimpulan.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menghancurkan mereka." Leon terlihat tersenyum bangga. Mungkin saja ia punya kemampuan yang ingin ia coba.

"Itu benar sekali, Leon!"

Suara itu... suara yang mirip dengan _Line Darkness_. Tapi lebih ramah dan tenang. Mungkinkah...

"Kau lama sekali, Gumiya," seru Soraru tanpa melirik ke asal suara.

.

.

\- TBC -

* * *

.

.

Terima kasih yang sudah mengikuti sampai sekarang ^^

Kelanjutannya akan dibuat secepat mungkin...


	15. Chapter 15 : New Power

**^_^_^_ City of Destruction _^_^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Action, Sci-Fi, Comedy, Supernatural, Superpower.**

 **Disclaimer : VOCALOID/UTAULOID/FANLOID's Production that's involved in this FanFic is not mine.**

 **Chapter 15 : New Power.**

* * *

Gumiya? Ada kakakku di sini?

"T-Tunggu, kau tahu kalau kakakku akan datang?" teriakku menarik kerah baju Soraru,"seharusnya kau memberitahuku sejak awal!"

"A-Aku baru menyadarinya tadi," balasnya cukup panik.

"Kalau menyadarinya tadi, seharusnya kau memberitahuku tadi." Saking kesalnya, aku menarik dan mendorongnya sampai membuatnya pusing.

GRRRAAAAARRRRHHH

"BERISIK!" Dengan seluruh kekuatan yang terkumpul karena kesal, akupun menembakkan meriam angin. Akibat serangan kekesalan itu, beberapa _golem_ itu terlempar sangat jauh.

Sejujurnya aku sangat terkejut dengan seranganku barusan. Sekesal-kesalnya diriku, aku tidak pernah menggunakan kekuatan sebesar itu. Batu seberat ratusan kilogram saja bisa terlempar puluhan kilometer. Bagaimana kalau tadi manusia yang beratnya tidak sampai seratus kilogram? Bisa-bisa aku membunuhnya sekaligus.

"Gumi, Soraru tidak tahu kalau aku datang. Ucapannya memang seperti itu ketika bertemu dengan sahabat yang telah menghilang bertahun-tahun," ucap kakakku menepuk pundak kananku.

"Eh? Uh.. umn."

Akupun melepaskan tanganku dari Soraru lalu menundukkan kepala karena malu. Kakakku sendiri justru tersenyum senang dan mengelus kepalaku. Karena perasaan hangat ini, aku juga ikut tersenyum dengan muka yang sedikit malu.

"Ehem! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggu reuni mengharukan kalian. Kita masih ada masalah yang harus diselesaikan," sela Luki menatapku dan kakakku.

"Benar juga. Kita haru—"

Karena masih penasaran, aku menyela perkataan kakakku, "Tunggu. Onii-chan ada di sini berarti sudah ada sejak tadi. Apa kau memakai kekuatan Rin-chan juga?"

"Begitulah. Memang kenapa?"

"Kalau memakai kekuatan Rin-chan, berarti..."

Semuanya pun melirik ke arah Rin-chan. Sepertinya apa yang kupikirkan sama dengan apa yang semuanya pikirkan.

"Rin-chan, sebaiknya kau punya penjelasan yang baik untuk kami," geramku menatap Rin-chan.

Rin-chan berkali-kali mengalihkan pandangannya. Tingkahnya sudah ketahuan kalau ia lupa untuk memberitahu kami. Lagipula aku sudah tahu kalau Rin-chan melupakan sesuatu seperti ini. Sejak tadi aku merasa kalau Rin-chan memikirkan sesuatu di luar rencana melawan _golem_ itu.

"A-A-Ahahaha~ kupikir kalian menyukai kejutan," balasnya dengan tawa kaku. Yang pasti ucapan itu hanyalah kebohongan saja.

"Permisi, kita masih punya tamu yang belum disambut," sela Mikuo tanpa menatapku atau Rin-chan.

Benar juga. Urusan Rin-chan bisa kutunda dulu. Misi utamaku saat ini adalah membunuh dalang dari bencana ini. Yang pasti itu adalah _Mind Down_. Jika ini seperti _game_ , _Mind Down_ akan muncul setelah kami berhasil mengalahkan _Line Darkness_ itu.

Mengenai _Line Darkness_ atau tiruan kakakku itu, sejak tadi mereka hanya mengoceh tidak jelas. Saking tidak jelasnya kami menganggapnya suara _golem_. Menurutku, mereka meneriakki kakakku karena kami menganggapnya yang asli. Karena efek kekuatan _Mind Down_ , mungkin tiruan kakakku itu tidak menyadari kalau dirinya hanyalah tiruan saja. Mungkin _Mind Down_ juga tidak menyadarinya.

Yang jadi masalah selanjutnya adalah dimana _Mind Down_. Kalau memang ada kemungkinan dia keluar saat _Line Darkness_ kalah, berarti ada kemungkinan juga dia muncul saat kami bertarung. Memang benar kalau kekuatannya hanya bisa digunakan saat ada kontak fisik saja. Tapi di pertarunganku melawan Galaco, aku tidak bisa merasakan dirinya kalau sudah ada di belakangku.

"Tenang saja Gumi. Kau tidak sendirian di sini," bisik kakakku mengetahui kalau aku sedang cemas.

Benar juga. Kalau dalangnya muncul tiba-tiba, salah satu dari kami pasti akan mengetahuinya lalu memberitahukan kepada semuanya. Dengan begitu tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan.

"Sebelum itu," kakakku menggerakkan telunjuknya seperti menggambar sesuatu. Begitu selesai, munculah dua pedang hitam dengan cahaya ungu tua di setiap sisinya, "Soraru, kau bisa menggunakan ini untuk bertarung melawan batu keras itu."

Jadi itu kekuatan untuk menciptakan sesuatu? Aku baru pertama kalinya melihat sedekat ini. Benar-benar mengagumkan.

"Kau memang tahu seleraku," ucap Soraru mengambil pedangnya, "tapi apa dengan ini aku bisa membelah batu itu?"

"Cahaya ungu itu adalah laser yang bisa memotong baja," kakakku tersenyum puas setelah mengucapkannya, "Baiklah. Kita mulai pertarungannya!"

Pertarungan pun dimulai. Kakakku mengeluarkan delapan _drone_ berbentuk bola dengan sebuah optik yang membuat _drone_ itu seperti bola mata. Kupikir itu adalah _drone_ untuk memantau saja. Tapi begitu benda itu terbang lumayan tinggi, laser pun keluar dan memotong hampir semua _golem._

Benar-benar hebat. Membuat senjata dalam waktu secepat itu. Bahkan lasernya juga tidak bisa dibilang lemah sedikitpun. Kalau laser itu dibuat sama dengan laser yang ada pada pedang Soraru, berarti pedangnya bisa memotong apapun dengan mudahnya. Dan aku merasa sangat beruntung karena tidak melawan alat ini saat berhadapan dengan tiruannya tadi.

Meski _golem_ -nya sudah terpotong, kelihatannya satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikan _golem_ itu adalah mengalahkan penciptanya. Semua _golem_ yang terpotong tadi tersambung satu sama lain dan terciptalah _golem_ baru. Itu menandakan sebanyak apapun kami memotongnya, mereka tidak akan mati.

"Kami serahkan kepada kalian. Jaga Luka, Rin dan Miku," seru kakakku lalu memegang tanganku erat-erat.

Cengkramannya sangat kuat. Aku punya firasat buruk soal ini, "O-Onii-chan, j-jangan bilang kau mau..."

"Bersiaplah!"

Sesuai dugaanku, kakakku melesat cepat melewati para _golem_ bersamaku. Cara kakakku bisa melesat secepat itu adalah dengan menggunakan ledakan di bagian kakinya. Selanjutnya ia membuat roket di kakinya untuk menghindari _golem_. Aku merasa sangat kagum dengan aksi cepat itu. Tapi meski sangat cepat, _golem-golem_ itu mampu melihatnya dan sekarang mereka mengejar kami.

"Takkan kubiarkan!"

Dalam waktu satu detik saja, beberapa _golem_ yang mengejar kami hancur berkeping-keping. Mungkin bagi kami itu satu detik, tapi baginya itu adalah lima detik. Benar, orang yang menghancurkannya adalah Soraru dengan _Jump to Jump_ -nya _._

"Gumi bersiaplah!" seru kakakku begitu sudah menapakkan kakinya di lantai.

Jujur saja, aku tak paham maksud perkataan kakakku barusan. Yang kupahami adalah keenam _Line Darkness_ itu menyerang dengan misil seperti biasanya lalu dihentikan oleh laser dari _drone_ kakakku. Setelah itu keenam _Line_ itu mengoceh tidak jelas lagi.

"Onii-chan, mereka sangat kesal kepadamu," ucapku datar.

"Benarkah? Kupikir mereka ingin membunuhku," balas kakakku seperti orang yang masih polos.

"Itu tidak ada bedanya."

Selagi para tiruan itu mengoceh tidak jelas, aku masih saja memikirkan maksud perkataan kakakku tadi. Kalau cuman bersiap untuk melawan _Line_ , seharusnya tidak perlu diucapkan. Yang harus diucapkan kakakku adalah rencananya melawan tiruannya. Aku yakin kakakku punya rencana. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa rencananya.

"Gumi, kuberi waktu satu menit untuk latihan mengendalikan gravitasi," bisik kakakku kembali serius.

"Gravitasi? Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak punya kekuatan seperti itu," sanggahku.

"Kita punya kekuatan yang besar, _Piece Of God_. Kekuatanku adalah _Creator_ sedangkan kau adalah _Manipulator_. Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya." Setelah mengucapkannya, kakakku berlari melawan _Line Darkness_.

Mengendalikan gravitasi? Satu menit? Yang benar saja. Aku bukan orang yang bisa mempelajari sesuatu secepat itu seperti kakakku. Terlebih lagi, gravitasi adalah sesuatu yang susah untuk dikendalikan. Keberadaannya yang tidak bisa dipastikan, tidak bisa asal-asalan, dan adanya rumus agar bisa menghitungnya.

Sesuatu yang serumit itu bukanlah hal yang kusukai. Menghitung dengan akurat. Kalau hanya pertambahan dan pengurangan saja tidak masalah bagiku. Tapi ini ada rumus tersendir dan aku lupa rumusnya. Lupakan rumusnya, besarnya ketetapan gaya gravitasi saja aku juga lupa.

Seharusnya kakakku tahu kalau aku tidak suka sesuatu yang rumit. Aku lebih suka berlari sepuluh kilometer daripada menghadapi sesuatu yang rumit seperti itu. Memang benar kalau kakakku sangat pintar. Tapi bukan berarti adiknya punya kemampuan seperti kakaknya. Walau sebenarnya aku ingin punya kemampuan seperti kakakku.

Bagaimana ini? Kalau aku tidak bisa mengendalikan gravitasi, kakakku akan berada dalam masalah karena rencananya gagal. Mungkin aku bisa membantunya dengan kekuatan sederhanaku. Tapi itu akan menyusahkan kakakku karena harus menyusun rencana lagi. Apa aku harus menyusun rencana sendiri? Atau berusaha mengendalikan gravitasi?

"AAAAAGGHH!"

Tanpa kusadari, semua orang menjadi tiarap terkecuali Luki. Sejujurnya aku bingung sendiri kenapa mereka seperti itu setelah aku meneriakkan kekesalanku tadi. Aku tidak ingat menggunakan kekuatan anginku tadi. Tapi dilihat dari manapun, mereka seperti tertarik ke bawah, bukan di dorong dari atas.

"G-G-Gumi, kau berlebihan. Kembalikan seperti semula," ucap kakakku berusaha berdiri.

Berlebihan? Aku tidak melakukan apa-ap—

"WAAAAHHH!" Karena kepanikkanku lagi, semuanya menjadi melayang terkecuali Luki.

Aku tahu sekarang. Rencana awal kakakku adalah membuatku bisa mengendalikan gravitasi bukan dengan cara menghitung, tapi dengan cara membuatku kesal karena banyak berpikir. Itu menjelaskan kenapa kakakku tidak memberitahukan rencananya dan langsung menyuruhku. Sudah lama tidak bertemu, sekalinya bertemu langsung membuatku kesal.

"Bagus Gumi. Sekarang giliranku!"

Dari semua orang di sini, hanya kakakku yang bisa mengontrol gerakannya saat melayang di udara. Kesempatan itu kakakku gunakan untuk menyerang _Line Darkness_. Ia menggunakan roket di kakinya untuk melesat di udara.

Di saat kakakku ingin menyerang, keenam _Line Darkness_ itu mencoba menyerang balik dengan misilnya lagi. Tapi entah kenapa misil mereka menjadi acak-acakan. Tidak ada satupun dari ratusan misil itu yang meluncur ke arah kakakku. Semua misilnya hanya melayang biasa seperti apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Mungkin itu karena pengaruh gravitasi. Seseorang yang tidak memiliki ilmu gravitasi tidak akan tahu bagaimana cara mengendalikan situasi saat ini. Termasuk diriku sendiri.

"Hei Gumi, buat aku melayang seperti mereka," seru Luki di hadapanku.

"Aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Lagipula kemampuanmu yang bisa menetralisir kekuatan orang lain adalah penyebab utamanya," sanggahku menyilangkan tangan.

Dari dulu sampai sekarang tingkahnya tidak berubah sama sekali. Luki memang kekanak-kanakan.

Aku kembali fokus ke kekuatan baruku ini. Kelihatannya memang sederhana, tapi kenyataannya memang susah. Munculnya kekuatan gravitasi tadi bisa dikatakan tidak sengaja. Tapi dari dua ketidaksengajaan tadi, aku bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu. Kekuatan gravitasi ini datang karena emosiku tidak seperti angin yang harus tenang.

Baiklah, akan kucoba—

"Tunggu Gumi! Biarkan seperti ini sampai aba-abaku yang lain!" teriak kakakku sibuk mengurus musuhnya.

Ternyata benar. Ketidaksengajaan tadi adalah bagian dari rencana kakakku. Tidak heran ketika kakakku dengan cepatnya menyerang musuh tanpa memasang muka terkejut.

Saat ini hanya tinggal satu tiruan saja. Kelima tiruan itu dikalahkan dengan tebasan pedang mirip milik Soraru ditambah dengan gerakan kilatnya. Alasan tiruan yang terakhir masih bisa bertahan karena sudah bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya. Berkali-kali kakakku melancarkan serangan tapi _Line_ bisa menangkisnya juga.

Seharusnya _Line_ tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya secepat itu. Atau mungkin karena setiap tiruannya memiliki ingatan yang tersambung satu sama lain? Mungkin ada benarnya. Dari pengamatanku sebelumnya, keenam _Line Darkness_ itu tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain. Mereka selalu tiba-tiba menyerang dengan pola yang teratur.

"Sebagai tiruan, kau memang hebat," sindir kakakku mengacungkan pedang ke arah tiruannya.

"Setidaknya..." tanpa kakakku sadari, ada tiruan lain dibelakangnya, "sadari posisimu dulu!"

Tak sempat menghindar, kakakku terhempas ke lantai karena pukulan kuat dari tiruannya. Tapi kakakku tidak begitu kesakitan karenanya. Ia langsung berdiri dan terbang lagi.

"Benar-benar menarik," seru kakakku tersenyum sinis.

Dalam sekejap, kakakku membuat sepuluh _drone_ berbentuk bola seperti tadi. _Drone_ sebelumnya hancur karena gravitasiku. Dengan berbekal sepuluh _drone_ dan dua pedangnya, kakakku kembali bertarung melawan kedua tiruannya.

Pertarungan pun kembali sengit. Berkali-kali suara misil meledak dan tembakan laser terdengar. Tapi belum satupun dari ketiga orang itu yang jatuh. Mungkin satu tiruannya bisa dikalahkan. Akan tetapi, kakakku harus mengalahkan keduanya sekaligus atau mereka membuat tiruan lagi.

Bagaimanapun juga, pertarungan ini tidak ada habisnya. Tebas sana tebas sini. Tembak sana tembak sini. Seperti percuma saja. Sebanyak apapun kakakku membunuh tiruannya, yang satu lagi selalu membuat tiruan dengan cepat.

Aku ingin membantunya. Tapi kakakku tidak memperbolehkanku. Aku memang percaya kalau kakakku memiliki rencana hebat. Setidaknya, biarkan aku tahu isi rencana itu. Berdiri dan menonton pertarungan bukanlah kebiasaanku.

"Gumi bersiaplah!"

Itu... teriakkan kakakku.

Bersiap? Itu berarti tanda kalau aku harus menggunakan kekuatan gravitasi lagi kan?

Dengan memfokuskan pikiran, kucoba sekali lagi untuk mengendalikan gravitasi. Jika pemikiranku benar, kekuatan gravitasiku datang dari emosiku. Berarti aku hanya perlu melontarkan emosiku kalau ingin mengendalikannya. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Bisa saja semuanya tertarik ke bawah ataupun ke atas.

Aku tidak peduli. Aku akan melakukannya meski tidak sesuai keingin kakakkku.

"SEKARANG!"

"HYYYAAAAAAHHH!"

.

.

-TBC-

* * *

.

.

.

Maaf _Update-_ nya telat.

Terima kasih yang sudah mengikuti sampai sekarang ^^


	16. Chapter 16 : A Hero?

**^_^_^_ City of Destruction _^_^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Action, Sci-Fi, Comedy, Supernatural, Superpower.**

 **Disclaimer : VOCALOID/UTAULOID/FANLOID's Production that's involved in this FanFic is not mine.**

 **Chapter 16 : A Hero?.**

* * *

( _Flashback_ )

Dua belas tahun yang lalu, saat aku berumur lima tahun, aku sering diajak keluar rumah oleh kakakku. Waktu itu kakakku sering mengajak keluar karena ingin menunjukkan bagaimana dirinya mengembangkan kekuatannya.

Mungkin terdengar seperti pamer, tapi bagiku itu tidak masalah. Aku senang bisa menemani kakakku dan bisa menjadi orang pertama yang melihat teknik terbarunya.

Hampir setiap harinya, kami mengunjungi taman bermain di sudut kota. Bukan karena ingin pamer ke banyak orang, tapi karena memang ingin berlatih di sana. Mau dikatakan pamer kurasa tidak pantas. Sebenarnya alasan kakakku memilih tempat itu karena sedikit pengunjung.

Dan hari ini kami juga mengunjungi taman itu. Rasanya sudah menjadi kebiasaan kami untuk meramaikan tamannya.

"Onii-chan, kamu tidak latihan?" tanyaku sambil bermain ayunan.

"Gumi, apa kau membenci para esper?"

"Tidak juga. Bukankah punya kekuatan itu sangat menyenangkan? Banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan ka—"

"Bagaimana jika kekuatan itu menuntunmu menjadi penjahat?" sela kakakku membuatku langsung terdiam.

Benar-benar tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Kakakku mengatakan seolah-olah dunia akan hancur karena _esper_. Tak biasa juga kakakku membicarakan sesuatu seserius ini.

"Kalau begitu kamu harus jadi pahlawannya!"

Seseorang mendorong kakakku sampai jatuh. Dia adalah seorang gadis yang lebih muda dari kakakku tapi lebih tua dariku. Rambut putih ke merah muda yang terurai panjang dengan iris biru cerah. Kelihatannya dia kenalan kakakku.

"Setidaknya menyapa dulu sebelum mendorongku, IA," ucap kakakku berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya.

"Hehehe~ Maaf Hero-kun," balasnya dengan senyuman.

"Gumi, dia adalah temanku dari perkumpulan yang sering kuceritakan."

"Namaku IA. Salam kenal," sapa IA mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan.

"Megpoid Gumi, senang bertemu denganmu juga," balasku menjabat tangannya.

Sudah kuduga kalau dia teman perkumpulan kakakku. Hanya saja... kenapa IA sangat cantik? Padahal belum remaja juga.

"Jadi bagaimana Hero-kun? Bukankah itu juga impianmu menjadi pahlawan?" IA berseru riang kepada kakakku yang masih berpikir keras.

"itu memang ide bagus. Tapi kalau aku sendirian, itu akan menyulitkanku."

"Jaa... bagaimana kalau aku membantumu?" ucap IA memegang tangan kakakku, "dengan kekuatanku, kuyakin kau akan mudah mengatasinya."

"A-A-Aku juga." Tiba-tiba saja aku jadi ikut-ikutan. Pasti karena IA yang begitu dekat dengan kakakku.

Sejenak kakakku menundukkan kepalanya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya dengan ekspresi senang, "Baiklah. Aku akan menjadi pahlawan bersama kalian berdua!"

( _Flashback End_ )

Sudah dua belas tahun terlewatkan. Banyak rintangan yang menghalangi jalan kami. Pemikiran buruk, dunia yang tidak bersahabat, pertengkaran satu sama lain, dan banyak lagi. Terlalu banyak pertarungan selama itu.

Tapi sekarang waktunya mewujudkan impian kami bertiga.

"HYYYAAAAAAHHH!"

Tarikkan gravitasi yang besar membuat kedua _Line Darkness_ itu tertarik ke lantai. Saking besarnya, mereka menghantam lantai dan menghasilkan suara yang sangat keras. Angin pun juga berhembus kencang.

Kali ini aku hanya menggunakan gravitasiku kepada _Line_ saja. Yang lain masih melayang di udara. Terkecuali Luki.

Belum sampai di sana, kakakku meluncurkan ratusan misil seperti _Line_ ditambah dengan delapan lasernya. Serangan bertubi-tubi itu terus saja dilakukan selama tiga menit.

Aku pikir sekali serang sudah cukup. Tapi kelihatannya itu untuk jaga-jaga jika _Line_ masih hidup dan membuat tiruan lagi.

"Sudah cukup Gumiya!" seru Miku-chan terdengar mencemaskan kakakku.

Kakakku menyadari sesuatu. Ia pun menghentikan serangan beruntunnya. Tubuhnya terlihat sudah tenang kembali.

Aku ingat. Masih ada satu musuh lagi. Mungkin Miku-chan tidak ingin kakakku terlalu banyak membuang tenaga. _Mind_ _Down_ tidak bisa dianggap lemah juga. Ia termasuk sepuluh _esper_ terkuat.

"Eh? Ada apa ini?" bingung Rin-chan perlahan-lahan mendekati lantai.

Tanpa kusadari sendiri, gaya gravitasinya kembali normal. Dengan kata lain semua yang masih melayang mulai berjatuhan.

"WAH! Uh? Etoo... aku harus bagaimana? Semuanya dalam ma—"

"Tenangkan saja dirimu Gumi!" seru Soraru menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menyelamatkan lainnya.

BRAAAKK

Suara seseorang terjatuh. Kukira semuanya bisa diselamatkan oleh Soraru. Ternyata ada yang tidak diselamatkan selain _golem_ itu.

"Oh! Maaf Mikuo, tanganku sudah penuh," ucap Soraru dengan santainya.

"Oh! Kukira kau juga menyelamatkan Mikuo, Soraru." Leon mendaratkan dirinya dengan santai menggunakan kekuatan telekinesis.

"S-Setidaknya bantu aku berdiri. Kurasa tulangku ada yang patah," kata Mikuo dengan suara seadanya.

Ternyata hanya Mikuo yang tidak berhasil mendarat. Soraru bisa memperlambat waktu saat mendarat. Leon bisa membuat dirinya melayang karena kekuatannya. Kakakku sendiri tidak ada masalah karena masih ada roket di kakinya.

Kasihan Mikuo...

Miku-chan bergegas menyembuhkan Mikuo, "Setidaknya berusahalah mendarat sendiri, Nii-sama."

"NII-SAMA?!" sontak saja semuanya terkejut karena ucapan Miku-chan tadi.

Bagaimana mau tidak terkejut, baru pertama kalinya Miku-chan memanggil Mikuo dengan 'nii-sama'. Bukan itu. Mereka berdua bersaudara?

Aku tahu mereka punya nama marga yang sama. Tapi mereka tidak pernah memanggil satu sama lain seperti punya ikatan persaudaraan. Miku-chan juga tidak pernah menceritakan saudaranya kepadaku.

"Oi Mikuo! Sejak kapan kau punya adik seimut itu?" seru Leon terdengar sangat iri.

"Sudah sejak dulu. Itu salah kalian karena tidak menanyakannya," sindir Miku-chan mewakili Mikuo.

Leon langsung terdiam. Rasanya ia seperti dikhianati oleh Mikuo atau semacamnya.

"Kelihatannya hanya Leon saja yang sendirian di sini." Soraru menertawai Leon.

Dugaan awalku benar. Leon merasa dikhianati karena tidak tahu kalau Miku-chan adalah adiknya Mikuo.

Dari semuanya. Hanya Leon yang sendirian. Kakakku punya aku, Luki punya Luka, Mikuo ada Miku-chan, Rin-chan ada Len, IA lebih memilih kakakku daripada dirinya, dan Soraru punya Galaco. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya kalian mengetahuinya. Sebenarnya Soraru adalah sepupunya Galaco. Galaco menceritakannya kepadaku sebelum BE muncul.

Aku juga menyadari hal lain. Dimensi tanpa batas buatan _Line Darkness_ tidak lenyap sejak pecahnya _Golden Atomic_. Di pertarunganku melawan Piko-san, dimensinya langsung kembali semua sewaktu dia pingsan.

Aku punya firasat buruk soal ini.

"Kalian cukup senang ya."

Seseorang muncul. Bukan, dua orang muncul. Yang satu adalah lelaki berambut pirang dan satunya memakai jubah seperti _Line_ yang menyamar. Lelaki pirang itu pasti adalah _Mind Down_. Yang satu lagi, kemungkinan 'boneka'-nya yang lain.

"Akhirnya muncul juga, _Mind Down_ , ZeeU, atau bisa kukatakan pemimpin utama _Black Eagle_ ," seru kakakku menodongkan pedangnya ke arah lelaki itu.

Pemimpin utama _Black Eagle_? Kukira selama ini pemimpinnya adalah Teto. Tapi bukannya BE sudah bubar beberapa tahun yang lalu karena dihancurkan? Lalu kenapa kakakku tidak mengatakan 'mantan pemimpin'?

"Tak kusangka kau tahu nama asliku sampai sana, Gumiya. Seharusnya kau menambahkan 'mantan' dalam ucapanmu tadi," balasnya serasa membetulkan ucapan kakakku.

"Apanya yang mantan. Kau masih memimpin BE tanpa sepengetahuan pemerintah, polisi bahkan masyarakat biasa." Ekspresi kakakku benar-benar marah. Mungkin dendam di dalam dirinya masih belum pulih.

ZeeU hanya tertawa. Sepertinya memang benar dugaan kakakku. BE hidup kembali dan kini menjadi organisasi bawah tanah yang lebih dalam.

Tapi kalau masih hidup, kenapa mereka tidak mengejarku? Bukankah aku _esper_ peringkat satu di penelitian mereka? Kalau bukan, kenapa mereka berdiri lagi? Tujuan mereka kali ini apa?

"Baiklah, Baiklah, aku mengaku," ucap ZeeU mengangkat kedua tangannya, "akhirnya aku tertangkap kah."

"Lalu siapa 'boneka' yang kau bawa itu?" kakakku menurunkan pedangnya.

"Oh! Memang benar kalau mukanya mirip boneka. Sangat manis. Ingin sekali kupeluk tapi kalian akan membenciku nanti."

Tingkahnya sangat menjengkelkan. Sikapnya yang seperti tidak bersalah rasanya ingin sekali kuledakkan tubuhnya. Tatapannya juga begitu merendahkan kami semua. Aku benar-benar ingin segera mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Akan kuperkenalkan kepada kalian semua. _Esper_ terkuat ciptaan BE!" Sesuai seruannya, berjubah itu membuka jubahnya dan menampakkan dirinya.

"T-Tidak mungkin."

"Kau bercanda kan?"

Sontak saja kami terkejut dengan orang dibalik jubah itu. Untuk kedua kalinya aku dikejutkan dengan orang yang seharusnya bukan menjadi lawanku.

Urairan rambut merah muda bercampur putih. Iris biru cerah.

"I... A?"

.

\- TBC -

* * *

.

.

Yah... sekali lagi terima kasih karena sudah mengikuti FF nya ^^

Nantikan kelanjutannya ^^V


	17. Chapter 17 : Beyond The Esper

**^_^_^_ City of Destruction _^_^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Action, Sci-Fi, Comedy, Supernatural, Superpower.**

 **Disclaimer : VOCALOID/UTAULOID/FANLOID's Production that's involved in this FanFic is not mine.**

 **Chapter 17 : Beyond The Esper.**

* * *

"I... A?"

"ITU DIA! Ekspresi yang sangat kutunggu!"

Seruannya sangat menjengkelkan. Memang benar kalau dia adalah dalang dari kehancuran kota ini. Tapi tak kusangka dia lebih kejam dari apa yang kupikirkan. Bagaimana tidak, dia menggunakan kakakku dan sahabatnya menjadi boneka.

Orang berjubah, atau bisa dikatakan IA, sahabat yang paling riang sekarang ada di hadapan kami. Biasanya IA akan tersenyum saat menatap kami. Tapi sekarang mukanya datar. Tak ada ekspresi sedikitpun.

Dari kami semua, kakakku lah yang paling kesal. Kakakku berpikir kalau IA sudah terbunuh karena eksperimen BE. Maka dari itu tujuannya menghancurkan BE adalah membalaskan kematian IA. Tapi kalau IA masih hidup dan dijadikan boneka, itu lebih buruk daripada terbunuh.

Bayangkan saja. Sahabatmu dikendalikan oleh orang lain. Sikapnya, emosinya, gerakannya, dan pikirannya. Bahkan ingatannya juga diubah. Bagaikan _Line Darkness_ , IA akan menjadi musuh kami. Bagi kami, itu salah satu bagian tersulit yang pernah ada.

Itu karena IA adalah sahabat yang tak tergantikan.

"SIALAN KAU!" Karena amarahnya, kakakku melancarkan serangan laser berbahayanya kearah ZeeU dan IA.

"HENTIKAN GUMIYA!" teriak Soraru mengenggam pundak Gumiya.

Soraru terlambat. Laser itu sudah diluncurkan. Kalau kakakku menggunakan seluruh emosinya, bisa dikatakan lasernya lebih berbahaya dari sebelumnya. Mereka berdua pasti suda—

CLIIING

"Wah... hampir saja ya. Seharusnya kau tidak menyerang sahabatmu sendiri, Gumiya,"seru ZeeU dengan santainya.

"Tidak mungkin... serangannya bisa ditangkis dengan mudahnya?" ucapku bengong.

"Bukan ditangkis. Ia menetralisir kekuatan Gumiya," sela Luki.

Menetralisir? Tapi bagaimana?

Kekuatan ZeeU adalah mengendalikan pikiran orang dengan syarat harus ada kontak fisik. Sedangkan IA hanya mendeteksi kekuatan lain saja. Lalu siapa yang menetralisir? Di sini hanya Luki saja yang bisa menggunakannya.

"AHAHAHA~ ekspresi kalian benar-benar mengagumkan!" serunya lebih menjengkelkan dari sebelumnya.

"Hoi ZeeU! Bagaimana kau menghidupkan IA lagi?" tanya Soraru dengan tenangnya.

ZeeU tersenyum puas, "Sejak kapan dia mati? Aku tidak pernah bilang dia mati."

"Lalu apa yang kau maksud dengan _esper_ terkuat?" Luki terlihat ingin marah.

"Apa lagi? Dia adalah _esper_ terkuat sekarang. _Piece of God_ tidak ada tandingannya."

Ugh... dia benar-benar menjengkelkan. Ingin sekali kubunuh sekarang juga. Tapi entah kenapa aku sedikit ketakutan dengan keberadaan IA.

Kalau IA adalah _esper_ terkuat, pasti ada petunjuk kenapa dia tidak dibunuh. Satu-satunya petunjuk yang ada hanyalah kekuatannya, mendeteksi kekuatan lain.

Dari serangan sebelumnya, ia bisa menetralisir serangan kakakku. Hanya Luki saja yang bisa melakukannya di sini. Luki juga tahu kalau serangan Gumiya dinetralisir, bukan ditangkis. Tapi bagaimana ia bisa tahu?

Kebanyakan orang yang melihatnya pasti mengira kalau serangan Gumiya ditangkis atau diserap. Namun Luki menganggapnya dinetralisir seperti kekuatannya. Apa Luki merasakan kekuatan yang sama dengannya tadi?

Mendeteksi kekuatan lain...

Mengendalikan pikiran orang lain...

Menetralisir kekuatan lain...

Merasakan kekuatan yang sama...

Jangan-jangan—

"Kelihatannya Gumi-chan sudah tahu jawabannya," ucap ZeeU serasa baru saja membaca isi pikiranku.

"Apa maksudnya Gumi?" tanya Mikuo penasaran.

"IA... mengendalikan kekuatan orang lain."

Untuk ketiga kalinya kami terkejut karena ZeeU. Dan ketiga kalinya juga ZeeU tertawa karena melihat ekspresi kami.

Mengendalikan kekuatan orang lain, evolusi dari mendeteksi kekuatan.

Dari apa yang IA ceritakan, caranya mendeteksi adalah dengan melihat saja. Selanjutnya otaknya mengidentifikasi apa kekuatan orang yang ia lihat. Dalam beberapa saat identifikasi itupun berubah menjadi sebuah ingatan jangka pendek. Ingatan jangka pendek itulah yang membuat IA bisa tahu kekuatan orang lain.

Sebagai anggota NOIR, dari penjelasannya ada suatu hal yang sedikit mengganjal. Selama menjadi NOIR, aku sudah banyak melihat pengguna _esper_ dengan kekuatan bermacam-macam. Salah satunya adalah melacak kekuatan lain.

Sedikit berbeda dengan kekuatan IA, pelacak itu hanya bisa melacak saja. Dia tidak bisa mengetahui apa kekuatan yang dimiliki orang lain. Dia hanya bisa mengetahui kalau orang itu punya kekuatan.

Cara kerja kekuatannya juga sederhana. Cukup melihat peta lalu akan keluar titik berwarna kuning keemasan. Titik itulah orang yang memiliki kekuatan.

Saat itulah aku berpikir kalau kekuatan IA itu sedikit aneh. IA tahu kekuatan orang lain karena ingatan jangka pendeknya. Tapi kenapa masuk ke ingatan itu? Kenapa tidak masuk ke ingatan jangka panjang?

Dari situlah BE tahu IA memiliki kekuatan lebih. Mereka memaksa IA untuk menggunakan kekuatannya di luar kemampuannya. Setiap hari dan setiap hari. Sampai pada beberapa hari mereka tahu kalau IA bisa mengendalikan kekuatan orang lain.

Kurasa waktu eksperimen itu, IA dibawa ke lokasi yang tidak diketahui banyak orang bahkan pemerintah yang mendukungnya. Mereka juga membuat rumor palsu yang mengatakan kalau IA sudah mati dengan alasan kami tidak akan mencarinya.

Benar-benar licik. Kalau saja kepintaranku ada di waktu itu, pasti kota ini tidak akan hancur lebur. Dan juga kami tidak akan berurusan dengan sahabat kami.

"IA-CHAN! SADARLAH!" teriak Miku-chan sedih.

Tidak ada respon dari IA. Tatapannya benar-benar kosong. Aku yakin itu karena siksaan berat selama bertahun-tahun. Itu juga salah kami karena tidak menolongnya.

ZeeU terus saja tertawa melihat ekspresi kami, "IA, apa kau mengenal mereka semua?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengenal orang lain selain Tuan ZeeU," jawab IA datar.

"AHAHAHA~ Benar sekali! Hanya akulah orang yang kau kenal!"

Sial. Pikiran IA benar-benar kacau. Dengan kemampuan _Mind Down_ , IA akan mudah dipengaruhi kalau sudah tersentuh. Ditambah lagi, tidak ada satupun dari kami yang berusaha menolongnya. Itu pasti akan menjadi tekanan paling berat.

Kami seperti omong kosong saja. Seharusnya sahabat saling menolong. Tapi begitu mendengar IA sudah tidak ada, kami asal percaya saja. Aku yakin ZeeU mengatakan seperti itu saat IA masih sadar.

"KEPARAT KAU ZeeU!" teriak kakakku.

"Gumiya, bukankah ini salahmu juga? Kenapa kau tidak menyelamatkannya?" ucap ZeeU sok-sok an. Ia pun mengelus wajah IA lalu mengendus rambut rambutnya sebagai pemancing amarah kakakku, "akulah satu-satunya orang yang ada untuk IA selama dia teraniaya."

"SUDAH CUKUP!"

Emosinya benar-benar sampai di puncak. Tatapannya sangat serius. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Sirkulasi nafasnya benar-benar kacau. Aura panas juga mengelilingi dirinya. Aku bisa merasakan kalau kakakku akan mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya.

" _Grim Mode!_ "

Mata kakakku berubah menjadi merah. Pakaian dan senjatanya juga berubah menjadi hitam gelap. Sampai _drone_ -nya juga menghitam. Tidak sampai sana saja, dimensinya ikut berubah menjadi merah darah.

Aku tidak begitu tahu mengenai _Grim Mode_. Tapi itu serasa sangat menakutkan dengan penampilan dan situasi yang berubah. Angin yang mengitari tubuh kakakku juga mengatakan hal yang sama.

Dengan keadaan seperti itu, sudah jelas kalau akal pikiran kakakku benar-benar kacau. Ia tidak akan segan-segan membunuh ZeeU meski IA melindunginya.

Kami semua tahu akan hal itu. Tapi entah kenapa kami tidak bisa menghentikan amarahnya. Luka yang bisa mengendalikan emosi saja tidak bisa. Bukan tidak bisa, tapi ketakutan. Kalau kami mengganggunya, yang ada kakakku menebaskan pedangnya ke arah kami.

BLAAAARRR

Tiba-tiba ledakan besar terjadi di posisi ZeeU. Kakakku juga sudah tidak ada di posisinya. Sudah pasti kalau itu karena serangan kakakku.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kakakku bisa melesat secepat itu. Tapi yang kutahu saat ini adalah IA berhasil menahan serangannya.

"Musuh Tuan ZeeU adalah musuhku," ucap IA datar.

Cahaya terang keluar dari posisi IA. Kakakku yang berada di posisi terdekat memilih untuk melangkah mundur. Begitu cahaya mulai meredup, penampilan IA berubah bagaikan _valkyrie_ dengan sepasang sayap dan baju zirahnya.

Apa IA baru saja menggunakan kekuatan kakakku untuk mengubah penampilannya? Tapi kakakku tidak bisa menciptakan sesuatu yang hidup seperti sayap. Apa IA benar-benar telah menjadi dewa?

"Selesaikan dengan cepat, IA!" perintah ZeeU dengan senyum licik.

IA hanya mengangguk lalu menggambar pedang dan tameng seperti yang biasa dilakukan kakakku.

Tanpa menunggu selesai, kakakku menyerang dengan cepatnya. Saking cepatnya, tidak satupun dari kami yang bisa melihatnya. Kami berpikir kalau serangan kakakku berhasil. Tapi entah bagaimana IA bisa menangkis pedang kakakku dengan pedang buatannya.

Dari situlah pertarungan sengit dimulai. Kakakku berkali-kali menebaskan pedangnya sedangkan IA menahannya dengan pedang dan tameng. Hampir setiap tebasannya menimbulkan suara yang keras. Angin yang berhembus pun bisa kurasakan tanpa menggunakan kekuatanku.

Setelah banyaknya tebasan yang IA terima, untuk pertama kalinya ia menebaskan pedangnya kepada kakakku. Karena tidak sempat menahan, kakakku memilih untuk menghindarinya.

Aku bisa melihat kakakku menghindar dengan baik. Tapi kenapa kakakku memuntahkan darah? Sudah jelas kalau kakakku berhasil menghindarinya.

Mungkinkah itu dari kekuatan Gakupo? Dengan sedikit peningkatan kekuatan, IA bisa menyerang organ dalam musuh tanpa menyentuh musuh.

IA kembali menebaskan pedangnya. Kali ini kakakku melompat jauh ke belakang. Tapi untuk kedua kalinya juga kakakku terluka lagi walau sudah menghindar.

Kali ini sebabnya adalah tebasan angin. Luka tebasan itu sendiri bisa dikatakan lumayan dalam. Meski hanya satu luka, tapi rasanya akan sangat berbahaya dengan kekuatan IA sekarang.

"Pertarungan selesai," ucap IA menurunkan pedangnya.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh kakakku memerah dengan sendirinya. Semakin lama, warna merah nya semakin jelas. Akhirnya sebuah ledakan darah terjadi dari dalam tubuhnya.

Kami semua hanya bisa terkejut melihatnya. Seorang yang dikenal sebagai _esper_ terkuat dikalahkan dengan cepatnya. Ditambah lagi dengan bagaimana dia kalah. Tubuhnya bersimbah darah. Hampir semua darah di dalam tubuhnya meledak dan menyembur keluar.

"Wah, Wah. Kerja bagus IA. Satu tumbang," seru ZeeU tepuk tangan.

Situasi menjadi hening. Semua masih saja melihati kakakku yang terbujur lemas dengan tubuh bersimbah darah. Meski begitu, aku bisa merasakan kalau kakakku masih hidup. Hanya saja tidak akan berlangsung lama jika terus dibiarkan.

"Miku-chan, kau bisa menyembuhkan Onii-chan kan?" bisikku kepada Miku-chan.

"T-T-Tentu saja bisa." Miku-chan terdengar ketakutan sekaligus panik.

Berarti hanya tinggal bagaimana kami membawanya ke posisi kakakku sekarang.

"Gumi, bawa Miku ke Gumiya. Biarkan kami yang menangani IA," seru Soraru mengangkat pedangnya.

Begitu kah. Semuanya tahu kalau aku sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Baiklah. Kita mu—"

BOOOOOMMM

"Apa ya—"

Tanpa diduga, IA membuat ledakan besar tepat di belakangku menggunakan pedangnya. Akibatnya kami terhempas cukup jauh. Karena ledakannya di belakangku, aku terlempar ke arah IA. IA sendiri menangkapku dengan memegangi leherku.

"Tunggu IA. Jangan bunuh Gumi dulu. Akan lebih baik kalau dia menjadi temanmu kan?" ucap ZeeU menepuk pundak IA.

IA masih mencekikku. Kini ia mengangkatku tinggi-tinggi sampai kakiku tidak bisa menyentuh lantai.

"Gumi, salah satu pemegang kekuatan _Piece of God_. Terlebih lagi dibagian memanipulasi lingkungan. Akan menjadi pasangan terbaik untuk IA. Benarkan Gumi?"

Sial. Cekikannya terlalu kuat. Tanganku tidak cukup kuat untuk menghentikan cekikan ini. Kekuatanku juga tidak mau keluar karena IA menetralisir kekuatanku.

Kalau seperti ini, ZeeU akan memegangku lalu mencuci otakku. Yang terburuk, aku akan membunuh banyak orang termasuk sahabatku sendiri.

"Bersiaplah, menjadi bonekaku."

.

\- TBC -

* * *

.

.

Terima kasih yang sudah mengikuti sampai sekarang...

Nantikan kelanjutannya ^^v


	18. Chapter 18 : Final Battle?

**^_^_^_ City of Destruction _^_^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Action, Sci-Fi, Comedy, Supernatural, Superpower.**

 **Disclaimer : VOCALOID/UTAULOID/FANLOID's Production that's involved in this FanFic is not mine.**

 **Chapter 18 : Final Battle?.**

* * *

Dunia sudah hancur. Tak selamanya orang baik akan terus menjadi baik. Orang baik akan menjadi jahat karena tidak diterima, dibuang dan diacuhkan kebaikkannya. Ada juga orang baik berubah jahat karena terus disakiti sampai melampaui batasnya. Sebagai contohnya adalah IA.

Dulunya IA dikenal sangat baik. Tapi karena perasaan yang terus disakiti, ia berubah menjadi jahat. Lebih jahat dari orang jahat pada umumnya. Perasaan pun sampai tidak dilibatkan dalam aksi kejahatannya.

Seperti itulah bagaimana terbentuknya penjahat yang sangat ditakuti banyak orang. Bukan datang karena kerasukan iblis atau setan, melainkan karena ulah sesama manusia sendiri. Tak ada manusia yang jahat, yang ada hanyalah manusia yang terlalu lama menderita.

Sebagai pengguna kekuatan terbesar, aku harus merubah mengembalikan dunia yang hancur ini. Mulai dari mengurangi yang namanya penjahat. Mulai dari mengembalikan IA ke sedia dulu kala.

"JADILAH BONEKAKU, GUMI!" Teriak ZeeU begitu menyentuhku.

"GUMI!"

Semuanya meneriakkiku. Sudah pasti mereka meneriakkiku karena ulah ZeeU yang satu ini.

Begitu ZeeU sudah menyentuhku, kekuatannya akan mengalir dan masuk ke dalam otakku. Ingatan dan kinerja otakku akan di ubah sesuai keinginannya.

"AHAHAHA~~ Sekarang aku punya dua boneka cantik. Akulah _esper_ terkuat di bumi ini!" ZeeU berteriak lagi seperti sudah kehilangan kesadarannya setelah melepaskan tangannya dariku. "IA, lepaskan Gumi."

"Baiklah," balasnya mengikuti perintah ZeeU.

Cengkraman IA pun melemah. Kakiku kembali menyentuh tanah. Nafasku kembali normal. Namun pandanganku menjadi kosong. Seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa selama hidup.

"Baiklah Gumi. Gunakan kekuatanmu untuk membunuh mereka semua!"

Kutunjuk Mikuo yang berada jauh didepanku. Dengan tenaga penuh, keluarlah peluru angin berkecepatan cahaya.

Karena baru pertama kali, serangannya meleset. Meski meleset, ledakan akibat serangan itu sangatlah besar. Asap yang sangat tebal dan angin yang berhembus sangat kencang. ZeeU sangatlah senang dengan kekuatanku baruan meski meleset.

"Bagus. Itu bagus. Sangat bagus. SANGAT-SANGAT BAGUS! INIKAH KEKUATAN SANG _ORIGINAL!_ " teriaknya lagi sudah seperti orang gila, "Lakukan lagi Gumi!"

"Sesuai perintah Anda," jawabku datar.

Tangan kananku mengepal kuat-kuat. Semua kekuatan tertuju ke tangan kananku. Kuangkat dan...

BLAAAARRRR

Semuanya terkejut. Baik itu musuh ataupun teman. Bukan karena ledakannya, tapi karena aksiku tadi.

"Kenapa kau menyerangku, GUMI!" seru ZeeU setelah terlempar sangat jauh. Seketika semuanya memperhatikanku.

Benar sekali. Ledakan tadi bukan ke arah Soraru, tapi ke arah ZeeU. Sebenarnya ini bukanlah karena ZeeU salah memerintah. Aku sendirilah yang sengaja menyerang ZeeU.

"Akhirnya aku bisa memukulmu, _Mind Down!_ " seruku sangat keras.

ZeeU berusaha berdiri sambil memegangi pipinya yang terluka parah, "Bagaimana bisa? Seharusnya pola pikir otakmu sudah kuubah."

"Seharusnya kau merubah pola pikirmu terlebih dahulu," balasku menunjuk ke arah IA, "berkatnya, kekuatanmu tidak ada efeknya untukku."

Entah sudah berapa kali semuanya mendapatkan kejutan sejak pertarungan ini dimulai. Aku yakin ini adalah pertarungan untuk mengetes jantung seseorang.

Saat ZeeU menyentuhku tadi, dia tidak sadar kalau IA masih mengunakan kekuatan menetralisirnya untuk menghilangkan kekuatanku. Dan akibatnya, kekuatan _Mind Down_ sama sekali tidak berpengaruh kepadaku.

Aku menyadarinya sewaktu ZeeU berteriak aneh. Kupikir dia sadar karena kekuatannya tidak bekerja kepadaku. Tapi tak kusangka dia tidak tahu soal itu.

Setelah itupun aku berpura-pura mengikuti perintahnya agar tidak timbul kecurigaan. Serangan peluru angin itu aku sengajakan meleset. Kalau kubuat mengenai Mikuo, bisa saja itu membunuhnya.

"Tidak akan kumaafkan kau, GUMI!" ZeeU terdengar sangat marah kepadaku. Bagiku itu adalah kesenangan yang baru setelah berkali-kali dia membuatku kesal, "IA, bunuh Gumi sekarang juga!"

"Tidak secepat itu!" IA terlempar ke atas karena pelontar di bawahnya. Itu berasal dari kekuatan kakakku.

Rencana kami dari awal adalah mengulur waktu untuk membawakan Soraru dan Miku-chan kepada kakakku. Awalnya Rin-chan membuat mereka tidak terlihat dahulu. Saat ledakan buatan IA, kami memanfaatkan asap tebalnya untuk mempersulit ZeeU menemukan lokasi Soraru dan Miku-chan. Dan rencana kami pun berhasil.

"Kali ini aku akan menghentikanmu, IA!" seru kakakku melompat tinggi ke arah IA.

Dengan bermodalkan dua pedang dan sepasang sepatu roket, kakakku berhasil membuat pertarungan sengit di udara bersama dengan IA.

Di udara, IA lah yang kewalahan karena tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Sayap yang ia gunakan tidaklah selincah sepatu roket kakakku. Maka dari itu IA hanya bisa mengambang di udara dan berlindung di balik tamengnya.

Tapi semakin lama mereka bertarung, pemenangnya sudah bisa ditebak. Sejak tadi, yang kakakku incar bukanlah tameng milik IA. Melainkan sayapnya. Kakakku mencoba menghancurkan keseimbangan IA terlebih dahulu dengan memotong sayapnya.

IA tidak bisa menahan serangan kakakku dengan baik. Mau berapa kalipun, ia tidak punya waktu untuk menggunakan kekuatannya yang lain. Jangka waktu serangan kakakku terbilang sangat cepat. Kalau IA menggunakan kekuatannya yang lain, bisa saja kakakku menembus tamengnya dengan mudah.

"Waktunya mengakhiri pertarungan, IA," gumam kakakku melesat cepat dan berhasil memotong sayap IA.

Keseimbangannya pun hilang. IA terjatuh dari ketinggian yang sangat jauh dari tanah. Di saat itu pun, kakakku terbang tinggi di atas IA. Begitu sudah satu garis vertikal dengan IA, kakakku pun melesat cepat bagaikan cahaya.

" _Illusion Flash!_ "

Tebasan kuat pun menembus sekaligus menghancurkan tameng IA. Tidak hanya itu, serangan itu juga membuat baju zirahnya hancur berkeping-keping. Hanya tinggal baju biasa yang ia pakai sebelum berubah menjadi _valkyrie_.

BRUUUGGHH

"Selamat datang kembali, IA," ucap kakakku menangkap IA.

Sepertinya luka akibat serangan kakakku tidak begitu buruk untuk IA. Mungkin Miku-chan bisa menyembuhkannya.

"Tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa dewa buatanku kalah dengan setengah dewa?" Mata ZeeU melebar. Menandakan kalau dirinya sangat terkejut dengan kejadian yang satu ini.

"Memang benar kalau aku dan _Onii-chan_ bukanlah dewa sepenuhnya. Tapi kalau kami semua bersatu, kekuatan kami bisa melampaui dewa buatanmu itu!" seruku sangat keras.

Iris ZeeU bergetar cepat. Tangannya bergemetar. Keringat dingin pun mengalir deras. Sudah tidak salah lagi, dia sudah kalah telak melihat IA yang berhasil kami taklukkan. Dia tahu, kekuatannya sendiri tidak akan menang melawan kami semua.

"Menyerahlah. Kau tidak akan bi—"

"Menyerah? Jangan bercanda." Tatapannya berubah. Kali ini ia memakai seluruh amarah yang selama ini ia pendam. "akan kutunjukkan siapa yang terkuat!" ZeeU mengambil sebuah pil dari sakunya lalu ia telan.

Tiba-tiba saja angin berhembus sangat kencang di sekitarnya. Aku merasakan kekuatan besar berkumpul di sekitarnya juga.

Pil tadi, aku rasa itu adalah pil yang sangat berbahaya. Dengan meminumnya, kekuatannya bisa bertambah sepesat ini. Jika pemikiranku benar, sangat berbahaya kalau kami tetap diam seperti ini.

"Semuanya, tetap berada di sisi Luki. ZeeU memiliki kekuatan yang tidak seperti kalian lihat selama ini!" perintahku lalu berlari ke arah Luki. Tidak hanya aku saja, semuanya juga berlari mengikuti perintahku.

Di level sebelumnya ZeeU bisa menggunakan kekuatannya jika ada kontak fisik. Kalau sekarang kekuatannya bertambah, ada kemungkinan ia bisa menggunakan kekuatannya tanpa adanya kontak fisik.

"Pencegahan yang bagus, Gumi. Kau memang sangat pintar dalam menebak sesuatu," ucap ZeeU menatapku penuh amarah, "KITA MULAI PESTA SELANJUTNYA!"

"Takkan kubiarkan!" Tiba-tiba saja Soraru muncul dari belakang ZeeU. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia pun menebaskan pedangnya ke arah kepada ZeeU.

"Kau pikir itu akan mempan?"

Tak diduga, tebasan Soraru tertahan oleh angin. Soraru juga tidak bisa menarik pedangnya dari ZeeU.

"Rasakanlah apa yang kurasakan tadi!" ZeeU membalikkan badannya lalu memukul Soraru kuat-kuat. Hasilnya Soraru terpental sangat jauh seperti apa yang kulakukan kepada ZeeU tadi.

"SORARU!"

Bagaimana mungkin... dia menggunakan kekuatan yang sama denganku? Apa dia juga bisa menggunakan kekuatan orang lain? Tapi dia hanya bisa mengendalikan pikiran saja, bukan mengendalikan kekuatan orang lain. Aku juga tidak merasakan kekuatanku dikendalikan olehnya. Dengan kata lain, pil tadi adalah pil untuk memberikannya kekuatan tambahan.

Aku yakin kekuatan tambahan itu tidak hanya satu. Mungkin saja kekuatan kami ada di pil itu. Itu berarti kami melawan seperti melawan IA tadi. Melawan _Multi Esper_.

"Gumi, gunakan kekuatan gravita—"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan."

Tanpa kusadari, ZeeU sudah ada di depanku lalu memukulku sangat keras. Karena pukulannya tepat pada perutku, akupun memuntahkan darah yang lumayan banyak. Tubuhku seketika lemas sepenuhnya akibat serangan itu.

Belum sampai di sana. ZeeU kembali melancarkan serangannya ke arah Luka, Miku-chan dan Rin-chan dengan sambaran petir. Sambaran petir itupun membuat mereka bertiga pingsan seketika.

"Sialan kau!" teriak Luki marah.

Perkelahian tangan kosong pun terjadi. Tapi bisa dilihat jelas, ZeeU lah yang lebih menguasai petarungan tangan kosong itu.

"Naif sekali," ucap ZeeU lalu memukul kepala Luki sampai terpental jauh.

Leon berusaha menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mengankat ZeeU ke udara. Tapi Leon terlihat sangat kesusahan untuk bisa melakukannya. Bukan karena kehabisan tenaga, tapi karena ZeeU menggunakan gravitasi pada tubuhnya untuk mencegah dirinya melayang.

"Selamat terbang tinggi, Leon." Lantai di bawah Leon pun bergetar. Tak lama kemudian lantai itupun melontarkan Leon sangat tinggi.

"Apa kau lupa kalau kekuatanku adalah telekinesis?" sindir Leon membuat dirinya melayang.

ZeeU tersenyum sinis, "Meteor yang kasihan," seiring ayunan tangan kanan ZeeU, Leon pun tertarik oleh gravitasi dan terhempas sangat kuat ke tanah.

Dalam waktu sesingkat itu, ZeeU bisa mengalahkan kami semua tanpa terluka sedikitpun. Benar-benar menakutkan. Apa ini kekuatan dari seorang _Multi Esper_ yang sebenarnya?

"Hanya tinggal dirimu saja, Gumiya," ucap ZeeU menatap kakakku, "ada ucapa—"

BOOOOMMMM

Ledakanpun terjadi di depan ZeeU. Karena kekuatan yang hampir sempurna, ia bisa dengan mudahnya menghindari serangan barusan.

"Gumi, kau masih bisa berdiri?" tanya kakakku membantuku berdiri.

"S-S-Setidaknya... aku masih punya ... kekuatan untuk berdiri," balasku berusaha berdiri.

Kakakku memandangku sejenak lalu kembali memandang ZeeU, "Aku ingin kau membunuhnya dengan _Blood Destruction_ -mu!"

"Kekuatan baru lagi? Jangan buat diriku lebih kebingungan dari tadi," sanggahnya sedikit kesal.

"Itu mudah. Kau hanya tinggal mengendalikan udara dan darah ZeeU saat kau menyentuhnya."

Mudah kalau hanya tinggal memerintah saja.

"Lalu bagaimana caraku menyentuhnya? Dia punya perisai yang sulit ditembus," ucapku serasa membentak kakakku sendiri.

Kakakku menghelakan nafas panjangnya, "aku akan menjadi umpan."

.

.

\- TBC -

* * *

.

.

Ending sudah hampir sampai XD

Sekali lagi terima kasih yang sudah mengikuti sampai sekarang ^^

Kuusahakan minggu depan update ^^v


	19. Chapter 19 : The True Hero

**^_^_^_ City of Destruction _^_^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Action, Sci-Fi, Comedy, Supernatural, Superpower.**

 **Disclaimer : VOCALOID/UTAULOID/FANLOID's Production that's involved in this FanFic is not mine.**

 **Chapter 19 : The True Hero.**

* * *

"Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak ingiin _Onii-chan_ menjadi umpan!" bentakku begitu menatap kakakku.

Kakakku mengelus kepalaku lalu tersenyum tulus, "Gumi, jika aku mati di pertarungan ini demi menyalamatkan jutaan manusia, menurutku itu sudah cukup untuk menjadikan alasan kenapa aku hidup."

"Kenapa... _Onii-cha..._ masih bisa tersenyum?" suaraku memelan. Seketika perasaan hampa menyelimuti hatiku. Air mata yang seharusnya kusimpan keluar begitu saja tanpa kusadari, "aku tidak ingin kehilangan _Onii-chan_ untuk kedua kalinya."

Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum. Cahaya iris _emerald_ -nya seakan-akan membuatku tidak bisa menahannya. Kedua tanganku tidak bisa kugunakan untuk memeluknya. "Tidak ada waktu Gumi. Pikirkanlah jalan terbaikmu," ucapnya lalu melesat melawan ZeeU.

Pikiranku kosong. Tak satupun kata yang bisa kupikirkan. Rencana, strategi, rumus. Tidak ada yang bisa kupikirkan. Mataku masih tertuju ke arah kakakku yang sekuat tenaga mengulur waktu untukku. Kedua kaki dan tanganku masih membeku akibat perkataan kakakku tadi.

Berpikirlah, ayo berpikirlah Megpoid Gumi! Pasti ada cara yang lebih baik daripada menjadikan kakakku sebagai umpan. Dua _Piece of God_ melawan _Multi-Esper_. Dari jumlah kami lebih banyak. Tapi dari banyaknya kekuatan, kami kalah telak.

Sejauh ini ZeeU hanya mengeluarkan lima kekuatan yang berbeda. Teleportasi, telekinesis, elemen angin, laser dan petir. Kelima itu digunakan untuk mencegah serangan musuh. Yang kuperhatikan selama ini dia hanya bermain-main. Dengan kata lain, dia ingin membuat musuh lelah terlebih dahulu.

Kakakku sudah menggunakan banyak kekuatan sejak pertarungan melawan tiruannya dan IA. Kuperkirakan kakakku hanya punya tenaga setengah sampai seperempat saja. Dengan tenaga sekecil itu, kakakku tidak akan sanggup menyamai ZeeU.

Aku sendiri masih punya banyak tenaga. Tapi aku belum bisa menyempurnakan kekuatan baruku. Manipulator, Gravitasi, _Blood Destruction_. Semuanya itu dikatakan oleh kakakku. Meski begitu, aku masih belum paham mengenai kekuatanku.

BE mengatakan kalau kekuatanku adalah memanipulasi lingkungan. Lingkungan apa? Banyak sekali arti lingkungan di dunia ini. Tapi maksud lingkungan untuk kekuatanku itu apa? Berpikirlah! Pasti ada petunjuk.

"Gumi! Pilihanmu!"

Sial! Aku harus bagaimana? Pikirkan... pikirkan... pikirkan; Jalan terbaik untuk pertarungan terakhir ini!

"GUMI!"

"Berani sekali kau memalingkan pandanganmu!" melihat kakakku memalingkan pandangan ke arahku, ZeeU menembakkan puluhan laser ke arah kakakku.

Dengan cepat kugerakkan kakiku melesat ke arah kakakku. Tanpa kusadari, laser ZeeU bisa kubelokkan dengan mudahnya. Sebenarnya itu karena kekuatanku yang sebenarnya. Lingkungan yang dimaksudkan adalah sekitarku.

"Pilihanku adalah mengalahkannya tanpa kehilangan seseorang!" seruku dengan tegasnya di depan kakakku.

Kakakku hanya tersenyum kecil lalu tertawa mendengar seruanku, "kau tidak berubah sama sekali, Gumi. Akan kubuat kau menangis nanti."

Benar-benar kakak yang kejam. Seharunya seorang kakak berusaha mencegah adiknya agar tidak menangis. Kalau sudah selesai, akan kupukul kepalanya nanti.

"Menarik. Akhirnya kau membangkitkan kekuatanmu, Gumi. Tapi yang seperti itu tidak akan bisa mengalahkan dewa sepertiku," sahut ZeeU dengan lantangnya.

"Kau hanya dewa palsu. Palsu tidak akan bisa mengalahkan yang asli," selaku bersiap untuk menyerang.

ZeeU tertawa keras, "Kalau begitu bersiaplah bertemu nerakamu!"

Lima... sepuluh... dua puluh... lima puluh... seratus... seribu _golem_. Ukurannya tiga kali lebih besar dari sebelumya. Elemennya juga berbeda-beda. Mereka juga menggenggam senjata yang ukurannya sebesar manusia normal.

Meski perubahannya sebanyak itu, aku juga sudah banyak berubah sejak tadi. Memanipulasi adalah hal yang mudah. Seperti ini... Kuhentakkan kaki kananku dan yang terjadi adalah puluhan _golem_ itu terlempar ke atas lumayan tinggi.

Dengan area anginku sejauh lima meter, aku juga bisa menggunakan anginku di area itu. Hentakan awal tadi adalah penyaluran kekuatan ke seluruh areaku. Semua _golem_ yang masuk ke areaku langsung kulempar lempar dengan kekuatan angin yang sangat besar.

RAAAAARRRGGGHH

"Sungguh berisik," ucap kakakku lalu mengeluarkan _drone_ -nya. _Drone_ itupun menembakkan laser dan menghabisi hampir sebagiannya.

Aku yakin kakakku hanya bisa menggunakan satu _drone_ saja. Mengingat sedikitnya tenaga yang ia punya setelah banyaknya pertarungan.

"Kau pikir serangan seperti itu bisa menghancurkan semua?" sela ZeeU dengan nada sombong.

Meski sudah hancur, mereka bisa bangkit sendiri dengan kepingan batunya. Sebanyak apapun mereka dihancurkan, jika masih tersisa maka mereka tidak akan ada habisnya.

Tapi itu bukan berarti aku tidak punya ide.

"Onii-chan, bisakah kau membuat perisai untuk kita semua? Aku akan melakukan eksperimen besar," bisikku.

"Jangan berlebihan ya. Aku tidak punya tenaga yang cukup besar."

Begitu kakakku sudah mengeluarkan perisai ke semuanya termasuk yang pingsan, kututup mataku dan kufokuskan ke udara yang mengalir di dimensi ini. Perlahan-lahan udaranya kukumpulkan ke satu lalu kuubah stuktur atomnya menjadi gas alam.

Dengan tambahan sepercik api, ledakan yang sangat dasyat pun terjadi. Saking dasyatnya, kami ikut terpental meski sudah berusaha menahannya. Tidak hanya kami, semuanya terkecuali _golem-golem_ itu.

Saat ledakannya berakhir, yang tersisa hanyalah ZeeU dengan luka ringan. Aku tidak begitu heran dengan ZeeU yang bisa bertahan setelah ledakan besar tadi. Dengan kekuatan _Multi Esper_ -nya, aku yakin dia sempat menggunakan pertahanan yang setara dengan milik kakakku.

"Gumi, sudah kubilang jangan berlebihan," ucap kakakku lalu memukul kepalaku lumayan keras.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ledakannya sekuat itu," balasku mengusap kepala.

"Menghancurkan seribu pasukan dengan satu ledakan... kau cukup pintar, Gumi," seru ZeeU dia memuji atau menyindir, "tidak ada pilihan lain selain melawanmu secara langsung."

ZeeU bergerak sangat gesit. Untuk kami berdua, gerakkannya benar-benar tidak bisa dilihat dengan mata telanjang. Yang bisa dilacak hanyalah suara gesekan kakinya dengan lantai. Tapi dengan kekuatanku yang sudah meningkat, kecepatan seperti itu bukanlah sesuatu yang menakjubkan.

Cukup berbekal angin di radius tiga meter, aku bisa mengetahui lokasinya tanpa melihatnya atau mendengarkan gerakannya. Di setiap gerakannya, dia pasti melewati angin yang bisa kurasakan. Berarti tinggal tunggu dia mendekat lalu kupukul kuat-kuat.

"Satu tum—"

"INI BALASANKU YANG TADI!" teriakku diikuti dengan pukulan tepat di kepala ZeeU. Dengan banyaknya kekuatan yang kualirkan, ZeeU lagi-lagi terpental seperti yang kulakukan sebelumnya.

"Gumi, kau seharusnya menggunakan _Blood Destruction_ , bukan pukulan balas dendam," ucap kakakku memukul kepalaku lagi.

"Ugh... berhentilah memukulku. Aku tergesa-gesa tadi," balasku menahan rasa sakit.

Aku sedikit menyesal karena kesombonganku tadi. Kalau saja aku bisa menggunakan _Blood Destruction_ , pasti pertarungannya sudah selesai. Aku benci saat menyianyiakan kesempatan.

Pukulanku tadi membuat ZeeU cukup terluka parah. Tapi karena _Multi Esper_ , dia bisa menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri meski membutuhkan waktu cukup lama. Berarti maksud kakakku menyuruhku menggunakan _Blood Destruction_ adalah mencegah penyembuhannya. Tak kusangka kakakku sudah menyadarinya sebelum melawannya.

Sekarang giliran kami yang mendekatinya. Kakakku membawa dua pedang dan satu _drone_ sedangkan aku membawa satu pedang dari angin. ZeeU yang sudah berdiri langsung membuat perisai kaca untuk menahan laser milik kakakku.

Pertarungan sengit berlangsung cukup lama. ZeeU bisa membaca gerakan kami karena penglihatan supernya. Kami juga bisa menghindari serangan ZeeU meski ZeeU sendiri tidak sering menyerang. Tenaga kami terkuras lumayan banyak karena pertarungan jarak dekat yang tidak ada hasilnya sama sekali.

Aku memutuskan untuk mundur sejenak. Sedangkan kakakku masih memilih bertarung dengan ZeeU. Selagi kakakku menyibukkan ZeeU, aku harus bisa memikirkan rencana lain untuk membuatnya diam di tempat. Tapi bagaimana?

Setelah terkena pukulanku, ZeeU pasti akan meningkatkan penglihatannya agar bisa menghindari kontak fisik denganku. Kali ini kesempatanku hanya sekali saja. Kalau gagal, kesempatan untuk menyentuh ZeeU akan semakin kecil. Atau mungkin mustahil.

Dari semua gerakannya, tidak ada celah sedikitpun untuk menyentuhnya. Kalau sekedar menyentuh, pasti mudah. Tapi jika sambil mengalirkan kekuatan, kupikir membutuhkan setidaknya satu menit. Dan satu menit itu cukup sulit untuk dipertahankan melihat ZeeU bergerak sangat gesit.

Pada umumnya, seseorang akan menurunkan pertahanan ketika senang atau bangga. Tapi apa yang membuat ZeeU benar-benar senang? Situasinya sedikit membingungkan. Ketika ZeeU serius, sulit sekali untuk menebak kelemahannya. Kalau terus begini, kami akan kelelahan dan ZeeU akan membunuh kami berdua.

Membunuh kami berdua?

Membunuh?

Benar juga.

"Onii-chan, giliranku!" seruku maju melawan ZeeU.

Tanpa membalas seruanku, kakakku sudah mundur cukup jauh. Dengan awalan menebaskan pedang angin, ZeeU berhasil menghindarinya. Di tebasan kedua, ZeeU masih bisa menghindarinya. Tapi kali ini ZeeU melancarkan serangannya lumayan cepat.

Tak disangka kakiku terkilir. Akibatnya serangan ZeeU berupa laser mengenaiku tepat di bagian jantung. Sontak saja kakakku meneriakiku dan ZeeU tersenyum puas.

"Satu tumbang. Seharusnya sejak ta—"

"Seharusnya sejak tadi aku melakukan ini," selaku menyentuh punggung ZeeU.

"Kau... bagaimana bisa?"

Aku tertawa dalam batinku, "Bagaimana bisa? Yang kau bunuh tadi hanyalah ilusi. Kau tahu fatamorgana?"

Benar. Apa yang ZeeU serang tadi hanyalah ilusi semata. Saat kakiku terkilir, langsung saja kuciptakan ilusi mata seperti fatamorgana dengan memanipulasi suhu dan penglihatan musuh. Laser yang dilancarkan ZeeU bisa kuhindari dengan mudah dan berlari ke belakangnya.

"Selamat tinggal, dewa buatan," ucapku seraya mengalirkan kekuatanku ke dalam tubuh ZeeU, " _Blood Destruction!_ "

Banyak sayatan terjadi pada tubuh ZeeU. Darah menyembur keluar dari berbagai tempat mulai dari mata, mulut, hidung dan luka sayatan tadi. Saat ZeeU berusaha menyembuhkan lukanya, yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Darahnya semakin banyak menyembur keluar. Alhasil, ZeeU kehilangan kesadarannya dan terbaring di lantai.

"Phew... apa ini sudah cukup?" tanyaku merasa sedikit lega.

"Jangan buat kakakmu jantungan. Kupikir kau benar-benar terbunuh tadi," ucap kakakku membuang nafas panjang.

Akupun berjalan mendekati kakakku, "Ehehehe~~ Maaf. Aku baru saja terpikirkan tadi."

"Tapi syukurlah kau baik-baik saja," kakakku merasa lega lalu mengelus kepalaku.

Dengan begini kami hanya perlu menggabungkan kekuatan untuk memulihkan kota yang hancur. Mungkin membutuhkan waktu yang sedikit lama karena yang lainnya masih pingsan. Setidaknya situasi sudah a—

GREK

"Apa yang kau lakukan Oni—"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataanku, tragedi mengerikan terjadi di depan mata kepalaku. Kakakku yang baru saja menarikku tertelan oleh bayangan hitam yang besar. Di lihat dari asalnya, ZeeU lah pelakunya dengan gestur mulut mengatakan ' _Soul Eater'_.

 _Soul Eater_ adalah kemampuan buatan BE yang katanya bisa memakan habis jiwa seseorang. Jiwa yang termakan itu akan berada di tubuh sang pengguna untuk selamanya. Sementara itu korbannya tidak akan bisa kembali lagi. Dengan kata lain, mati.

Aku lengah. Sangat lengah. Tak kusangka kelengahanku membuat keadaan berbalik begitu cepat. Tidak hanya itu, akibat diriku ini aku kehilangan seseorang yang seharusnya sudah bisa kugenggam.

Tubuh kakakku berbaring lemas. Suhu tubuhnya sangat dingin. Aku tidak bisa merasakan detak jantung ataupun pernafasannya. Matanya sudah tertutup rapat. Melihat dirinya yang seperti itu di depanku benar-benar membuatku tak bisa menahan rasa sakit di hatiku. Terlebih lagi saat melihat lekukan senyum di bibirnya.

Aku benar-benar tidak paham. Kenapa kakakku masih bisa tersenyum setulus itu? Apa aku seberharga itu untuk diselamatkan? Kenapa harus kakakku yang terkena serangan kejam itu? Seharusnya akulah yang terkena serangan itu. Ini karena aku lengah sedikit.

"Jiwa Gumiya sudah jadi milikku. Akhirnya sudah menjadi milikku!" teriak ZeeU seperti iblis, "tinggal jiwamu saja, Gumi. Dengan begitu aku bisa- ARGH!"

Tiba-tiba saja ZeeU memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Tidak berhenti di sana saja. Hidung, Mata dan telinganya juga ikut mengeluarkan darah. Perlahan-lahan tubuh ZeeU berwarna merah darah.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa tubuhku—GRRAAAAHHHH!"

Aliran darah ZeeU menjadi tidak teratur. Letusan kecil di setiap kulitnya mulai bisa terlihat dengan jelas. Di saat letusan itu, muncul perisai kaca hijau berbentuk kubus yang mengitari tubuhnya. Perlahan-lahan kubus itu mengecil sampai ZeeU hanya bisa sujud saja. Darah miliknya juga sampai penuh di dalam kubus itu. Sampai akhirnya kubus itu berubah menjadi asap putih menghilangkan ZeeU beserta darahnya.

Melihat kubus tadi, aku mulai mengerti maksud kakakku beberapa menit yang lalu. Sejak awal kakakku memang bermaksud mengorbankan dirinya. Saat aku mengatakan ingin melindunginya, sebenarnya itu adalah bagian dari rencananya. Lalu ucapan "akan kubuat kau menangis nanti" adalah untuk saat ini.

Kakakku sudah tahu kalau ZeeU akan menggunakan _Soul Eater_ untuk mengembalikan tubuhnya yang terluka parah. _Soul Eater_ akan aktif apabila penggunanya sudah dalam keadaan kritis. Saat terbunuh pun _Soul Eater_ juga akan aktif bila ada mangsa di dekatnya. Untuk menghindari korban lain, kakakku mengorbankan jiwanya yang sudah diberi racun sebagai umpan.

Aku benar-benar bodoh. Kenapa aku tidak menyadari hal itu tadi? Kalau saja aku lebih pintar lagi, aku bisa menyelamatkan nyawa kakakku. Aku bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama dengannya. Bermain bersama, belajar bersama, memasak bersama, mengobrol bersama, bercanda bersama, hidup bersama, dan banyak lagi.

"Tapi... mengapa aku harus kehilangan _Onii-chan_ untuk selamanya?" gumamku meneteskan air mata.

"Maaf Gumi. Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya," ucap Soraru menepuk pundakku dari belakang. Dari nada bicaranya, ia terdengar menahan rasa sakit akibat pukulan ZeeU tadi.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Soraru. Ini benar-benar kesalahanku. Seharusya aku tidak lengah tadi," balasku masih memandangi senyum kakakku.

Cengkraman Soraru di pundakku terasa menguat. Ia juga berkali-kali mengeluarkan suara seperti tersedu-sedu, "Maaf Gumi. Sebenarnya sejak awal Gumiya sudah merencanakan ini."

Sontak saja mataku terbuka lebar dan menyorot ke arah Soraru, "Apa yang kau bilang tadi?"

"Sebenarnya aku diberitahu soal rencana bunuh diri ini beberapa hari sebelum kota ini hancur. Aku, Leon dan Luki mengetahui rencana itu. Tapi tidak satupun dari kami bertiga yang bisa mencegahnya. Maaf Gu—"

Tanpa basa-basi aku mendorong kerah Soraru sampai jatuh dengan wajah penuh air mata dan amarah, "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Kenapa tidak ada satupun yang memberitahuku soal rencananya?"

Soraru hanya memalingkan pandangannya. Wajahnya sudah menunjukkan kalau kakakku tidak ingin aku tahu soal rencana itu. Melihat reaksi itu, air mataku menetes lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Cengkraman tanganku juga semakin kuat.

Tanganku melemah. Sontak saja tubuhku ambruk di atas tubuh Soraru karena tanganku tidak bisa menahan beban, "Kenapa... kalian... tidak menghargai perasaan _Onii-chan?_ "

Hatiku benar-benar hampa. Melihat secara langsung kepergian seseorang yang sangat dicintai melebihi siapapun. Kesedihan yang tidak bisa dibayangkan betapa tersakitinya diriku saat ini. Serasa semua terenggut dalam sekali ambil.

"Maafkan aku. Aku membunuh _Onii-chan_. Aku membuatnya terbunuh. Aku tidak pantas menjadi salah satu keluarganya. Aku tidak pantas hidup di dunia ini," gerutuku berlinang air mata.

Aku terus saja mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat diriku terkesan buruk. Sementara Soraru masih saja terdiam dengan muka menahan kesedihan. Tanpa kusadari aku mendengar suara tangisan orang lain. Itu adalah tangisan dari semuanya.

Leon, Luki, Mikuo, Luka, Rin, Miku dan IA. Semuanya menangis setelah mendengar seruanku tadi. Mungkin saja mereka juga tahu kalau kakakku akan terbunuh di pertempuran ini. Hanya saja mereka menahan kesedihannya sejak pertarungan ini berlangsung.

"Gumi, Gumiya berpesan padaku; 'jika aku mati nanti, aku ingin mendapatkan kematian yang tenang. Aku tidak ingin mendengar jerit tangis dari siapapun'," ucap Soraru mengelus kepalaku.

Ucapan itu langsung meresap di hati kosongku. Bukan hanya aku, semuanya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Suara tangisan berhenti seketika. Yang tersisa hanya suara tersedu karena menahan tangisan.

" _Onii-chan_... mengatakan itu?" tanyaku duduk di atas Soraru dan mengusap air mata.

"Benar. Maka dari itu aku tidak ingin menangis dan membuatmu lebih bersedih dari ini."

Begitu kah. Kalau aku belum sempat memberikan hadiah kepada kakakku, paling tidak memberikan kematian yang tenang adalah hadiah yang cukup untuknya. Mungkin tidak hanya aku saja yang berpikiran seperti itu, semuanya juga berpikiran sama sepertiku.

"Ngomong-ngomong Gumi, bisakah kau menyingkir dari tubuhku? Kau berat sekali," ujar Soraru dengan ekspresi kesakitan.

"Kau ingin bilang kalau aku itu sangat berat?" teriakku kesal tanpa berpindah posisi.

Semuanya tertawa. Tertawa dengan riang menghilangkan perasaan sedih yang baru saja menlanda beberapa menit yang lalu. Dimensi tanpa batas ini pun perlahan pudar dan mengembalikan kami di ruangan gelap.

.

.

\- 3 tahun kemudian -

Tiga tahun berlangsung cukup cepat. Kota Tokyo pun sudah berkembang pesat sejak hancurnya satu kota dan hilangnya kekuatan _esper_ untuk selamanya. Hilangnya kekuatan _esper_ karena kami menyempatkan untuk menggunakan kekuatan yang sudah direncanakan kakakku sebelumnya.

Sebelum pergi dari ruangan itu, kami semua membuat lingkaran besar dengan titik pusatnya adalah diriku. Awalnya kami mengira akan gagal karena kekuatan kakakku yang hilang. Tapi tak disangka kakakku menyempatkan untuk menyalurkan kekuatannya kepadaku saat mengelus kepalaku.

Dan dengan ucapan mantra yang sama, cahaya putih pun keluar dari tanganku lalu kulempar ke langit agar menyebar ke semua orang. Setelah itupun kami membantu menolong beberapa korban yang selamat dari kehancuran kota.

Untuk Len, Meiko, Piko-san, Gakupo, Galaco, dan Kaiko saat ini sudah sadarkan diri. Mereka semua sedang menjalani rehabilitasi setelah merasakan hilangnya kekuatan mereka saat diserap oleh _Line Darkness_.

Lalu pemerintah yang mendukung BE, akhirnya mereka di hukum dengan bantuan Soraru, Luki dan Leon. Mereka bertiga berhasil menyudutkan pemerintah sampai mereka tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Akhirnya mereka bertiga pun diberi medali karena sudah membantu menyelamatkan Tokyo sampai akar-akarnya.

Selanjutnya, Soraru, Leon dan Luki menjadi pejabat tinggi yang mengendalikan jalannya pemerintahan. IA memilih untuk menjadi guru SMA. Miku menjadi guru TK bersama dengan Rin. Mikuo masuk ke dalam kemiliteran dan berhasil menjadi pimpinan tertinggi. Dan Luka menjadi dokter di rumah sakit besar Tokyo.

Bagaimana denganku? Aku memilih menjadi novelis daripada penegak hukum seperti para laki-laki. Alasannya cukup sederhana, aku punya banyak cerita untuk ditulis. Baik dari cerita pengalamanku ataupun pengalaman orang lain seperti kakakku. Lagipula, kakakku juga ingin menjadi seorang novelis. Aku ingin melanjutkan kehidupan kakakku.

"Benar kan, _Onii-chan_?" ucapku di depan batu nisan bertulis 'Megpoid Gumiya'.

Ah! Soal hubungan lain, aku menikah dengan Soraru. Sedikit mengejutkan sebenarnya. Itu berawal setahun yang lalu. Tiba-tiba Soraru mengajakku ke suatu tempat yang tidak kuketahui. Saat aku ingin mengajak yang lain, dia mengatakan kalau ingin berdua saja.

Awalnya kupikir Soraru ingin menunjukkan ke tempat yang biasa kakakku kunjungi. Tapi tak disangka kami berhenti di tengah taman bunga yang indah. Di saat itu juga Soraru menarik tanganku dan memasangkan cincin emas di jari manisku.

Tentu saja itu mengejutkanku. Siapa sangka sahabat kakakku akan melamarku tanpa berkencan denganku lebih dulu. Terlebih lagi, aku tidak tahu kalau Soraru mengincarku sejak dulu. Aku juga tidak begitu menyukainya.

Tapi karena Soraru banyak membantu di masa lalu, aku merasa tidak keberatan menikah dengannya. Memang benar kalau aku tidak mencintainya, tapi kami bisa saling mencintai setelah menikah nanti. Terlebih lagi, soal percaya atau tidak, aku lebih mempercayainya. Itu karena dia adalah sahabat terbaik kakakku.

Dan kami pun hidup harmonis. Tidak ada pertengkaran. Itu karena kami saling memahami. Ketika ada yang berbuat salah, kami saling meminta maaf meski tidak tahu siapa yang salah. Salah atau tidak, manusia pasti akan melakukan kesalahan. Yang benar adalah bagaimana manusia mencegah datangnya kesalahan yang sama.

"Gumi, ayo pergi. Semuanya sudah menunggu," seru Soraru di samping mobilnya.

"Baiklah."

Kota Tokyo sudah menjadi sangat damai. Itu semua berkat kakak dan kami semua.

.

.

.

\- END -

* * *

.

.

.

Akhirnya tamat XD

Terima kasih sudah mengikuti CoD sampai sekarang ^^

Silahkan krisarnya. Tinggalkan komentarnya ya ^^


End file.
